


Distress (VMin)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bullying, Cussing, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Depression, Developing Friendships, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Divorce, Power Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 54,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Taehyung is Jimin's bully, but he secretly likes him. What will happen between them when the tables are turned and Taehyung starts getting bullied instead? What if Taehyung's past comes back to get him?What if someone worse than Taehyung comes along?





	1. Chapter 1

What did Jimin ever do to deserve this? He was nice to everyone. He was a good person. So why did he get bullied all the time? This morning, all he wanted to do was get to class on time and greet his best friend Hoseok. He just wanted to be a good student. Yet, here he was. Tied to the flagpole with his pants down. He did his best to be strong. He really tried not to cry. But when all the other students showed up to school, they pointed and laughed. Jimin was ashamed and embarrassed. He cried, even as his friends pulled up his pants and untied him. Jimin was so humiliated."Maybe I should just move away..." Jimin couldn't handle all the bullying. He wished it would just stop.

"It was Taehyung again, wasn't it?" Hoseok assumed as he gently petted Jimin's head."That brat really needs to get his head out of his ass and leave you alone."

Jimin's other friend Namjoon tapped his foot angrily."Someone really needs to teach him a lesson. You know, show him how it feels."

Jimin shook his head as he sniffled, trying to stop crying."No, we can't do that. We're not bullies."

"We can't stoop down to his level." Hoseok agreed."But I do wish he could understand the type of pain he is inflicting on Jiminie."

Namjoon crossed his arms and sighed."Well, if we don't do something, he's just going to keep bullying Jimin."

Jimin rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, wiping away the last of his tears."I'll be okay, guys. As long as I have you two, I'll be fine." Jimin really loved his friends. He knew they really cared about him.

"Just let us know if Taehyung or his buddy bully you again." Namjoon said with a stern tone."Hoseok and I won't let him get away with hurting you all the time."

Now that Jimin had managed to stop crying, he smiled at his friends."Thanks, guys. I'll let you know whenever I need help."

\---

Jimin felt like such a liar. He didn't always go to Hoseok or Namjoon whenever he was bullied. He didn't want to burden them too much. He knew they cared and wanted to help, but he felt like he was just pushing his problems onto them. Between classes, his books and papers were knocked out of his hands. When he squatted down to pick the papers up, he was worried when he saw that someone had stepped on a couple of his papers. His eyes looked at the shoe, up the leg, and to the face of the person. It was Taehyung's best friend."Y-Yoongi-hyung..." Jimin was terrified of Yoongi. Taehyung was always cruel to Jimin, but Yoongi was the scarier one of the two bullies.

Yoongi sneered down at Jimin."Look what we got here. Baby Jimin apparently doesn't know how to carry his things without dropping them."

Jimin really didn't want any trouble. He lowered his gaze in submission."Pl-please let me have my papers..."

Yoongi smirked at Jimin's submission. He loved making other people feel weak. He enjoyed asserting his dominance over anyone he deemed as weak."I'll let you have your papers if you carry my books to class for me."

"Okay..." Jimin really didn't want to because Yoongi's textbooks were really heavy.

Yoongi moved his foot off of Jimin's papers. As the smaller boy was picking up the papers, he purposely dropped one of his textbooks down onto Jimin's hand."Oops." he said sarcastically.

Jimin bit his lip hard to keep himself from whining with pain. He gathered his things and Yoongi's textbook, standing back up. He struggled to stay steady as Yoongi placed the rest of his books on the stack Jimin was carrying.

"Come on, loser." Yoongi turned and started walking, slipping his empty hands into his pockets.

Jimin had no choice but to follow Yoongi. Well, he could drop his books and run, but that would make things really bad once Yoongi would catch him. So Jimin just followed Yoongi, struggling to carry all the heavy books. How did Yoongi even carry these every day?

"Yo, Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung grinned as he saw his friend coming with Jimin close behind."Hey, squirt." Seeing that Jimin was carrying Yoongi's books, he placed his own books on top of the stack, causing Jimin to wobble under the weight."If you drop those, I'll tie you to the flagpole again tomorrow, but you'll be naked."

Yoongi chuckled at that."All the girls will get to laugh at your baby dick."

"B-but..." Jimin could feel his arms going numb. He couldn't carry all of these books. They were slipping."They're so heavy..."

Taehyung rolled his eyes."Do you think we care?"

Yoongi reached back and smacked the side of Jimin's head."Just walk, you baby."

Jimin struggled so much to carry the books. Out of desperation to not be tied naked to the flagpole tomorrow, he barely managed to carry them all the way to his bullies' classes.

\---

After school, Jimin's arms still hurt. He wished his parents would just move to another city, so he would get to attend a different school. He couldn't stand to be here. Taehyung and Yoongi made him so miserable."Guys, I need to get a book from my locker. Go on without me." Jimin told Namjoon and Hoseok.

"Are you sure?" Hoseok asked with concern. He really didn't like leaving Jimin alone on school property.

"Yeah, don't worry. Everyone is already leaving, so there's no one here to bother me." Jimin was relieved that most students rushed out of school each day. So he could go by his locker without getting harassed.

Namjoon draped an arm around Hoseok's shoulders."He'll be okay. If he needs us, he can give us a call."

"Okay. I guess you're right." Hoseok didn't want to leave Jimin alone, but he and Namjoon had plans.

Jimin waved at his friends with a smile before heading through the school halls. When he got to his locker, the halls were empty. No one else was around. He opened his locker and grabbed the textbook he would need to complete his homework tonight.

"All alone, squirt?" Taehyung said from behind Jimin."No friends to protect you."

"Please just leave me alone." Jimin whimpered. He just wanted to go home and get away from Taehyung.

Taehyung's hand quickly moved out and shoved Jimin into his locker. He stuffed the smaller boy into the tight space and slammed the door closed."Wow, I didn't think you'd actually fit." he said with amusement in his voice."Ooh." Bending down, he grabbed something from the floor."Did little Jimin drop his phone?"

Jimin's eyes widened. He couldn't even move. He was too cramped."Let me out. Please." he pleaded.

Taehyung held up Jimin's phone to let the shorter boy see it through the slits in the locker."Don't worry. I'll text your parents and let them know that you'll be staying at a friend's house tonight for a study party." He knew that lie would keep Jimin's parents from calling any authorities."No one will find you until morning. Sleep tight, baby Jimin."

Jimin burst into tears at the thought of being stuck in this cramped locker until morning. His body was already aching from being stuffed in here."Please don't leave me here. Please." he begged. But Taehyung didn't listen. Jimin cried as Taehyung left.


	2. Chapter 2

How Jimin managed to fall asleep inside that cramped locker, he'll never know. He had called out for help, but there was no one around to hear him. He had screamed and cried, but he was trapped in that locker until the next morning. When morning came, he was awoken by the sounds of students crowding into the halls. His eyes opened wide, and he shouted for help. He had to tell someone his locker combination, and his locker was soon opened. Jimin fell out of the locker and hit the floor. Some kids stared at him in shock. Others laughed.

Jimin scrambled to his feet and didn't even bother to close his locker. He took off running down the hall, tears streaming down his cheeks. His whole body hurt from being stuck in such a cramped space all night. But that didn't stop him from running out of the school and all the way home. He couldn't face anyone today. He just couldn't. As soon as he got home, he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door. There was no way he would go back to school today.

\---

Namjoon and Hoseok had to ask some other kids what had happened when they got to school and saw Jimin's locker open and his books all over the floor."Jimin was trapped in his locker?" Namjoon was pissed.

Hoseok felt awful."If he was in there when everyone started showing up, he must have been in there since yesterday." He whined with worry."I knew we should have gone with him to get his book. We're bad friends for not being there to help him."

"But why didn't he call us?" Namjoon wanted to find Taehyung and kick his ass for being so cruel to Jimin.

"Because I have his phone." Taehyung said from behind them."He's such a loser. Why do you even hang out with him?"

Hoseok had to quickly grab Namjoon to keep him from punching Taehyung."We love Jiminie." Hoseok told Taehyung."You could never understand our friendship. Jimin is a wonderful, sweet person, and he doesn't deserve the way you treat him."

"Hand over his phone, assface." Namjoon demanded."Do it fast, or I'll tell Hoseok to let me punch you."

Hoseok rolled his eyes."You can tell me to do whatever you want. Doesn't mean I'll listen." He was Namjoon's boyfriend. Not his servant.

Taehyung smirked as a small chuckle slipped from him."You think you can scare me, fag? Nah. I think I'll take it to Jimin's house myself." Turning on his heel, Taehyung walked away as he whistled a happy tune.

"Hoseok, why won't you just let me clobber him? He deserves it." Namjoon really wasn't happy that his boyfriend wouldn't allow him to beat up Taehyung.

Hoseok sighed and let go of Namjoon after Taehyung was gone."I'm not going to let you get in trouble because of him. I want you to kick his ass. Trust me, I do. But you would get in so much trouble, and you know Jimin would feel guilty."

"But we can't let him keep getting away with hurting Jimin. There has to be something we can do." Namjoon felt helpless. But he knew this was nothing compared to how Jimin must feel.

Hoseok made a small hum."I just wish Taehyung would get a taste of his own medicine. Maybe he would stop bullying Jimin if he knew what it feels like." He let out a heavy sigh."But we can't bully him. That would be wrong."

\---

Jimin stayed home all day. His parents didn't force him to go to school because of how upset he was. He didn't tell them why he was upset though. He felt like a failure for being bullied all the time. He thought there must be something wrong with him, something that made him a target for bullies. He thought it was his own fault that he was being bullied. That made him believe that his parents would be disappointed if they found out. He only left his room to use the bathroom a couple times. The rest of the time, he just laid in bed. He left his bedroom door unlocked after a while, knowing his parents had given up on asking if he was okay.

In the afternoon, he heard a soft knock on his door."Jimin, sweetie. You have a friend here to see you."

Jimin didn't say anything. He assumed it was Namjoon or Hoseok, his only two friends. It was quiet as the door opened then closed. Jimin remained on his side, facing away from the door and whoever had entered.

"Hm, this is basically the type of room I expected." Taehyung said with a small hum as he looked around Jimin's bedroom.

Jimin's whole body tensed up. Why was Taehyung at his house? Why was the bully in his bedroom? Jimin was scared. No, he was beyond scared. He wasn't even properly dressed, just in his boxers. He quickly sat up and grabbed his blanket to pull it up over himself."Wh-why are you here?" he stammered as he looked at his bully.

Taehyung pulled Jimin's phone out of his pocket and held it up for the shorter boy to see."Just returning your phone, baby Jimin." He wasn't really in the bullying mood right now. Lucky for Jimin. He just wanted to scare the other boy a little."Why is your room as boring as you are?"

Jimin didn't answer. He had no answer for that. He felt so vulnerable, despite being in his own home. Apparently, he wasn't even safe here. He was still aching all over from being trapped in his locker all night. He really didn't want to move. But he scooted back when Taehyung approached his bed.

"Aw, is the wittle baby afraid?" Taehyung teased. He leaned down close to Jimin and smirked."I should take a picture of you right now to show everyone at school how pathetic you look." He straightened himself up and pulled out his own phone, opening up the camera."Say cheese, baby Jimin."

Jimin turned his head to the side and wished Taehyung would just go away. He gasped when his blanket was torn away from him. Today was a really bad day to wear his dinosaur boxers. He whimpered as he heard the sound from Taehyung's phone, knowing the bully just took a picture of him.

Taehyung laughed as he took the picture of Jimin in those dinosaur boxers. He could hardly wait to show this to everyone at school."Maybe I'll print a bunch of copies of this picture and post them all over the school halls." He eyed the picture with an evil smirk, but he froze soon. Looking closely at the picture, he noticed something. He lowered his phone a little and looked at Jimin, shaking on the bed. Taehyung's gaze locked on to bruises that lined along Jimin's arms and shoulders, some on his legs as well. Those bruises had to be from being stuffed in his locker. Taehyung had only meant to scare Jimin. He had never inflicted physical harm on someone before. That was normally what Yoongi did. Seeing those bruises made Taehyung feel...

 

...guilty.

Taehyung hated feeling this way. He tossed Jimin's phone onto the bed and sneered."See ya, loser." He left the bedroom, not wanting to see those bruises anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jimin went to school the next day, he was relieved to see that the picture Taehyung had taken of him was not all over the halls. He looked around and didn't see the bully, so he took this chance to retrieve his books from his locker. When he looked in his locker, he saw that everything was disorganized. That only made him guess that Namjoon had been the one to pick up his books yesterday after they had been scattered all over the floor when he got out of the locker.

Jimin grabbed the books he needed and headed to his first class. He was highly surprised that he hadn't been bullied yet. Either Taehyung or Yoongi would always give him a hard time before the first class every day. But he didn't see them yet today. As other students came into the classroom, Jimin saw someone he didn't recognize. A tall, unfamiliar boy was talking to the teacher. After a few minutes, the teacher pointed toward the empty desk beside Jimin's desk. No one occupied that desk because the previous student who used that desk got expelled for multiple rule violations.

The tall boy stepped over to the desk and flashed a smile at Jimin."Hiya!" he greeted with a happy tone."I'm Jungkook. I'm new here."

Jimin couldn't help but smile back at the boy."I'm Jimin. It's nice to meet you."

Jungkook childishly tapped his fingers on his desk like he was playing a drum."Got any advice?"

"Advice? On what?" Jimin tilted his head a little to the side. No one ever asked him for advice. Well, Hoseok had asked him last year for advice on how to ask out Namjoon, but that was it.

"On spotting the right crowds of people." Jungkook had a slightly deviant glint in his eyes."I want to know who to talk to and who to avoid."

Jimin understood. At least he thought he did. The new kid most likely wanted to stay away from the people who would ruin his experience of a new school."Well, you can talk to me and my friends. We're nice. Most people here are okay, but there are two people in particular you should avoid."

Jungkook raised his eyebrows with interest."What are their names?"

Jimin wanted to help Jungkook stay away from the bullies. The new kid shouldn't have to deal with them."Taehyung and Yoongi. You should watch out for them. Taehyung has made my life miserable for the past few years. And Yoongi-hyung likes to get violent when he loses his temper."

"Oh, okay." Jungkook grinned innocently at Jimin."I'll be careful." His mouth formed a toothy grin."So how old are you? I'm seventeen."

Jimin was definitely surprised to hear Jungkook's age."Wow, you're tall for your age. I'm eighteen."

\---

At lunch, Jimin was excited to introduce his new friend to Namjoon and Hoseok. Jungkook followed him through the line in the cafeteria to get trays of food then sat with him."You're going to like my friends. They're nice and really smart."

Jungkook didn't really have any interest in meeting Jimin's friends. He was just interested in Jimin. One cute friend was enough to make him happy."Okay. Since you like them so much, I'm sure I will too."

Hoseok and Namjoon were certainly surprised to see Jimin with a boy they didn't recognize."Who's your new friend, Jiminie?" Hoseok asked with much curiosity.

Jimin looked up at Hoseok and smiled cutely."This is Jungkook. He's new here. Today is his first day."

"A new kid, huh?" Namjoon set down his tray and seated himself at the table."Well, welcome to our school, Jungkook." he greeted with a polite smile."I'm Namjoon, and this is Hoseok, my boyfriend."

Hoseok blushed lightly and seated himself next to Namjoon. Despite them dating for a year now, he still got shy whenever Namjoon openly stated that they were together."How are you liking this school so far?"

"It's okay, I guess." Jungkook poked at his food a little."I'm just lucky that I met Jimin-hyung in my first class."

They all talked amongst themselves during lunch as they ate. Jimin was so happy to have a new friend. But their pleasant chatter was interrupted when something cold and white was poured onto Jungkook's head."Welcome to the school, new kid." Taehyung smirked smugly.

Namjoon quickly stood."Piss off, prick." he said with a warning tone.

Jimin grabbed the napkins he had on his tray and tried to wipe some of the milk off of Jungkook. However, the taller boy pulled away from him."Jungkook..." He thought the tall boy was upset.

But Jungkook stood and turned to face Taehyung. He had his own milk in his hand. With an innocent grin, he poured his milk onto Taehyung's head."Thanks for the welcome."

Taehyung was stunned. Did this boy seriously just do that? How was he supposed to react to this?"I'll make you regret that." He stormed off with his hands clenched into tight fists.

Yoongi looked at them from where he had been sitting at a nearby table. A smirk came over his lips. He was definitely intrigued. Getting up, he followed after Taehyung.

Hoseok was wide-eyed at what just happened, as were plenty of other kids at surrounding tables."I can't believe you just did that."

"Good job, Jungkook." Namjoon fully approved of how Jungkook handled that.

Hoseok lightly smacked Namjoon's shoulder."Don't encourage bad behavior."

Jungkook turned back to face his new friends."But he did it first."

Jimin used his napkins to resume wiping milk off of Jungkook."We must not stoop down to his level, Jungkook. We can be better than Taehyung."

Jungkook sighed softly. He wasn't really bothered by the milk that had been poured on his head."You're right, Jimin-hyung." He knew he could be better than Taehyung, and he would prove it. He would make sure everyone knew he was better, especially Jimin.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Taehyung was mad that the new kid stood up to him would be an understatement. He was completely pissed. What pissed him off more was the fact that Yoongi laughed at him after they had left the cafeteria. Seriously. And he had thought that Yoongi would stand up for him. They were friends, weren't they? Well, if Yoongi wouldn't stand up for him, Taehyung would stand up for himself."Why do you have to be such a dick to me, Hyung?" Taehyung was so annoyed that Yoongi was amused by the new kid's behavior.

"What can I say? We are what we eat." Yoongi said as he looked at his nails with a smirk on his lips."I guess that makes you a chicken."

"Why are you making fun of me?" Taehyung didn't understand. Yoongi had always cheered him up before by making suggestions on how to get laughs by bullying Jimin. Now Yoongi was finding his own amusement in picking on Taehyung.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Yoongi didn't consider Taehyung a friend. He didn't need friends. He just wanted to be around whoever would entertain him. And Taehyung had always entertained him by being a bully. Now he had been entertained by someone else."Maybe we can get that new kid to hang with us."

Taehyung rolled his eyes."I don't want him to hang with us. I don't like him."

Yoongi stuffed his hands into his pockets and scoffed."Whatever. I'm going to skip the rest of my classes. Let me know when you're done being a little whiny bitch."

"Stupid hyung. Go eat a bag of dicks." Taehyung didn't understand why Yoongi was acting this way toward him. He had thought that Yoongi would always stick by him.

"Gladly." Yoongi said with a smirk as he walked away.

\---

"Jimin-hyung, can I come to your house after school?" Jungkook asked with his bunny grin.

"Sure. I would like that." Jimin was so happy to have a new friend. He just hoped Jungkook would stay out of trouble. He didn't like to see people get in trouble.

Jungkook kept grinning at Jimin, ulterior motives being hidden behind his childish facade."My mom is going to be so happy that I already made such a nice friend." His parents thought he was the sweetest boy on Earth. And he wanted Jimin to see him that way too. But it wasn't true. Jungkook had his faults, like anyone else.

Jimin smiled at how cute Jungkook was. He was sure that they were going to be such great friends."There's not really a lot to do at my house, but I'm sure we can still have fun."

"Yeah, definitely. I know we'll have fun together." Jungkook had been eyeballing Jimin's butt every chance he got. He didn't see why anyone would bully Jimin. Wouldn't it be much better to try to get a piece of that ass? Jungkook had a plan.

\---

After school, Jimin had walked home with Jungkook. He had no idea that the taller boy kept staring at his butt. Getting to his house, he tilted his head a little to the side when he noticed that his parents were not home."Huh. I guess my parents have other places to be, so it'll be just us."

Jungkook followed Jimin inside and licked his lips."I'll meet your parents some other time, I guess." He had to tear his gaze away from Jimin's butt because thinking about all the things he could do to that fantastic booty was going to make him hard. He had to be sweet to have a chance of getting into that booty."Can I see your room?"

"Yeah. It's this way." Jimin led Jungkook down the hall and into his bedroom."It's a bit messy, but I try to keep it at least a little tidy."

"You call this messy?" Jungkook looked around Jimin's bedroom and only saw a couple things on the floor. Most other things were put away."This is pretty clean. If you want to see messy, you should see my room. I hate to clean. My room looks like a tornado went through it." He felt a small bit of triumph when Jimin giggled.

"Maybe I can help you straighten it up sometime." Jimin wouldn't mind that at all. Namjoon sometimes asked him to help with tidying up, so Jimin didn't really think it would be any trouble to help Jungkook clean his room.

Jungkook felt like he just hit the jackpot. He already had an easy way to get this cutie into his room."That would be nice. Maybe we can straighten it up together sometime."

Jimin watched Jungkook as the tall boy looked around his room. A smile was stuck on his lips. He loved having a new friend."Is there anything you would like to do?"

Jungkook's mind immediately went to an image of bending Jimin over his bed and getting 'friendly' with his booty, but he couldn't say that. He had to be sweet and tender to earn more of Jimin's trust before that could happen."Maybe we can talk a bit." he suggested."I want to know more about you."

Jimin felt a slight fuzzy feeling in his chest. He wasn't used to someone being interested in knowing him."Uh, okay."

Jungkook wasn't really interested in Jimin's hobbies or his favorite color, but he had asked about them anyway. He faked interest to get Jimin to open up to him more. Once they had been talking for a while, Jungkook asked about the juicy stuff, the way Jimin was bullied. He would make things better for Jimin by making things worse for Jimin's bully. Jungkook was already formulating plans as he listened to Jimin speak. He had to resist the urge to lick his lips as he thought about destroying Taehyung, winning Jimin's full trust, and claiming his ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin felt really cautious and confused for the next couple weeks. Taehyung was picking on him as usual, but Yoongi wasn't joining. Taehyung was getting worse. He was meaner to Jimin, like he was always in a bad mood now. Taehyung would often smack Jimin's tray out of his hands at lunch. He would tear up Jimin's homework. And he took a picture of Jimin in the locker room and threatened to show it to everyone if Jimin didn't carry his books for him for the next three days. Jimin's arms were so sore from carrying Taehyung's books to all of his classes. He hated this. But there was one good thing. Whenever Hoseok and Namjoon weren't around to help him, Jungkook would always show up. Jungkook stood up for Jimin.

"You're doing a good job of protecting our little Jiminie." Hoseok said with a smile."I think that makes you a great addition to our small group."

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders."It's just a shame that you two have classes on the other side of the school."

"It's not our fault that we're seniors." Namjoon said with a playful roll of his eyes."Anyway, it's good that Yoongi-hyung stopped picking on Jimin. Now if only Taehyung would leave him alone too."

Jungkook smiled innocently."I wonder what could make him stop."

"I just wish I knew what caused Yoongi-hyung to stop." Jimin had no idea what had caused Yoongi to stop bullying him. He was very relieved though. No more bruises from being slammed into lockers or having things thrown at him.

"Maybe Yoongi-hyung made a new friend and stopped hanging around Taehyung." Hoseok guessed."If that's the case, maybe his new friend is a good influence."

Namjoon shook his head."I doubt that. Yoongi-hyung doesn't make friends. Who could possibly be friends with such an asshole?"

\---

Jimin sighed as he walked through the halls to get to his next class. He could hear other students laughing. Was something happening? He followed the laughter and saw a bunch of kids gathered around one spot. Jimin really wanted to know what was going on. Getting closer, he managed to see between a couple boys. Taehyung was on the floor, picking up scattered books and papers. His locker door was open with nothing inside of it. Had someone gotten into Taehyung's locker and thrown his stuff all over the floor? Jimin knew what that was like. Taehyung had done that to him several times before. Being a nice person, Jimin would normally help someone pick up their things, but he didn't want to go near Taehyung. So he just walked away.

Yoongi stepped over and pushed his way through the crowd of students. A smirk came over his lips when he saw Taehyung on the floor."Aw, little baby Taetae has a mess to clean up." he taunted. He kicked Taehyung's books, scattering them all over again.

"Hyung!" Taehyung didn't understand why Yoongi was acting this way toward him. Yoongi's behavior toward Taehyung had been getting worse for the past couple weeks.

"Uh-oh. Did I upset the baby?" Yoongi taunted some more."What are you gonna do about it? You ain't shit." Yoongi walked past Taehyung, making sure to purposely step on his hand in the process.

In the back of the crowd, Jungkook stood there with a smirk on his lips. He watched Taehyung pick up some of his books, but he grew bored. Walking away from the scene, he went in the same direction as Yoongi. This was exactly what he wanted.

\---

Taehyung went straight to Yoongi after school. He wanted to know what was causing Yoongi to be so mean to him."Hyung, what the hell is going on with you?!"

Yoongi looked at Taehyung and scoffed."What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're being so mean to me!" Taehyung didn't understand this at all.

"Because I told him to." Jungkook approached Taehyung from behind and shoved him down to the ground."He and I agree that it would be fun to destroy you."

Taehyung landed hard on his hands and knees. Sitting back on his knees and looked up at Yoongi."But why? What did I do to deserve it?"

Yoongi shrugged slightly."You don't need to do anything to deserve it. We want to destroy you, so that's what we're going to do."

Taehyung turned his gaze to Jungkook."Why are you doing this to me?"

"Aw, does it hurt to be treated the same way you treat my little Jimin-hyung?" Jungkook already felt possessive over Jimin. He wanted Jimin to be his, but he needed to get rid of Taehyung first.

"So you're bullying me for bullying Jimin?" Taehyung asked with a defiant tone."It's his own fault for being such an easy target."

Jungkook narrowed his gaze and kicked Taehyung in the back, scoffing as he fell the rest of the way against the ground."You're an easy target too, dipshit."

Yoongi squatted down by Taehyung and smirked at him."You know, at least this kid isn't a little whiny bitch like you." Straightening himself up, he kicked Taehyung's stomach."Ruining your life is going to be so much fun."

Taehyung fought back tears as the two boys kicked him. Why was this happening to him? All because he bullied Jimin? His mind came to one conclusion. This was Jimin's fault. He had to make Jimin pay for this.

When Jungkook and Yoongi got bored of kicking Taehyung, they laughed at him."See ya tomorrow, baby Taetae." Yoongi teased as he walked away with Jungkook.

Taehyung shakily got up from the ground and groaned at the pain. His torso must be covered in bruises now. He needed to go somewhere. He had one place in mind. Jimin's house. But that didn't go the way he planned. When Taehyung was getting close to Jimin's house, he saw Jungkook being welcomed inside. He couldn't go there while Jungkook would be there. He needed to get Jimin alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin bit his lip as he looked at the mess on the floor in front of his locker. Everything was ruined. His classwork, his notes, his textbooks. They were all torn to shreds. He knew this had to have been done by Taehyung. Jimin squatted down in silence and began gathering his destroyed things. Other students saw the mess and did nothing to help. No one ever wanted to help anyone who was getting bullied. Students seemed to think that would cause them to be bullied as well.

"Hey, what happened?" Hoseok squatted down by Jimin and started picking up some of the younger boy's things.

"What do you think happened?" Namjoon cracked his knuckles."That assface Taehyung did this."

Jimin didn't say a word to his friends. He knew that no words would undo this. No words would make him feel better in this moment. He didn't know what he was going to tell his parents to let them know that he needed them to pay for the school's books."I'm...going to be in so much trouble..." he mumbled after a while.

Hoseok looked at the ripped textbook pages and sighed."Just explain to your parents that it was Taehyung. I'm sure they'll understand."

Jimin shook his head."I can't do that." He couldn't just tell his parents about the bully. He already felt helpless and pathetic. Admitting to his parents that he was getting bullied like this would make him feel even worse. He wanted to make his parents proud. Telling them that he was being bullied would only disappoint them, he thought.

"You know what you can do?" Namjoon was frowning deeply."You can let me kick his ass."

"No, Joonie." Hoseok held a finger up and wagged it at Namjoon."Violence isn't the answer."

"Yes, it is." Namjoon argued."If I kick his ass, he'll learn to leave Jimin alone."

Hoseok stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at Namjoon."Don't use that tone with me. You know I don't approve of violence."

Namjoon placed his hands on his hips defiantly."Maybe I don't care if you approve or not."

"Fine. Do what you want." Hoseok was getting really sick of Namjoon's constant talk about violence.

"I will." Namjoon stormed off, ready to find Taehyung and teach him a lesson.

Hoseok resumed helping Jimin pick up his things. Once they got everything picked up, he sighed."I'm sorry you had to see us argue." he said as he lowered his gaze.

"It's okay, Hyung." Jimin was worried about his friends."Will you two be alright?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Hoseok rubbed his eyes a little, wiping away tears that he refused to let spill."I just always feel guilty after we argue."

Jimin's lips pulled into a tender smile."It's because you love him, right?"

Hoseok nodded and smiled back at Jimin."Yeah." His smile faltered slightly."But I think it's one-sided."

Jimin cocked his head a little to the side."Why do you think that? You two have been together for a year."

"Well, you see, Namjoon and I don't really do anything together." Hoseok explained."I mean, we go on dates and sometimes hold hands, but he won't even kiss me." He let out a soft sigh."I tried to kiss him a couple days ago, but he just pulled away and shook his head."

"I wonder why." That didn't make sense to Jimin. Why would Namjoon be dating Hoseok for so long if he didn't love him?

"I don't know. Anyway, we need to get to our classes. I'll see you later." Hoseok gave a small wave then walked away.

Jimin put his torn up things into his locker then went to his first class. He really hoped things would be okay today. He didn't want any other bad things to happen.

\---

Namjoon planned on finding Taehyung and beating him up for being mean to Jimin. He asked around to find out where Taehyung was and heard that he had gone to the locker room with Yoongi. Namjoon went to the locker room but stopped as he could hear Taehyung and Yoongi inside.

"You're so pathetic." Yoongi spat at Taehyung."I can't believe you actually thought I was your friend." The fact that he was smirking and amused was evident in his tone."You're nothing but a pathetic loser. Always picking on Jimin because you like him. And now you blame him for what's happening to you? Learn to accept the fact that you're worthless. No one will ever want to actually be your friend."

"Yoongi-hyung, please stop saying these things to me." Taehyung's voice wavered as he tried to be calm."I'll do anything. Just please stop being so mean to me."

Yoongi sneered."Anything?" There was a loud bang as Taehyung was slammed against a locker."Take off your pants. I'm gonna use them to tie you to the flagpole."

Namjoon couldn't stand to listen to this. He just discovered that Taehyung was now getting bullied by Yoongi. Should he care? Wasn't Taehyung getting what he deserved? With a frown, Namjoon walked away from the locker room. Why should he even care if Taehyung was getting bullied? The things being done to him were already done to Jimin. This would teach Taehyung a lesson.

Namjoon didn't even feel guilty when students gathered around the flagpole at lunchtime to laugh at Taehyung. The former bully was bound with his pants, his outer space boxers on display for everyone. Namjoon frowned deeply and turned to walk away from the scene. But he stopped when he heard something that grabbed his attention.

"Great work, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook was nearby with Yoongi. He was very pleased."That little bitch will learn to stay away from my Jimin-hyung."

Namjoon looked at Jungkook with wide eyes as he and Yoongi walked back into the school building. He was behind this? He was doing this to make Taehyung stay away from Jimin? Namjoon approved. Taehyung was getting what he deserved, and Jimin would be safe.

"What is wrong with you people?!" That desperate-sounding voice surprised everyone. No one expected this to happen. Jimin wove his way through the crowd of students and tugged at Taehyung's pants to untie him from the flagpole."Are you okay?!" Jimin understood how humiliating that was. He didn't think anyone deserved to go through that.

Once he was untied, Taehyung snatched his pants from Jimin's hands."Back off! I don't need your help!" He was humiliated and angry. He hated the way this felt. And he knew that he had put Jimin through the same feelings. With his pants in his hands, he stormed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were certainly getting out of hand. Jimin didn't even know why he had helped Taehyung. Wasn't the bully just getting what he deserved? Why did Jimin help him? Taehyung clearly didn't want his help. Jimin also didn't know what to do about Jungkook. The younger boy started coming over to his house more often and seemed to be flirting with him. Jimin didn't know what to think of it. No one had ever flirted with him before, so he was flattered, but he didn't know if he felt the same way or not.

"I have a feeling that brat will leave you alone now, Hyung." Jungkook said with his innocent smile.

"What makes you say that?" Jimin wasn't really sure if Taehyung was going to leave him alone or not.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders simply."Well, now that he's getting bullied, he knows what it's like. He might not do it to you anymore."

Jimin was sitting in his bedroom with Jungkook, just trying to figure out everything that was going on."But why is he getting bullied? No one deserves to go through that."

"You didn't deserve it, but you went through it." Jungkook moved a little closer to Jimin."Maybe someone is making him pay for hurting you."

Jimin looked at Jungkook and blushed lightly as he saw how close the taller boy was. Maybe sitting on his bed with Jungkook wasn't a good idea. He was getting really nervous."What do you mean?"

Jungkook leaned in closer, the tip of his nose barely brushing against Jimin's."I mean, someone likes you. And that someone is making sure you never get bullied again."

"J-Jungkook, you mean..." Jimin was understanding this much now."It's you?"

Jungkook's cute smile turned into a smirk that could have anyone desiring him."I like you, Jimin-hyung. I'm not the one bullying that brat, but I wish I was." he lied."I'll protect you from anyone who ever dares to hurt you again."

Jimin scooted just a little away from Jungkook. He was getting very uncomfortable."Jungkook, bullying is wrong. We should never encourage it."

Jungkook scooted closer again and placed a hand gently onto Jimin's thigh."But we should be thankful that you are not the target anymore." He was a very impatient boy and didn't want to wait for Jimin to accept him anymore. He wanted him now."You can be the target of something much better."

"The target of what?" Jimin's blush grew darker as he felt Jungkook's hand slide onto his inner thigh.

Jungkook lightly blew onto Jimin's ear before whispering to him."The target of lust. Desire." He licked Jimin's earlobe then moved his hand to his crotch."You certainly are like a walking battery, fueling my lust for you."

Jimin quickly stood and moved away from Jungkook."Y-you shouldn't do that."

Jungkook smirked at Jimin as he stood."Why not? I can make you feel really good, Hyung."

Jimin backed up as Jungkook stepped toward him."Jungkook, we haven't even known each other for that long." He quietly gasped when his back came in contact with his dresser.

Jungkook placed his hands against the dresser on either side of Jimin."Then let me get to know you better." He leaned in close and nibbled on Jimin's neck."We can know each other more intimately."

Jimin was scared. He had never expected such behavior to come from someone as cute as Jungkook."N-no, we can't."

"Why not?" Jungkook pressed his body to Jimin's, playfully biting his neck."Are you a virgin?" He didn't hear a vocal response, but having his head this close to Jimin's throat made it easy for him to hear the smaller boy gulp."That's so cute. Makes me want you even more."

Jimin moved his hands to Jungkook's chest and gave him a push."Jungkook, stop." He couldn't believe this behavior. Where had the sweet, cute Jungkook gone?

"What the hell, Hyung?" Jungkook was losing his patience. Grabbing Jimin's wrist, he pulled the older boy over to the bed and shoved him back onto it. He pounced onto Jimin and pinned his wrists down."Don't fight me, Jimin-hyung. Just give in, and I'll give you so much pleasure."

"Jungko--" Jimin tried to tell him to stop again, but his mouth was soon covered by Jungkook's mouth. Jimin's eyes widened. His first kiss was just stolen. He struggled beneath Jungkook, but he couldn't get his hands free.

Jungkook forced a knee between Jimin's legs. Then, he released Jimin's wrists. He knew the smaller boy couldn't push him off. His hands pushed up Jimin's shirt then tugged on his pants. But he was soon stopped when Jimin's knee moved up quickly, making pretty hard contact with his groin. Jungkook completely lost his patience now as he tried to fight back the pain."You little bitch." he hissed at Jimin."Why can't you just be grateful that I want you?"

"Mom!! Dad!!" Jimin screamed as loud as he could."Help!!"

Hearing the loud sounds of footsteps coming to the room quickly, Jungkook got off of Jimin and went to the door. When he opened it, he came face-to-face with Jimin's worried parents."Everything's okay." he told them with a sweet smile."Jimin-hyung and I were playing around, and I guess I got a little too rough. Sorry."

"Well, try to be more careful next time." Jimin's mom fell for that cute smile.

But Jimin's dad didn't."It's getting close to dinnertime anyway. Maybe you should head on home." he told Jungkook."I'm sure your parents won't want you to stay out too late."

"You're right. I should get going." Jungkook glanced back at Jimin and wished he could just continue, but that wasn't an option right now."Bye, Hyung. See ya at school." That said, he took his leave for now, not really having a choice. But this wasn't over.


	8. Chapter 8

Jimin felt like he was the world's most disappointing son. After Jungkook had left, his dad came into his room and made him talk about what had happened. His dad kept insisting that Jimin talk more, which led to him admitting that he had been getting bullied at school. Jimin told his dad all the things that had happened to him. He told him how his textbooks had gotten torn up. But he didn't tell his dad the name of his bully. He didn't want his dad to go to the school and cause a scene.

Jimin felt so pathetic and worthless. Once his dad left him alone, he cried into his pillow. He hadn't wanted his parents to know that he had been getting bullied. But now his dad knew and was most likely telling his mom. Grabbing his phone, Jimin called Hoseok. He really needed to talk to a friend.

"Jiminie, hey." Hoseok greeted after the third ring."I'm eating dinner right now, and my parents don't like it when I talk on the phone at the table. Is this important?"

Jimin sniffled and couldn't control the shakiness of his voice."I'm sorry, Hoseok-hyung. I just really need to talk."

"Are you crying?" Hoseok could be heard apologizing to his parents and excusing himself from the table politely. After a short moment, he had his full attention back on Jimin."Jiminie, what's wrong?"

"I had to tell my dad." Jimin knew Hoseok would know what he meant."I had to tell him."

"It'll be okay, Jiminie. He's your dad. He loves you." Hoseok really wished he could soothe Jimin, but he couldn't really do much over the phone.

Jimin rolled over on his bed to face the wall."I'm such a loser. Taehyung bullies me and now Jungkook...He..." He didn't know if he could say this.

"Is something wrong with Jungkook?" Hoseok sounded so worried."What happened?"

Jimin felt more tears sting his eyes as he sniffled."Jungkook tried to...He forced himself on me..."

"What?!" Hoseok was definitely not okay with this."Did he hurt you?! If he hurt you, I'll make sure he stays away from you!"

Jimin was glad that Hoseok was such a protective friend."I'm not hurt, but he...he kissed me and touched me...He tried to take off my clothes..."

"Jiminie, are you going to be okay until I see you tomorrow?" Hoseok didn't want Jimin to do anything stupid. He didn't want his best friend to get hurt in any way.

Jimin was quiet for a moment and could practically feel Hoseok's worry seeping through the phone."Yeah...I'll be okay..."

Hoseok really hoped Jimin wasn't thinking of doing anything stupid."Okay, but if you need me, just call. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Hyung." Jimin sniffed and knew that he should end this call."I guess I'll let you get back to your food. Sorry for interrupting dinner."

"It's okay. I'll always answer the phone for you, Jiminie." Hoseok would never hesitate to stop what he was doing to help Jimin.

"Good night, Hyung." Jimin ended the call and set his phone onto his bed beside his pillow. He didn't think he could face his parents now that they knew what a pathetic waste of space he was. So he had no intention of joining them for dinner.

It took a while for Jimin's parents to come to his room after they had a talk about the bullying and Jungkook. They opened his bedroom door but didn't enter the room. It was easy to see that Jimin was upset and needed space."Jimin, sweetie, dinner is ready." his mom spoke softly, not wanting to upset him further.

Jimin gave no response."You can talk to us about anything." his dad said."No matter what, we'll always love you." When they still received no response, his parents closed the door to let Jimin have some time to himself.

\---

In the morning, Jimin did not join his parents for breakfast. He didn't even speak to them. He just got ready for school and left without so much as a glance to them. He just couldn't do it. He felt like a failure and didn't think he could ever face them again. When he got to school, he went straight to Hoseok's locker in the senior hallway to wait for him. He didn't have to wait for long. When Hoseok showed up, Jimin perked up just slightly."Hoseok-hyung."

"Good morning, Jiminie." Hoseok could tell by Jimin's expression that his best friend was still upset. He didn't blame him at all for that.

"Where's Namjoon-hyung?" Jimin always felt safe whenever both of his friends were with him, but he only had one of them right now.

Hoseok shrugged a little."I don't know. We haven't spoken since our argument." He didn't want to tell Jimin, but he was thinking of breaking up with Namjoon. He didn't want to deal with these one-sided feelings anymore.

Jimin hoped everything was going to be okay between Hoseok and Namjoon. He wouldn't want to see his friends split up."I wish you and I could have classes together."

"Me too." Hoseok didn't like leaving Jimin's side while knowing that things were so bad for him. He wished he could stay by him at all times."Let me know at lunch if Taehyung or Jungkook do anything. I'll do anything to help you."

"I will." Jimin was already looking forward to lunchtime. He wanted to be close to Hoseok and stay away from Jungkook and Taehyung.

\---

"Why are you even talking to me, nerd?" Yoongi had no idea why Namjoon had approached him. They had never gotten along.

"You're turning on Taehyung and bullying him now?" Namjoon asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Yoongi perked an eyebrow."What's it to you?"

A smirk came over Namjoon's lips."I've had enough of him hurting Jimin. I want to help you teach him a lesson."

"I'm not doing this to teach him a lesson, loser." Yoongi rolled his eyes."I'm doing it for entertainment."

"I don't care why you're doing it." Namjoon was just so tired of dealing with Taehyung's shit."Let me join you."

"You better not whine like a bitch if something gets too bad for your taste. I hate whiners." Yoongi knew he was going to have fun with this."We are going to destroy him."


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin was so relieved to get to the cafeteria at lunchtime. He sat with Hoseok and wondered why Namjoon wasn't sitting with them. He was relieved that Jungkook wasn't at their table."Hyung, is it just you and me?" Jimin asked as he sat down.

Hoseok gave a small nod."Yeah, I guess so. Jungkook tried to sit here, but I made him leave." Hoseok glanced over toward another table."And I guess Namjoon has made a new friend."

Jimin looked over and saw that Namjoon was sitting with Yoongi."Why is Namjoon-hyung with Yoongi-hyung?"

Hoseok sighed heavily."Namjoon has decided to become a bully." he said with sadness in his tone."I saw him helping Yoongi-hyung pick on Taehyung earlier."

Jimin glanced around the cafeteria."Where's Jungkook?" He felt uneasy when he didn't know where Jungkook was. While glancing around, he spotted Taehyung sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria alone. Jimin felt bad for him because he knew what it felt like to be bullied so horribly.

"I don't know where he went after I made him leave this table." Hoseok stood."I'll be right back. There's something I need to do."

Namjoon was quiet as he was sitting with Yoongi. He was just poking at his food a little as he thought about his decision to help Yoongi bully Taehyung. He just wanted Taehyung to get what he deserved. He knew Hoseok wasn't going to like this one bit, and he also knew that meant they were going to argue again. He hated arguing with Hoseok. He really did like him a lot, but they didn't see this problem the same way. He lifted his gaze when Hoseok approached the table."Hoseok?"

Hoseok sighed softly and tried to keep himself calm about this. He had made up his mind when he saw Namjoon bullying Taehyung with Yoongi earlier."Namjoon, I don't think I can deal with this patchwork relationship anymore. I feel like I'm the only one who has been trying to keep it together." He gulped quietly."Let's break up."

"But, Hoseok, I'm doing what needs to be done." Namjoon protested.

"Bullying is not the answer, Namjoon. It will only make things worse." Hoseok turned to walk away and bumped into Jungkook, who had been standing behind him.

"A breakup, huh? How cute." Jungkook smirked at Hoseok."Why don't you go back to your own table, loser? Namjoon-hyung is with us now. No one at this table needs a little slut like you ruining the fun."

Namjoon watched Hoseok storm back to his own table to sit with Jimin. Then, he looked at Jungkook."Why would you say that to Hoseok? He's done nothing to deserve that." He was happy to help them bully Taehyung, but he was not okay with Hoseok getting talked to like that.

Yoongi rolled his eyes."No whining. Jungkook wants Jimin, and Hoseok started keeping them apart today."

Jungkook sat down beside Yoongi."As long at he keeps me from Jimin-hyung, I will make him miserable."

Namjoon looked down as he was already starting to regret his decision to help Yoongi, but he couldn't just back out. He had made this decision, and he had to deal with it.

Jimin looked up at Hoseok when his friend came back to the table."Are you okay?" He had been watching what was going on, but he couldn't hear anything that was said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hoseok sat down and smiled widely at Jimin, not wanting to make him worry."It's just you and me from now on, I guess. I broke up with Namjoon."

"You did?" Jimin reached across the table and grabbed Hoseok's hand. He knew his friend must be covering up sadness.

Hoseok did his best to keep smiling at Jimin when his hand was grabbed."I am tired of being the only one keeping our relationship together, so I ended it. I don't want to date a bully."

Jimin squeezed Hoseok's hand a little to comfort his friend."It'll be okay, Hoseok-hyung."

"I know, Jiminie." Hoseok knew that things were going to be okay. He just had to forget about Namjoon.

\---

Taehyung should have known that Namjoon was going to join the bullying. He knew Namjoon hated him for bullying Jimin. So when Namjoon slammed him against the wall behind the school, he wasn't surprised. This just made him give up a little more. Yoongi had forced him to come back here after school and let Namjoon take over. Taehyung winced when he was hit hard in the stomach with Namjoon's knee.

"Hit him again." Yoongi encouraged. He was pleased when Namjoon's knee came in contact with Taehyung's stomach a second time."Hit his face."

Namjoon felt guilty, but he ignored that feeling. He wanted Taehyung to get what he deserved. With a tightly-clenched fist, he punched the former bully in the face. Namjoon threw Taehyung to the ground and kicked his side.

Jungkook came around the corner and smirked at the sight."All the other students are gone." he told Yoongi."Let's stuff this piece of shit into his locker." He had been told before that Taehyung had stuffed Jimin into his locker. So he was going to go the same to Taehyung. But this was going to be worse."Since it's Friday, no one will find him until Monday."

Namjoon's eyes widened."We can't leave him in his locker all weekend."

"No whining." Yoongi grabbed Taehyung and started dragging him as he struggled."This little bitch needs to be miserable."

Namjoon followed Yoongi and Jungkook, already wishing he had never decided to become one of them. Should he stop them from trapping Taehyung in his locker all weekend? The former bully would be stuck in there for three nights. As he watched Taehyung kick and struggle, he reminded himself that Taehyung had stuffed Jimin into his locker for a whole night."You deserve this." he spat at Taehyung.

Jungkook and Yoongi forcefully stuffed Taehyung into his locker and got the door closed. They laughed at him and tauntingly told him to have a good weekend before walking away. Namjoon hesitated, standing by Taehyung's locker as he heard him start to cry. They were breaking him. This was what Namjoon had wanted. He should have been careful of what he wished for. Lowering his head, he walked away. This was going to be an awful weekend. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin was just lying in his bed on Sunday as he had nothing to do. He had gotten used to hanging out with Jungkook on Sundays. That wasn't going to happen anymore. And Hoseok couldn't hang out with him because for him, Sunday was family day. Jimin thought Hoseok's family was wonderful, spending every Sunday together. But Jimin couldn't face his own parents. He hadn't spoken to them since he told his dad that he was getting bullied. He felt like such a failure and could only hope that his parents wouldn't hate him for being such a disappointment.

Jimin stretched out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to think of something to do. Since it was so quiet in his room, he actually heard his phone buzz against the hard wood of his dresser when it vibrated. Getting off his bed, Jimin stepped over to the dresser and grabbed his phone. He was quite surprised to see a text from Namjoon. It simply asked him to go by the school to get a book he needed from his locker.

Jimin texted back to ask why Namjoon couldn't just get it himself. He waited for a response. After a few minutes, he got another text saying that Namjoon was too busy to go. With a sigh, Jimin texted back again, agreeing to get the book for him. Pulling on his shoes, Jimin headed out of his room. He avoided his parents, not wanting them to speak to him. Getting out of his house without confronting his parents, he made his way to the school.

\---

Namjoon was relieved that he got Jimin to go to the school for him. He just couldn't do it himself. He didn't really need the book he requested Jimin to retrieve. Nor was he busy with anything. This whole weekend, he had been unable to sleep, feeling too guilty about Taehyung being stuck inside his locker for so long. It was wrong of him to assist in such abuse. He felt ashamed, too horrified by what he had done to face Taehyung himself.

So he needed someone to find Taehyung and get him out of that locker. He knew Jimin was caring enough to at least consider helping the former bully. Since his locker was in the same hall as Taehyung's, Namjoon knew Jimin would pass by it. He just hoped Jungkook and Yoongi wouldn't discover that he was feeling too guilty to let Taehyung stay in the locker for a third night.

\---

Jimin hated being in the school alone. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but it still creeped him out. It had definitely been creepy when he had been in his locker all night. Being in the school alone made him think of when Namjoon and Hoseok had talked him into trying out some scary games, one of those games being Corpse Party. That had terrified him. Ugh, why did memories of that horrible game have to pop into his mind now?

As quickly and quietly as possible, Jimin made his way to Namjoon's locker. He knew Namjoon's combination, so that made this easy. Opening Namjoon's locker, he flinched at how loud it seemed within the deafening silence of the rest of the school. After grabbing the book, he closed the locker and made a mad dash down the hall, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Hello?! Wait!" a voice caused Jimin to abruptly stop."Help! Get me out of here!"

Jimin's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. And his stomach did all sorts of twists and drops that he thought it was going to fall out of his butt."He-hello?"

There was banging coming from inside a nearby locker."Help me! Please!"

Now Jimin recognized the voice."Taehyung?" He approached the locker and felt his heart sink. How long had Taehyung been in there?"Tell me your combination."

Taehyung's combination was spoken in a jumble, desperate to get out of his locker. He didn't even recognize who was helping him, too focused on getting out. When the locker was opened, he fell out, arms catching him before he hit the floor. He peered up at his savior with tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes."Jimin?"

"Taehyung, are you okay?" Jimin was so hurt to see that Taehyung had been put through something so horrible. He could also tell that Taehyung had been hurt before getting stuffed into his locker. There was a dark bruise on his cheekbone."Who did this to you?"

Taehyung felt like complete and utter shit. Why was Jimin helping him? Why did Jimin care? He had been so horrible to the boy in front of him. So why?"I-it doesn't matter." Taehyung pulled away from Jimin and turned back toward his locker, slamming it shut. His whole body ached. Now he knew how Jimin had felt. Taehyung couldn't even move without pain. He flinched when his wrist was grabbed."What are you doing?"

Jimin looked at Taehyung with such great concern. If he didn't help Taehyung, who would? Since Yoongi had turned against Taehyung, that meant he had no friends at all. Who would take care of him?"I'm taking you to my house. I'll get you some painkillers and an icepack."

How could Taehyung accept the help of the boy he had treated so cruelly? This was one reason why he liked Jimin. The boy was so caring and kind. That was part of Jimin's charm that he seemed to not even know he had. But Taehyung couldn't do it. He felt too guilty. So he jerked his wrist out of Jimin's grasp."I don't need your help. I have painkillers at home."

Jimin picked up Namjoon's book he had dropped to catch Taehyung."Are you sure?" He sighed when Taehyung nodded."Okay, but if you ever need help, you know where I live." He started to walk away but halted when Taehyung spoke.

"Why would you help me after how bad I was to you?" Taehyung didn't understand.

Jimin turned back to Taehyung and smiled softly."When I was in that situation, I wanted help. From anyone." His gaze shifted to Taehyung's locker."I learned how scary it is to be hurt like that when that was me."

Taehyung bit his lip and watched Jimin walk away. Tears welled up in his eyes then spilled down his cheeks. He didn't deserve Jimin's kindness. He knew that."I'm sorry..." he whimpered after Jimin was gone."I'm sorry I hurt you..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hoseok-hyung, do you know where Taehyung lives?" Jimin randomly asked between classes on Monday.

Hoseok shook his head a little."No. Why?" He had no idea why Jimin would want to know where Taehyung lived.

"He's not here today." Jimin had noticed that Taehyung was absent today. Perhaps he wasn't feeling well or maybe he was in pain after spending most of the weekend inside his locker. Jimin hadn't told Hoseok about that yet."I'm worried."

Hoseok sighed softly."You're too much of an angel sometimes, Jiminie." He gently ruffled Jimin's hair."Why are you worrying about him? He has always been so mean to you."

Jimin shrugged his shoulders."He's been getting bullied, Hyung. Yoongi-hyung turned against him, so Taehyung has no friends now."

Hoseok frowned as he listened to what Jimin was saying."What, you want us to be his friends now? Is that it?" Seeing Jimin nod, Hoseok didn't know what to do."Jiminie, how are we supposed to just become friends with that brat? Do you expect me to just forgive him and welcome him as a friend after the way he treated you?"

"I don't know, Hyung." Jimin lowered his gaze and sighed."I just don't think it's right for us to do nothing while he gets hurt. He was bad to me, I know. But he's being treated worse than I was." He lifted his gaze to look at Hoseok with desperation in his eyes."He trapped me in my locker for a whole night, but he was trapped in his locker all weekend."

"Wait, what?" Hoseok was shocked to hear that."He was in his locker all weekend? How do you know this?"

"I know because I'm the one who let him out of his locker." Jimin was really worried about Taehyung. He knew it must have been horrible to be trapped inside his cramped locker for two nights."Namjoon-hyung texted me yesterday and asked me to come to school and get his chemistry book from his locker. After I got his book, I heard Taehyung start yelling from inside his locker. I got him out."

There was something about this that bothered Hoseok."Namjoon asked you to come here to get his chemistry book?"

"Yeah. He said he needed it for his homework." Jimin tilted his head a little to the side as he saw a look of suspicion on Hoseok's face."What is it, Hyung?"

Hoseok was mad as he knew what was going on."Namjoon knew Taehyung was in his locker. He sent you here so that you would notice Taehyung and let him out."

"What makes you say that?" Jimin wanted to know exactly what Hoseok was thinking.

"Namjoon and I have chemistry together. There was no chemistry homework over the weekend." Hoseok frowned deeply."That means Namjoon knew Taehyung was in his locker. Namjoon was either the one who put him in there or at least present when it happened."

Jimin felt his heart drop. He still had some hope that Namjoon would come back to them and apologize to Hoseok. He hoped his friends would get back together. But if Namjoon was being a bully, there was no way he and Hoseok would get back together."But that means Namjoon feels bad about it, right? If he didn't feel bad, he wouldn't have sent me here."

"It doesn't matter if he feels bad. He's still being a bully." Hoseok couldn't forgive Namjoon for the way he was acting. He hated Namjoon's decision to join Yoongi."It is even worse that Jungkook is a part of their bully circle. So Namjoon is not only hanging with a violent bully. But he's also hanging with the jerk who molested you."

Jimin knew that Namjoon's decisions were unforgivable, but he still had a small bit of hope that they could be friends again."We'll figure out what to do about Namjoon-hyung later. He's not the one getting hurt. I need to find out where Taehyung lives."

Hoseok figured there was no way he could stop Jimin from worrying about the former bully. It was worrisome that Taehyung was being treated so badly, but Hoseok just couldn't bring himself to forgive Taehyung, even though he did feel sorry for him."Fine. I'll ask around a bit and see if anyone knows his address. If I figure out where he lives, I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Thanks, Hyung." Jimin was relieved that Hoseok was going to help him find out Taehyung's address.

\---

After lunch, Jimin went to the restroom and sighed heavily as he washed his hands. He just wanted to go to Taehyung's house and check on him, but he still didn't know where he lived. He had asked a few people, but none of them knew. Had Taehyung never told anyone where he lived? The one person who would definitely know was Yoongi, but Jimin couldn't ask him. That would be a very stupid idea.

"You shouldn't have told Hoseok-hyung about me." That voice startled Jimin.

Lifting his gaze to look in the mirror above the sink, Jimin saw Jungkook standing behind him."Why wouldn't I tell him?"

Jungkook was not in the mood to deal with anyone talking back to him."That ugly slut is trying to keep us apart." He grabbed Jimin's butt, smirking as he could see Jimin's shy reaction in the mirror's reflection."Just let me have you. I won't let anyone treat you badly. All you have to do is let me fuck you."

That wasn't even tempting for Jimin. He didn't want to give himself to someone who clearly didn't want to have a serious relationship with him. He wanted a nice boyfriend, not someone who obviously just wanted sex."N-no."

"Jiminie, you in here?" That was the voice of Jimin's guardian angel, his best friend. Hoseok frowned when he saw what was happening."Get away from him, you jerk!"

Jungkook groaned when Hoseok stomped over and grabbed his arm to pull him away from Jimin."Why must you get in the way?" Being angry and annoyed, Jungkook swung his arm and elbowed Hoseok in the face.

"Hoseok-hyung!" Jimin moved away from Jungkook and grabbed Hoseok's arm with both hands."Are you okay?"

Hoseok moved both hands up to his face, groaning in pain. Jungkook's elbow had hit him right in the nose."You brat!"

Jungkook sneered then left the bathroom. His fun was over for now. He would make Hoseok regret ruining his fun. But that would have to wait until later.

Jimin carefully moved one of Hoseok's hands away from his face and panicked when he saw blood."Let's get you to the nurse's office." Jimin led Hoseok out of the bathroom and down the hall. When they got to the nurse's office, he spotted the nurse sitting behind his desk at the back corner of the room."Nurse Kim, Hoseok-hyung is hurt."

The nurse was Kim Seokjin, and so many girls had crushes on him. But they were disappointed because he always remained professional and pretended to not notice their crushes and poor attempts at flirting."Oh my. What happened?" he asked as he stood and made his way over to them.

"I was hit in the nose." Hoseok answered with a pained groan.

Nurse Kim grabbed a few paper towels and stepped over to a nearby sink, getting them wet."Alright, let me see it. We need to clean it."

When Hoseok moved his hands away from his nose, he saw Nurse Kim frown."Is it really bad?" he asked with worry.

"Is Hoseok-hyung going to be okay?" Jimin didn't want his best friend to keep feeling pain.

Nurse Kim sighed softly at the boys' questions."It's not too bad." He turned his gaze to Jimin."He'll be fine. You head on to class. I'll take care of this."

"Okay." Jimin lightly pat Hoseok's shoulder."I'll see you later, Hyung."

Hoseok pouted as Jimin left the nurse's office. He hoped Jimin would be okay without him."Is this going to hurt?" he asked the male nurse.

"I'm afraid so." Nurse Kim lifted the wet paper towels in one hand and held his other hand out to Hoseok."Would you like to squeeze my hand while I clean the blood? It will help you deal with the pain."

"Yes. Thank you." Hoseok grabbed the nurse's hand and squeezed it as his nose was being cleaned. It ached and stung a lot. Hoseok had a low tolerance for pain, so this felt awful for him.


	12. Chapter 12

After school on Wednesday, Jimin was even more worried about Taehyung. He still hadn't shown up to school."Hoseok-hyung, something must really be wrong with him. He hasn't shown up for school for three days."

Hoseok couldn't deny that he was worried too, but he wasn't showing it as much as Jimin."Maybe he's too scared to come to school." He sighed as he thought of that possibility."If he shows up, Jungkook, Namjoon, and Yoongi-hyung will all bully him."

"I wish they would leave him alone." Jimin had finally found someone today who knew Taehyung's address, so he was going to his house after he would drop his backpack off at home."I got Taehyung's address from Junmyeon-hyung, so I'm going to his house to see if he's okay."

Hoseok smiled softly."You're such an angel, Jiminie. Taehyung doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Kindness isn't about who deserves it, Hyung." Jimin said with such a sweet smile."We should always try to be kind to people. You know that."

"Yes, I know." Hoseok sighed as his smile remained on his lips."I just don't want you to get too close to Taehyung and get hurt again."

Jimin was well-aware that Hoseok was just worried about him."I'll be okay. If anything bad happens, I'll let you know."

"Okay, good." Hoseok waved to Jimin as they went their separate ways.

Jimin walked straight home and was nervous about going inside his house. He was still avoiding his parents. But he wasn't lucky enough to avoid them today. As soon as he stepped inside, he was spotted by his mom."Ah, man." He tried to quickly walk to his room, but his mom spoke.

"Honey, how long are you going to avoid us?" She sounded quite sad."Please talk to us, Jiminie."

Jimin felt guilty as he heard his mom's sad tone."Mom, I...How am I supposed to talk you..? You know what's been going on...You know what happened when Jungkook was here..."

His mom took a couple steps closer to him."Sweetie, none of that changes how much your dad and I love you."

"But I get bullied, Mom. I'm not strong or popular. I've let you down." Jimin wouldn't even face his mom."I'm a failure."

"Park Jimin." his mom said with a stern tone now."You are not a failure. Don't ever say that about yourself."

Jimin slightly flinched at the stern tone. His mom never used that tone toward him unless he was in trouble."But I'm not anything special. I'm not strong. I'm not popular. I'm not even at the top of any of my classes."

"There's nothing wrong with that." His mom stepped closer and moved around Jimin to stand in front of him."Why should that matter?"

"I want you and Dad to be proud of me." Jimin wanted to hug his mom and seek comfort in her motherly embrace, but he didn't want to be weak."I want you to be able to tell your friends at work how cool I am. I want you to be able to brag that you have such a great son." He lowered his gaze and sighed."But you don't have a great son to brag about."

His mom cupped both of his cheeks and made him look at her."My little Jiminie, I brag about you at work all the time."

Jimin was really surprised to hear that."You do?"

"Of course I do." His mom smiled lovingly at him."I may not get to tell my friends that my son is a straight A student. I may not get to tell them that you're the captain of the basketball team. But you know what I do get to tell them?" Her smile widened with pride."I get to tell all my friends that my son is the most charming boy in South Korea. My son is the sweetest, kindest boy anyone will ever meet. And I am so proud of you."

Jimin gave in to the desire to hug his mom. He threw his arms around her and smiled."Thanks, Mom. I love you."

His mom wrapped her arms around him and couldn't stop smiling."I love you too, Jiminie."

\---

Now that he felt much better, Jimin was ready to check on Taehyung. He had stayed at home a little longer than he thought he would because he ended up having a talk with his dad, pretty much the same kind of talk he had with his mom. He was so relieved that he didn't need to avoid his parents any longer. He had hated avoiding them. Jimin gulped quietly as he peered at the front of Taehyung's home. The place was pretty messy. The yard was a bit overgrown, and a couple windows were broken, just covered with plastic. Nervously, Jimin raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?!" shouted a voice Jimin didn't recognize. It was a guy's voice."Taehyung, answer the damn door!"

"You answer the door!" Taehyung could be heard shouting back."I don't want to!"

A woman's voice was heard next."Jongin, just answer the fucking door! You're both lazy shits!"

"At least we're not alcoholics like you, woman!" The door was soon opened by a tall guy, who must be the one named Jongin. He looked at Jimin with disapproval."Do you need something, kid?"

"Uh, I, um--" Jimin barely got a chance to attempt a sentence before he got interrupted.

"What, kid?" Jongin sounded very annoyed already."Speak up or get lost."

Jimin gulped again."I need to see Taehyung." he forced himself to say quickly.

"Taehyung!" Jongin shouted with irritation."You're inviting little bitches over now?!"

"What?! No!" Taehyung stopped whatever he had been doing and came to the door. Seeing Jimin, he frowned deeply."Go away, Jongin-hyung. I'll get rid of this loser."

Jongin shoved Taehyung sideways against the doorframe, but Taehyung didn't seem bothered, like he was used to it."Don't talk to me like that, you dumb fuck. I'm your big brother. Show some fucking respect."

Taehyung just ignored Jongin until he walked away. Then, he sighed, his expression softening now that he didn't need to put on the tough act for anyone."Why are you here? I already told you that I don't want your help."

Jimin could already tell that this was not a stable home environment. Taehyung's big brother was rude and mean. And that woman--maybe his mom--didn't sound nice either."Um, well, you haven't been to school for three days. I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me?" Taehyung flinched as he heard something glass break.

"What the fuck did you break, Jongin?!" the woman yelled.

"It wasn't me! Taehyung did it!" Jongin lied.

"Taehyung!" The woman didn't care who did it. Maybe she just wanted to yell at someone for anything.

Taehyung stepped outside and closed the door."Listen, Jimin. You shouldn't come here. You'll get me in more trouble."

"Do they always shout at you like that?" Jimin thought that was horrible. It made him worry about Taehyung even more.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders simply."My mom is all bark. All she does is shout. And drink." He could see the concern on Jimin's face and didn't understand how he could be so worried about him."You shouldn't even care about me. I'm getting what I deserve."

Jimin shook his head."No one deserves to be treated badly. I think you deserve to learn what it's like to have real friends."

"Real friends?" Taehyung didn't know what to think."You mean you and your friend?"

Jimin nodded just once."Yeah. Come to school tomorrow. You can sit with me and Hoseok-hyung at lunch. It'll be okay."

"I'll think about it." Taehyung opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door without another word to Jimin.

Jimin really hoped Taehyung would go to school tomorrow. And he hoped he would sit with him and Hoseok. He knew Taehyung had no friends, so he really wanted to be his friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoseok looked at the little note in his hand that had a few items written on it. This was the small shopping list his dad had handed to him as soon as he had gotten home from school. These things were needed for dinner tonight. His mom was working late, and his dad was too busy cleaning around the house to come to the store, so Hoseok needed to do the shopping. He sometimes teased his parents for being the opposite of what people expected, but he loved them dearly. His dad did most of the cleaning and cooking while his mom made most of the money.

As he walked around the store, Hoseok was glad that his dad didn't need much. He would easily be able to carry these things home. He hoped he would be able to drive soon. That would make shopping so much easier. His mom had taken him out a couple times to teach him how to drive, but he wasn't ready to try to get a permit yet. Not wanting to carry the few things he was getting as he was walking through the store, Hoseok was pushing a cart. However, he turned around a corner and saw a man who was carrying too much stuff and clearly struggling. Wanting to be a good person, as his parents had raised him, Hoseok approached the man."Do you need a cart? I only have a few things, so you can take mine."

"That would be wonderful. Are you sure?" The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Yeah." Hoseok took his few things out of the cart for the man."Here you go."

"Thank you so much." The man was very grateful, feeling dumb for not getting a cart when he had come into the store.

Hoseok watched the man place his many things into the cart and smiled when he saw the man's face."Nurse Kim, I thought you sounded familiar."

"Oh?" Nurse Kim looked at Hoseok, his line of sight no longer blocked by the many items he had been carrying."What a pleasant surprise. How is your nose feeling?"

Hoseok made a small hum at the mention of his nose."Like I have an aching boulder on my face, but it doesn't hurt too much anymore." He knew his nose wasn't nearly as bad as it felt now. The bridge of his nose had been a little swollen for a couple days, but the swelling quickly went down since he had been putting an ice pack on it after school each day."Why didn't you have a cart, Nurse Kim?"

"Please just call me Jin. There's no need to be so formal outside of school." Jin said with a smile."And well, I didn't think I would be getting this much, but I really love to cook, and all these things together would make some delicious meals."

"Oh, I see." Hoseok eyed Jin's outfit, not used to seeing him dressed so casually."So you cook a lot, Jin-hyung?"

Jin nodded with that smile still on his lips."Yes. I know people think women are the ones who should do the cooking, but it's a passion of mine. Maybe I'm just weird."

Hoseok shook his head a little."I don't think you're weird. My dad does most of the cooking at home. My mom doesn't like to cook."

"Oh, really?" Jin felt a little less weird upon hearing that."What about you? Do any cooking yourself?"

"Uh, no." Hoseok admitted."I want to learn to cook for when I move out and live on my own, but I haven't learned how to make anything yet."

Jin started walking through the aisles with Hoseok, glad to have someone to talk to while he shopped."You should ask your dad to teach you." he suggested."Or if you wouldn't mind, I could teach you."

"Really? You would teach me to cook?" That excited Hoseok. He really wanted to learn how to cook."That would be great."

Jin was pleased at Hoseok's enthusiasm."Sure. When we get out of here, come by my car. I've got a notepad in there. I'll write down my address, and you can come by after school sometime. Maybe even on the weekends."

"Awesome." Hoseok couldn't stop smiling as he continued to walk through the aisles with Jin. It excited him that he would finally get to learn how to cook. And he would be taught by a handsome man. Wait a minute. Did he just think the school nurse was handsome? He peeked at Jin through his peripheral and decided that it was okay to think the man was handsome. He was single, and he was soon to be nineteen. So it was okay for him to think an older man was handsome.

Once the shopping was over, they both paid for their things then went out to Jin's car. Jin put his groceries in the trunk then opened the driver's door. He grabbed a notepad that was on the drink holder between the seats and also pulled a pen out of his pocket. He wrote down his address then tore the small page from the notepad."Here you go." He handed it to Hoseok with a charming smile.

"Thanks, Jin-hyung." Hoseok folded up the paper and slipped it into his pocket."I should head home now. My dad needs this stuff for dinner."

"Well, how about I give you a ride?" Jin offered.

Hoseok shook his head a little at the kind offer."You don't need to do that. My house isn't far from here."

"I want to." Jin insisted.

Sighing with a smile, Hoseok easily gave in."Okay." He stepped around the car and got into the passenger seat. He set his single bag on his lap and fastened his seatbelt.

Jin got into the driver's seat and fastened his own seatbelt before starting the engine. Jin drove out of the parking lot and followed Hoseok's directions to get to his house. When they got there, he smiled at the younger guy."Just let me know whenever you want to come by my house for cooking lessons. I can drive you there from school."

"Okay, will do." Hoseok tried to take off the seatbelt, but it wouldn't unbuckle."Um, Jin-hyung, I think I'm trapped in your car."

Jin looked at the seatbelt and chuckled."I'm totally kidnapping you." he joked."Nah, the buckle just gets stuck sometimes. Give it a hard tug."

Hoseok tugged the seatbelt pretty hard, and the buckle finally came free."Oh, jeez. You should get that fixed."

"No worries. I plan to get it fixed in a few days." Jin watched Hoseok get out of the car.

Hoseok closed the passenger door once he was out of the car and leaned down to peer through the window."Oh and, Jin-hyung." he said to get the older man's attention."You can kidnap me anytime." he joked back.

They both chuckled at that."I'll keep that in mind. Be good, Hoseok." Jin watched Hoseok go into his home before driving away.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimin did his best to ignore Jungkook the next day at school. He hated being seated right next to him in his first class. He had asked the teacher if he could be moved to a different seat, but nothing had been done yet. A couple times during that class, Jungkook tried to discreetly touch Jimin's thigh, but Jimin scooted over a little in his seat to move himself out of Jungkook's reach. Jungkook tried to get close to Jimin when class ended, so Jimin purposely put himself directly in the teacher's view. He reminded her that he wished to be switched to a different seat. Then, he left the classroom and headed for his locker.

On his way to his locker, Jimin smiled when he saw Taehyung. The former bully was standing by Jimin's locker with his head down."Taehyung!"

Hearing his name, Taehyung looked in the direction of that sweet voice and saw Jimin approaching him."Jimin..."

"I'm so glad you're here." Jimin was genuinely happy to see Taehyung. Before all this unfortunate drama started, he had never thought that he would be happy to see the boy who made his life miserable. Now he wanted to be around Taehyung."Are you okay? You look tired."

Taehyung just nodded a little, giving a hum in response. He hadn't slept well last night. He had been worried about coming to school today. The possibility of facing Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jungkook scared him. Plus, he was nervous about being around Jimin and Hoseok.

Wanting to give Taehyung some comfort and support, Jimin gently grabbed his hand."Hey, it'll be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." He understood how Taehyung felt. He had gone through it too.

Feeling uncomfortable, Taehyung jerked his hand out of Jimin's tender grasp."You don't have to treat me like a child."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Jimin wondered if Taehyung was just unsure of how he should respond to kindness. That didn't seem to be something Taehyung had experienced."Do I make you uncomfortable when I'm nice to you? I can try to be mean." Jimin tried to think of how he could act in a way Taehyung could handle."Hey, you. Uh, punk. I'll, um, kick your butt."

Taehyung just stared at Jimin in a mixture of wonder and confusion as the smaller boy tried to think of a threatening phrase to say. But then, a sweet smile spread across Jimin's lips afterward."I don't think you could be mean if your life depended on it." His chest filled up with a fiery warmth as Jimin giggled. He knew this boy in front of him would never hurt a fly.

"No, I don't think I could." Jimin reached past Taehyung and opened his locker. He got out a folder with some worksheets in it."Are you going to sit with me and Hoseok-hyung at lunch?"

"I don't know." Taehyung was well-aware of how much Hoseok disliked him."I don't think your friend would like that."

Jimin closed his locker then shook his head."Hoseok-hyung won't mind. You can sit with us."

"I doubt that." Taehyung felt a shiver go through his spine as he noticed Hoseok coming toward them."I have to go." he spewed quickly then walked away.

"But..." Jimin really wanted to convince Taehyung to sit with him and Hoseok at lunch.

Hoseok stepped over to Jimin and cocked his head a little to the side."He sure left in a hurry." he commented.

Jimin hummed softly."I think he's afraid to be around you."

"If I was him, I'd be afraid to be around me too. I'm just so manly and tough." Hoseok joked."No, but seriously, as much as I don't like him, I know you want to be his friend. I just want to make sure he won't hurt you again."

Jimin smiled at his best friend."I know, Hyung." He started walking toward his next class, Hoseok walking beside him."I invited him to sit with us at lunch today, but I don't know if he'll do it."

"He probably won't. It'll take more time to get him to hang out with you." As they passed by the nurse's office, Hoseok peeked into the room and smiled, giving Jin a small wave. Then, he returned his attention to Jimin."Nurse Kim is so handsome."

Jimin halted abruptly."Did you really just say that?" He was surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Something wrong with that?" Hoseok didn't see a problem with it.

"You just broke up with Namjoon-hyung. You're already looking at another guy?" Jimin had thought it would take Hoseok more time to get over the breakup.

Hoseok shrugged just a little."Chill, Jiminie. I didn't say I was going to start flirting with him or anything. I just said that he's handsome."

"But are you going to start flirting with him?" Jimin was definitely interested. He always wanted to be informed about Hoseok's dating life.

"I don't know." Hoseok was giving it some thought."Maybe. He's good-looking and really nice. Oh, and he's going to start giving me lessons on how to cook."

"Oh, really? That's good." Jimin thought it would be great for Hoseok to learn how to cook."If you learn how to cook, you can make yourself some good meals after you move out of your parents' house."

Hoseok nodded happily."Yup. That's the plan." Hoseok didn't want to rely on fast food and microwave meals after moving out to live on his own. He wanted to still be able to enjoy decent home-cooked meals.

"Oh, speaking of cooking, I'm going to invite Taehyung to my house for dinner soon." Jimin stated."I don't think his home life is good at all. So I want to make sure he has at least one decent meal this week."

"His home life isn't good?" Hoseok was a little surprised about that. Whenever Taehyung had been bullying Jimin, he had acted like a tough, spoiled boy.

Jimin shook his head."No. From what I saw and heard yesterday, his mom is an alcoholic and yells at him all the time. His big brother is really rude and mean. I think Taehyung always acted tough to make sure no one would know that he gets treated badly at home."

"Oh." Hoseok lowered his gaze a little."Well, I hope he accepts your invitation. It would be nice for him to eat with you and your parents."

"I hope so." Jimin wanted to help Taehyung as much as possible. After all, friends should help each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Jimin was rather disappointed and sad at lunchtime when Taehyung was nowhere to be found."Where do you think he could be?" he asked Hoseok. He was worried."He isn't in the cafeteria at all."

"I don't know, Jiminie." Hoseok glanced around the cafeteria."I have a bad feeling about this. Jungkook, Namjoon, and Yoongi-hyung aren't in here either."

"I think we should look for Taehyung." Jimin suggested."I don't want them to hurt him."

\---

"Just dunk his fucking head!" Yoongi growled at Namjoon.

Namjoon was holding Taehyung down on his knees in one of the stalls in the bathroom. They had kicked him around a bit, but Namjoon was hesitating now."Haven't we done enough for now?"

Jungkook was standing behind the older boys with his arms crossed over his chest, not happy at all with Namjoon's reluctance."Yoongi-hyung, show him how it's done."

Yoongi scoffed at being told what to do, but he did it anyway. He grabbed Namjoon's shirt and jerked him away from Taehyung."Out of the way, you pathetic shit."

Taehyung struggled against Yoongi but didn't have much fight power left. He had struggled a lot when he was getting kicked around."Yoongi-hyung, please..." he begged."Please stop..."

Yoongi sneered at Taehyung and put a hand on the back of his head, shoving him down. He forced Taehyung's head into the toilet bowl. He shoved him down with so much force that Taehyung's cheekbones hit the inside of the porcelain bowl."This is the perfect place for you. You're a little piece of shit."

Namjoon watched with horror and guilt as Taehyung struggled."Yoongi-hyung, stop!" He panicked as he saw that Yoongi wasn't letting Taehyung up for air.

Yoongi held Taehyung down a little longer then pulled him up. He slammed Taehyung against the wall of the stall then turned to face Namjoon."This is what you're here for! Either suck it up and participate, or we'll do this to you too!"

Namjoon looked at Taehyung, who was gasping for air and coughing. He couldn't let himself end up like Taehyung. He couldn't turn back. He was one of the bullies now. Namjoon frowned deeply and stormed out of the bathroom.

Jungkook rolled his eyes."Namjoon-hyung is such a pussy. But we'll train him well."

\---

Jimin and Hoseok made their way through the halls, looking for Taehyung or the bullies. They were getting really worried. Even though Hoseok didn't like Taehyung, he didn't want anything bad to be happening to him. Jimin was very worried about Taehyung, already thinking of the former bully as his friend. His felt a little bit of relief when he saw Namjoon coming their way."Namjoon-hyung!" Jimin hurried over to Namjoon.

Hoseok was hesitant to go near Namjoon since their breakup. He felt bad about breaking up with him, but he wouldn't change his mind or ask Namjoon to take him back. It was over. He couldn't handle dating someone who could even be tempted to be a bully."Namjoon, have you seen Taehyung?" He was sure Namjoon had taken part in something bad because he seemed mad.

Namjoon looked at Jimin and Hoseok. He was nervous about being near Hoseok since their breakup. He hadn't wanted to break up with him. He wished they could still be together."Taehyung is, um..." He glanced back toward the bathroom."He's with Jungkook and Yoongi-hyung in that bathroom."

"We have to help him!" Jimin rushed toward the bathroom, not wanting Taehyung to be hurt.

"What did you do?" Hoseok watched Namjoon's expression switch from anger to pure guilt."You are such a bully, Namjoon." He followed after Jimin.

Jimin rushed into the bathroom and saw Yoongi dunking Taehyung's head in the toilet."Let go of him!"

Hoseok entered the bathroom and felt so angry at what he was seeing."Stop hurting him!"

Jungkook stepped over to put himself between Yoongi and Jimin."What will you do to save this loser?"

Hoseok grabbed Jimin and pulled him back."Jiminie won't do anything with you."

Yoongi pulled Taehyung up and stood up straight."Forget your fucktoy for now, brat." he said to Jungkook."I'm bored."

Jungkook growled lowly at Yoongi. He and the older bully both didn't like being told what to do. But they both listened to each other anyway. Jungkook grabbed Taehyung from Yoongi and shoved him at the other two boys."Why do you even care about this loser? He bullied you."

Jimin wrapped his arms protectively around Taehyung, worried about how much he was gasping and coughing."Taehyung bullied me, but he still doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

Yoongi rolled his eyes then left the bathroom, being completely bored now. Jungkook followed after Yoongi, but he shoved Hoseok against the side of a stall as he passed him.

Hoseok stumbled when he was shoved then looked at Taehyung."Are you okay?"

Taehyung was in so much pain. His cheekbones were bruising from being dunked into the toilet so hard. His torso was aching and probably covered in bruises from being kicked around. He didn't answer Hoseok. Instead, he clung to Jimin.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office." Jimin felt the overwhelming desire to take care of Taehyung."Hoseok-hyung, will you go to the principle's office and tell him about this?"

Hoseok gave a small nod."Yeah. Make sure you keep an eye out for those brats on your way to Nurse Kim's office."

"I will." Jimin carefully led Taehyung out of the bathroom."You're going to be okay, Taehyung." He felt so awful that Taehyung was being treated this way. This was much worse than anything Taehyung had ever done to him."I won't let them get away with this."

"Jimin..." Taehyung whimpered quietly."Thank you..." He didn't think he deserved to be helped, but Jimin came to his rescue. Surely, Jimin was like an angel for Taehyung. This just strengthened Taehyung's secret crush on him.


	16. Chapter 16

"I am proud of you and Jimin for standing up to them." Jin said as he was driving Hoseok to his house for their first cooking lesson."I will have a talk with Principle Lee tomorrow. It's good that you spoke to him about this, but I think it would be wise for me to speak with him as well."

"I think that would be good too." Hoseok had told Jin all about what happened to Taehyung in the bathroom."Why can't they see that bullying is wrong? Why do they do it?" He didn't understand."Why can't people just be nice?"

Jin smiled softly as Hoseok's questions. This boy was so naive sometimes."Not everyone is as kind as you or Jimin. Some people enjoy hurting others."

Hoseok sighed and lowered his head a little."But it's wrong." This truly upset him."You'll help us, won't you?"

"Of course." Jin pulled up into his driveway and shut off the engine. Getting out of the car, he looked back at Hoseok and chuckled.

Hoseok was tugging on the seatbelt, unable to make it unbuckle. He was stuck."Jin-hyung!" he called with a whine."I'm stuck again!"

Jin stepped around the car and opened the door."That seatbelt must like you. It doesn't want to let you go." He leaned down to reach across Hoseok, grabbing the seatbelt near the buckle.

Hoseok quickly held his breath when Jin leaned so close. The man's face was rather close to his own. This was a little awkward for him. He had such a handsome man leaning over him. His heart pounded as Jin was tugging on the seatbelt.

Jin noticed that Hoseok got tense and held his breath. He thought that was cute. With a rather hard tug, he got the seatbelt unbuckled."There we go." He straightened himself up and smiled charmingly at Hoseok."Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Hoseok let out his breath and tried not to look nervous."Yeah." He got out of the car and shut the door. Then, he followed Jin to the front door."What are we going to make?" he wondered as they stepped inside.

Jin shrugged just slightly."Hm, I don't know yet." He closed the front door once they were both inside then held a hand out to Hoseok."Take off your jacket. I'll hang it up."

Hoseok took off his jacket and handed to Jin, watching him hang it on a little coat rack near the door."Thank you." He wasn't even surprised that Jin was being such a gentleman. The older man was always so polite and kind.

"Come. Let's take a look at what I have, and we'll decide on what we should make." Jin wanted to always be kind, but something about Hoseok made him want to be even more of a gentleman. The younger male was quite attractive. Jin liked Hoseok's long face and sharp features, especially his nose.

Hoseok nodded and followed Jin into the kitchen. He smiled at how clean the kitchen was."Wow, it's spotless in here."

Jin chuckled lightly."I like to keep my house clean, especially the kitchen."

\---

Hoseok and Jin had looked around at everything in the kitchen and made suggestions to each other of what they should make. They had decided and were in the middle of chopping up some ingredients."Um, Jin-hyung, I don't think I'm doing this right." Hoseok was worried that he would mess up.

Jin looked up from what he was doing and stepped over to Hoseok. Standing behind him, he peered over his shoulder."You're doing fine. You won't ruin the meal by cutting a bit crooked."

"Are you sure?" Hoseok felt his cheeks heat up when Jin's arms moved around him, the man's hands grabbing his own very gently.

"Yes, I'm sure. But if you really want to improve, cut it this way." Jin guided Hoseok's hands to show him how to cut the vegetables more neatly."See? It's not so hard."

Hoseok could barely focus on what was happening."Oh, uh huh." His mind was only registering the fact that he was basically in Jin's arms. He had never even been this close to Namjoon during the whole year they had dated.

"I'm going to let go of your hands now." Jin said with an encouraging tone."Try to cut them this way on your own."

Hoseok couldn't deny to himself that he was a little disappointed when Jin moved away from him to get back to what he had been doing. He tried to focus on what he was doing, but he soon found himself glancing over at Jin. He wanted the older man to come close to him again. Realizing his thoughts, he groaned quietly."What am I even doing..?" he mumbled to himself.

"Are you getting the hang of it?" Jin asked as he kept his eyes focused on his own little task.

"Uh, yeah." Hoseok answered, even though he found himself peering over at Jin again. That was very dumb to do. He should keep his eyes on the knife in his hand. Alas, he didn't pay attention and winced when he felt a sting of pain."Ow, ow."

Jin stopped what he was doing and hurried back to Hoseok."What's wrong?"

"I cut myself." Hoseok had cut the tip of his finger. It was starting the bleed.

"Are you okay?" Jin placed a hand on Hoseok's shoulder."Let's get it cleaned. Come on." He gently led Hoseok to the sink and turned on the cold water."Hold your finger under the water while I get you a bandage." he said before leaving the kitchen.

Hoseok pouted as he stuck the tip of his finger under the water. He expected it to sting, but the cold water actually felt soothing. He silently scolded himself for getting so distracted. His mind and gaze both had repeatedly wandered to Jin. Was he really getting a crush on the man so easily? But Jin was definitely Hoseok's type.

When Jin returned to the kitchen with a bandage, he sighed softly."Let's put this bandage on your finger. Then, we can continue cooking." He turned off the water and looked at Hoseok's finger."Try to be more careful. Knives can be quite dangerous if you don't use them properly."

Hoseok bit his lower lip as he watched Jin carefully put the small bandage onto his finger. His cheeks heated up a little, and he hoped he wasn't blushing. He didn't want to be caught having a crush on this man."I'll be more careful."


	17. Chapter 17

Jimin didn't see Taehyung again until about four-thirty-something on Friday. Jimin went to his house because he hadn't shown up to school. Again, Taehyung's brother answered the door."Um, hi, is Taehyung home?" Jimin asked nervously. He was really intimidated by Jongin.

Jongin peered at Jimin with disapproval before making a small motion for Jimin to enter."He's in his room. Little shit has been so lazy all day." He led Jimin to Taehyung's bedroom and opened the door without knocking."Hey, jerkoff. Your bitch is here again."

Taehyung was just lying on his bed, if a pile of blankets on the floor could be considered a bed. When he heard what Jongin said, he sat up and looked toward them."Go away, Jongin-hyung."

Jongin sneered at Taehyung."You're lucky I have to go to work. Otherwise, I'd kick that disrespect right out of you."

"Fuck off." Taehyung really didn't want to be near his brother. He just wanted to be left alone.

Jimin watched Jongin walk away with a grumble. Then, he entered Taehyung's room and closed the door. Stepping over to the pile of blankets, Jimin squatted down in front of Taehyung."You okay? Why didn't you go to school today?"

"I didn't want to." Taehyung lowered his gaze, not wanting to look at Jimin."Why are you here? I told you not to come here."

Jimin smiled softly."I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on you." He lifted a hand to touch one of Taehyung's cheeks very gently."Do your cheeks hurt?" He was so worried that Taehyung was pain. His cheekbones were both bruised. His left ear was also bruised. Seeing the bruises made Jimin worry even more.

"Just a little." Taehyung didn't want to admit that his face felt like he had throbbing balloons attached to it. He also didn't want Jimin to know that his torso was covered in bruises from when Namjoon had kicked him around in the bathroom. Taehyung pulled away from Jimin and curled his legs up close to his chest."You can see that I'm fine. So leave now." He was getting uncomfortable.

Jimin lightly pat Taehyung's knee."I'll leave if you come with me."

"Why should I go with you?" Taehyung felt his heart pound when Jimin grabbed his hand, giving a tug."Where will we go?"

Jimin tugged on Taehyung's hand a little as he stood, making the other boy stand as well."I want you to come to my house." he said with such a bright smile."You can have dinner with me and my parents. Oh, I think you should stay the night with me too."

Taehyung tilted his head a little to the side."But only friends do those things."

"You're silly, Taehyung. We are friends." Jimin really hoped Taehyung would stay at his house tonight. He didn't like Taehyung's home situation. And he definitely didn't like the fact that Taehyung didn't even have a bed.

Taehyung was not used to this kindness. Getting such kindness from his crush made him feel like a stick of butter that got put in the microwave. He was melting fast. He curled his fingers to hold Jimin's hand."I would like to stay with you tonight."

"Great. Let's go." Jimin left the bedroom with Taehyung and headed straight for the front door.

"Taehyung!" an angry woman's voice shouted.

Taehyung pulled his hand away from Jimin's and stepped over to another door, peeking into the room."What, Mom?"

"Buy me more beer!" the woman yelled with a slur.

Taehyung sighed heavily."You know I can't do that. I'm not old enough to buy beer."

"You're not?!" His mom sounded confused."How old are you?!"

"I'm eighteen, Mom." Taehyung hated the fact that Jimin was hearing this. He didn't want Jimin to worry more."Ask Jongin-hyung to buy it when he gets back from work." When his mom groaned in response, he shut the door and turned back to Jimin."Let's get out of here."

Jimin walked out of the house with Taehyung and frowned a little."Your mom doesn't even know how old you are?" This made him wonder how neglected Taehyung was.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands into his pockets."Sometimes, she will even forget my name."

"Seriously?" Jimin didn't like this one bit.

"I don't blame her." Taehyung shifted his gaze to the side."I'm not her kid."

Jimin was certainly learning some interesting things about Taehyung's life."You're not?"

"Nope. My dad had an affair. When I was fourteen, he left my mom for his mistress. I'm his mistress's son. I guess that's why my mom and brother hate me." Taehyung chuckled quietly."I still call her my mom though because I've never actually met my real mom."

As much as he wanted to learn more about Taehyung, Jimin wanted to make him feel better. So he decided to change the topic."Do you like Mario Kart?" he asked rather randomly.

Taehyung looked at Jimin and could see the concern in his expression. So he accepted the change in topic."Yeah. Do you have it at your house?"

"Yup. We should play it until dinnertime." Jimin was very pleased when he saw Taehyung smile.

"Sounds like fun." Taehyung had to smile. If he didn't, he would cry. Jimin's kindness and concern were breaking him down and making him want to curl up in the other boy's arms. He wanted someone to comfort him. He wanted to be babied for a while. He wanted familial love he had never known before."Will your parents be okay with me staying at your place?"

Jimin smiled and nodded."Of course. As long as we don't misbehave, they won't mind."

"I'll be good." Taehyung was rather nervous. This was his first time being invited into someone's home as a friend. A real friend. Also, he didn't know if Jimin's parents knew about him being Jimin's bully before. He hoped not.


	18. Chapter 18

While playing Mario Kart, Jimin learned that Taehyung was a competitive player. That was perfect because Jimin was competitive too. They really enjoyed playing together."It's so great to have some real competition." Jimin said with a happy grin.

Taehyung was grinning too. This was the first time in so long that he got to have fun without worrying about any kind of shouting or abuse."Does Hoseok-hyung not play with you?"

"He does sometimes, but he's not very good at it." When they finished their umpteenth race, Jimin heard a knock on his bedroom door."Yeah?"

The door was opened to reveal Jimin's mom."Dinner is ready. Come and eat, you two."

"Okay, Mom." Jimin turned off the game then stood from his spot on the floor.

Taehyung set down the controller then looked at Jimin, nearly smacking his face into the other boy's butt since Jimin was standing so close. Taehyung quickly looked away. 'Don't look at Jimin's butt. Don't look at his butt.' He repeated in his head. He was trying to be good. But he caught himself stealing a quick glance at that perfectly round butt. 'Crap! I looked!' Taehyung stood and peeked over Jimin's shoulder to see what he was doing."You good?" he asked.

Jimin glanced back over his shoulder at Taehyung and giggled childishly."My shirt got wrinkly. I was trying to straighten it out."

"It looks fine. Let's eat." Taehyung was really looking forward to eating a nice meal. At home, he only ever ate noodles or frozen dinners.

"Okay." Jimin left his bedroom with Taehyung, both boys heading into the dining room."What's for dinner, Dad?"

Mr. Park was setting drinks and utensils on the table."Your mom made pork chops, mashed red potatoes, corn, and peas."

"Ooh, yummy." Jimin pat the back of a chair."Sit down, Taehyung. You're not going to eat while standing."

Taehyung was still a bit nervous about being around Jimin's parents. They didn't seem to know that he had been Jimin's bully though. He seated himself in the chair Jimin had tapped then watched Jimin sit beside him. His eyes widened when Jimin's parents brought the food out from the kitchen and started setting the plates on the table. Compared to what he was used to eating, this was a feast."Uwah! It looks so good! Do you guys eat like this every day?" He was instantly excited.

Jimin giggled at Taehyung's excitement."Yup. You can eat with us whenever you want."

"Does your family not eat meals like this?" Mrs. Park asked with concern.

Taehyung shook his head."No. My family can't afford such good food." With only his brother working to provide for them, his family couldn't afford much.

"Well, as Jimin said, you can eat with us any time." Mrs. Park didn't want any of Jimin's friends to starve.

Mr. Park made a small hum of approval."That's right. In this house, we treat friends like family. So you are welcome here anytime."

As they all began to eat, Taehyung made hums of delight, enjoying the food thoroughly. He wished he could eat like this in his own home, but that wasn't possible. After just a few minutes, he looked at Jimin with confusion when his shoulder was tapped."Hm?"

Jimin stifled a laugh at how Taehyung looked. The other boy had his mouth completely stuffed with a bit of everything from his plate, his cheeks puffed out from the amount of food that filled them."Slow down, silly goose. Your food isn't going to run away. I promise."

Taehyung chewed with difficulty and managed to swallow before speaking."Sorry, Jimin. I'm just not used to having such good food." He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before Jimin grabbed a napkin from the center of the table and placed it in front of him."Oh, oops."

Mr. Park perked an eyebrow at Taehyung."Does your family not use table manners?"

Taehyung hung his head a little."Um, no. I'm sorry. I'm not used to eating with other people."

"It's quite alright, sweetie." Mrs. Park said with a smile."Jimin can teach you some table manners."

"Uh, okay." Taehyung looked at Jimin, who seemed to become giddy at the chance to teach table manners to him.

\---

After dinner, Taehyung and Jimin had returned to the bedroom to play some more games. They stayed up until nearly midnight, but they both were getting pretty sleepy."Ahh, I'm tired." Jimin whined as he leaned against Taehyung, laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder."We should go to sleep."

Taehyung chuckled lightly. He was really enjoying this time being spent at Jimin's house. It was the most fun he had in a long time."I'm tired too." he said with a sleepy yawn."Where am I going to sleep?"

Jimin pointed to the bed."You can sleep in my bed with me." Getting up from the floor, he stretched a bit.

"Are you sure?" Taehyung didn't want to take up too much space on Jimin's bed.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Jimin stepped over to the lightswitch and turned it off."Hoseok-hyung sleeps with me whenever he stays the night too. It's not a big deal."

Taehyung watched Jimin get onto the bed and scoot closer to the wall to make room for him. Then, he got on the bed as well."Your bed is soft." He wasn't used to sleeping on an actual bed. It felt weird to him.

Jimin grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them both."It's super comfy." He snuggled against his pillow and got comfortable."Good night, Tae."

"Tae?" Taehyung blinked a couple times at the shortened name.

"Do you not like it?" Jimin hoped Taehyung didn't mind him calling him that.

"I do." Taehyung really felt like he and Jimin were friends now. It was a wonderful feeling."Good night, Jiminie." A soft smile came over his lips as he heard Jimin giggle. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, feeling like he could sink into the softness of the mattress. For once, he could sleep on a bed and not worry about someone yelling at him.


	19. Chapter 19

When Jimin woke up in the morning, he was alone in the bed. He sat up and glanced around, hearing a faint snore. Shifting to lie on his stomach, Jimin poked his head over the edge of the bed. A smile spread over his lips as he saw his new friend sleeping on the floor, curled up and looking so peaceful. Jimin just peered down at Taehyung for a couple minutes, happy to see him sleeping so well. Soon though, Jimin carefully got off of the bed, making sure he didn't disturb Taehyung. He grabbed a change of clothes from his dresser then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, Jimin dried off and got dressed before heading back to his bedroom. He giggled when he saw that Taehyung was still sleeping. He tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner of his room then made his way to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and got out an icepack, taking it to his room. Jimin sat down on the floor by Taehyung and looked at the bruises on his cheekbones and his ear. He had been so relieved that his parents didn't mention Taehyung's bruises during dinner last night. They must not have wanted to bring up a touchy subject during dinner. Very gently, he touched the icepack to one of Taehyung's cheekbones.

Being awoken by the sudden coldness, Taehyung's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up, scooting away."Stop, stop!" He had instantly panicked.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Jimin said with his most soothing tone."It's just me." He held up the icepack to show Taehyung."It's just an icepack, Tae."

Taehyung seemed to calm down as he realized he was still in Jimin's room."Jimin..." He sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump a little."Why are you so nice?"

"I like being nice." Jimin touched the icepack to Taehyung's cheekbone again."My mom and dad always told me that I should be a good person. I want to be good and make people smile."

Taehyung lifted a hand to gently graze his fingertips against Jimin's wrist."I wish I could be more like you."

Jimin felt his heart leap in his chest as Taehyung's lips formed a puppy-like pout. However, his heart quickly dropped when his friend's expression turned sad. Such a twist of emotion almost made him feel sick. It made his chest hurt."I think you should be more like you."

"What do you mean?" Taehyung didn't understand. Being himself was what he hated. He didn't want to be this way anymore. He loosely grabbed Jimin's hand and guided it to put the icepack on his other cheekbone.

Jimin smiled a little as his hand was guided."You haven't been yourself much, Tae. Being mean and bullying me wasn't really you. Being sad and disliking yourself is not the real you either." He scooted a little closer to Taehyung."When you were smiling and playing games with me yesterday...When you were pigging out at dinner...That was you."

Taehyung felt like crying, happy to finally have a friend who liked him for who he was. He didn't have to put on a facade with Jimin. He didn't have to pretend to be strong."I'll try to be me..." He wanted to try. If Jimin wanted him to be more like himself, he would do it.

"Good. I like the way you are, Tae." Jimin felt like his ribcage might be ripped open by how tightly his heartstrings were being pulled. Taehyung's pouty face had this effect on him. He felt like melting into a puddle of mush and drowning Taehyung in friendly affection."Tae, I'm really happy that we're friends now."

"Me too..." Taehyung couldn't take the kindness anymore. He broke down."Jiminie~" he whined as tears made his vision blurry.

Jimin dropped the icepack when he saw those tears and immediately pulled Taehyung into an embrace."It's okay, Tae. I've got you." He held Taehyung close as the other boy trembled, sniffling as he quietly cried. Jimin knew it must feel very relieving to be able to let out his emotions without someone yelling at him.

Taehyung didn't cry for long, only about ten minutes. He clung to Jimin and didn't want to move away from him."Jiminie...Thanks for being my friend..."

"Thanks for letting me be your friend." Jimin pulled away just a little and ruffled Taehyung's hair."Let's get some breakfast. I think my parents are still asleep, so we can just have some cereal or oatmeal."

"Okay...That sounds good..." Taehyung was still sniffling a little, but he was feeling much better."What will we do after breakfast..?"

Jimin tapped his index finger against his chin as he thought for a short moment."We can play some more games. Maybe after lunch, we can get Hoseok-hyung to go to the mall with us."

Taehyung didn't like the sound of that."I-I don't think that will work." He lowered his gaze and frowned."Hoseok-hyung probably still hates me."

Jimin smiled and placed a hand on Taehyung's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze."It'll be okay. Hoseok-hyung may be really protective of me, but he is also super nice and playful. I know you two will get along once you get used to each other." He knew Taehyung didn't think that was possible."Besides, he won't have a reason to hate you if you keep being yourself. He didn't like you before because you bullied me. But we're friends now. I know he'll understand and accept that."

Taehyung really hoped Jimin was right. He didn't want Hoseok to disapprove of their friendship. He wanted to be able to stay around Jimin as much as possible."If you say so."

"I do say so." Jimin smiled and stood."Now let's get breakfast. I'm hungry." He grabbed Taehyung's arm and gave a small tug."Come on. Let's eat."

With a slight smile forming on his lips, Taehyung stood and followed Jimin out of the bedroom."Okay, okay."


	20. Chapter 20

Taehyung was scared. He was so nervous that he felt like vomiting. His heart pounded violently as he waited near the mall entrance with Jimin. They were waiting for Hoseok. How was Hoseok going to react to seeing Taehyung there? Jimin hadn't told Hoseok that Taehyung was going to shop with them."Jiminie, I want to go home." Taehyung whined with a shaky tone. He didn't want to face Hoseok.

Jimin looked up at Taehyung and could see how nervous and scared he was."Please don't leave, Tae. I really want you to shop with us." He knew Taehyung was scared of facing Hoseok, but he really wanted him to see that Hoseok was nice."Please, Tae."

Taehyung was so worried, but how could he leave when Jimin was asking him to stay? He couldn't just leave now, could he?"Okay." He lowered his gaze and shyly held a hand out to Jimin."Will you, um, hold my hand?"

"Yup. Of course I will." Jimin gently grabbed Taehyung's hand, smiling happily. He giggled as he began to swing their hands childishly."Your hand is clammy."

"I'm sorry." Taehyung tried to pull his hand away, but it was held tighter."You don't have to hold it if it's gross."

"It's okay. I want to hold your hand." Jimin wanted to make Taehyung feel happy. He wanted him to feel like his company was desired. He knew Taehyung probably felt like no one wanted him, based on all the things he had learned about his home life. So he really wanted to show Taehyung that he wanted to be around him.

"Thanks for the ride, Jin-hyung." Hoseok's voice got their attention.

Jimin looked over as Taehyung ducked behind him. He saw Hoseok getting out of a car."Hyung?"

Hoseok waved at Jin once he got out of the car then stepped over to Jimin."Sorry I'm a little late, Jiminie. I was eating lunch when you called."

"Was that Nurse Kim?" Jimin was confused to see his friend get dropped off by the school nurse.

"Oh, yeah." Hoseok smiled brightly."I told you before that he's giving me cooking lessons. I was at his house for a lesson, but I totally screwed up the food. So we went out for lunch since we couldn't eat what we made." Finally realizing that Jimin was holding the hand of someone behind him, Hoseok cocked his head a little to the side."Who is with you?"

Jimin blinked a couple times as he took in Hoseok's question then glanced back over his shoulder."Tae, you don't have to hide. It's okay. Hyung won't hate you. I promise."

"Tae?" Hoseok was confused for a short moment."Is that Taehyung?"

Jimin nodded a little."He and I are friends now. He's nervous about being around you, Hyung." He sighed softly."Please stop hiding, Tae."

Hoseok peeked around Jimin, seeing that Taehyung was cowering in fear of the hatred he was probably sure he would receive."Hey, you don't have to hide from me." Hoseok tried to use a gentle tone, trying to show Taehyung that he came in peace."I'm actually glad that you and Jiminie are friends now."

"Really?" Taehyung straightened himself up, but he still remained behind Jimin. Hatred had been something he accepted when he had been a bully, but it scared him now that his tough shell was gone. Now that he had been broken down by being bullied and his home life was exposed to the one he used to bully, he felt weak. He didn't have the confidence he had pretended to have while he had been a bully. So he was very uneasy and worried about Hoseok hating him."Don't you hate me?"

Hoseok shook his head."I don't hate you. I hate no one." he said with a warm smile."I do dislike some people, but you are not one of them."

"See, Tae? You don't have to be afraid." Jimin was really glad that Hoseok was accepting Taehyung. He smiled happily as Taehyung stepped out from behind him.

Hoseok held a hand out to Taehyung. He wanted to show that he accepted him as a friend."So do I get to hold your hand too?"

Taehyung shook his head."Jimin said my hands are clammy."

"That's okay." Hoseok grabbed Taehyung's free hand and smiled widely."Now let's shop."

Taehyung was pulled along by both hands, entering the mall. He could hardly believe this was happening. He now had two friends. Taehyung felt like the luckiest boy in the world right now. He had two nice friends, one of which was his crush. He got to enjoy such a great dinner last night, hot oatmeal for breakfast, and a delicious lunch. And now, he was at the mall. It may seem like such simple things to anyone else, but it all made Taehyung so happy. He never had friends before. He wasn't used to good meals. And he usually didn't go to the mall because he had no money. Right now, he didn't think anything in the world could make him happier.

Jimin shifted his hand a little in Taehyung's to lock their fingers together."I think Tae should pick the first store, Hyung." he told Hoseok.

"Good idea, Jiminie." Hoseok looked at Taehyung with a bright smile."Where would you like to go first?"

Taehyung was given a choice that made him feel so excited."I get to choose?" A wide, boxy grin took over his lips as he pointed to the candy store."I want to go in there."

"Ooh, I love the candy store." Jimin seriously loved sweets."There are jawbreakers in there as big as my fist."

Hoseok chuckled at Jimin."That's not very big, Jiminie. Your hands are small." he teased.

"I wish I could get one." Taehyung loved jawbreakers. A large jawbreaker would be great.

"I'll buy one for you." Jimin gave Taehyung's hand a small tug."Come on."

Taehyung was surprised by those words."You don't have to buy anything for me."

"Jiminie loves to buy things for people." Hoseok stated."It makes him happier than buying things for himself."

Taehyung smiled as he was pulled along into the candy store. He was amazed at the interior. The walls were painted bright pink with spaced out purple stripes. Shelves of many candies lined the walls of the small store."Oh, wow! There's so much candy!"

"I want gummy worms!" Jimin pointed to the gummy worms, bouncing childishly.

Hoseok pointed to the many flavors of jellybeans."Did you know they have popcorn flavored jellybeans? They're so good!" The three of them looked around excitedly at all the different candies, picking out what they wanted. They loved being in this store. It made them feel like children.


	21. Chapter 21

Despite having a couple great friends now, Taehyung didn't show up to school for the whole next week. He had told Jimin that he was trying to let his bruises heal before he would go to school and probably get new ones. So Jimin had gotten Taehyung to write down his classes, insisting on picking up all of Taehyung's work for him. Jimin got Hoseok to walk with him to some of Taehyung's classes, not liking to be alone. He needed to be cautious because Jungkook tried to feel him up every chance he got. There was something that made Jimin smile though.

Hoseok was getting closer to Jin. Each time he would pass by the nurse's office, he would smile and wave at Jin. He would find himself blushing and chuckling to himself whenever Jin smiled back at him. Now was one of those times. Hoseok had just walked past the nurse's office with Jimin on their way to get Taehyung's work from one of his classes. He had waved at Jin and received a bright smile in return. Hoseok loved the way Jin's smile made his heart thump.

"You two are seriously lowkey flirting." Jimin said with a smile as he watched the way Hoseok reacted to Jin.

Hoseok nibbled on his lower lip as he couldn't stop smiling happily."Jin-hyung is so nice, Jiminie. I think I really like him." He loved how caring and sweet Jin was."He's such a gentleman. I think I want to try something after school today. I'm going to his house for another cooking lesson. Maybe I can change our flirting into highkey."

Jimin giggled quietly at what Hoseok said."How can you change the flirting to highkey if you get all giddy and flustered when all he does is smile at you?"

Hoseok gave Jimin a playful push."I'll think of something."

"So, Hyung, do you think you'll date Nurse Kim?" he wondered."Like, do you want to hold his hand and kiss him?"

Hoseok grinned widely and nodded."I think that would be great. His hands are soft, and his lips look soft too. Do you think I have a chance? I mean, he works here, and I'm still a student. That's against the rules."

Jimin shrugged his shoulders a little."Maybe you two can keep it a secret until you graduate."

"Yeah, maybe." Hoseok really wanted to see if he could make things progress for him and Jin. That may be risky though. What if Jin didn't see the lowkey flirting as actually flirting?

\---

"That little bitch still hasn't shown up." Yoongi grumbled."What are we going to do for fun?"

Jungkook made a small motion toward Jimin, who was walking ahead of them."I think it's time for a booty call."

"Leave Jimin alone." Namjoon really didn't like the way Jungkook was always staring at Jimin's butt.

"Shut up, Namjoon." Yoongi rolled his eyes."If you don't like it, scram. We'll have this fun on our own."

Namjoon clenched his hands into fists."I'm not just going to let you hurt my friend."

Jungkook laughed at that."Jimin-hyung isn't your friend. You gave up that friendship when you joined us." He licked his lips as his eyes were still glued to Jimin's round butt."You agreed to help us. It's not our fault that you didn't ask what we wanted. Yoongi-hyung wants to destroy that little bitch. I want to fuck Jimin-hyung senseless."

"But Jimin doesn't want you." Namjoon had to think of something. He had to stop Jungkook from hurting Jimin. And he was running out of time. The halls were clearing as students were entering their classrooms. Deciding to just get a teacher, Namjoon ran into the nearest classroom.

Jungkook and Yoongi both groaned."Make sure you lead them in the wrong direction, Hyung." Jungkook said before running after Jimin. He forcefully grabbed Jimin and didn't give him a chance to react. He pulled him into a sanitation closet and locked the door."Stay quiet, Jimin-hyung, or I'll send Yoongi-hyung after your friends."

Jimin stared at Jungkook with wide eyes. Should he obey him? He didn't want his friends to get hurt. Taehyung wasn't at school, so he was safe from Yoongi right now. But Hoseok may not be safe. He backed away from Jungkook until his back came in contact with the cold wall.

Namjoon led the teacher into the hallway and barely managed to see Yoongi run around a corner. He thought Yoongi would be running the same way as Jungkook. Namjoon and the teacher ran after him, both knowing that he was always up to no good.

Jungkook grabbed the collar of Jimin's shirt and smirked at him."Be a good boy, Hyung." He crashed his lips to Jimin's for just a second then released him."Get on your knees." he commanded.

Being scared for his safety, as well as the safety of his friends, Jimin obeyed. He got down on his knees and peered up at Jungkook, scared of what the younger boy might try to do to him. His eyes widened in horror when Jungkook unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Jimin quickly turned his head to the side.

Jungkook grabbed a fistful of Jimin's hair."Open your pretty mouth." he commanded with a hiss in his tone."Suck it, unless you want me to go in dry."

Jimin shook his head. He refused to opened his mouth, whimpering as his hair was pulled. He reached up and grabbed Jungkook's wrist, trying to get his hair free from his grasp. Soon, his nose was pinched by Jungkook's other hand, cutting off his breath. Jimin struggled, but he needed to breathe. After holding his breath as long as he could, he would have to open his mouth for air. Jimin knew Jungkook's dick would be shoved into his mouth as soon as he would gasp for air.

Just in time, someone tried to open the door to the sanitation closet and found that it was locked."Huh, that's odd." It was the janitor. The jingle of keys could be heard.

As the janitor was unlocking the door, Jungkook released Jimin and tucked his dick back into his pants. When the door was opened, he put on an act."We should have known this closet was a bad idea, baby." he said with a false smile, trying to act like he and Jimin had come in here with mutual consent.

The janitor narrowed his eyes at the two boys."You shouldn't be fooling around on school property, kids. Get to class."

Jungkook scratched the back of his head."Sorry." He walked out of the closet calmly.

Jimin ran out of the closet as fast as he could, going straight to class. He knew he would be safe there. Jungkook couldn't hurt him in the classroom. He felt like his heart might stop from how hard it was pounding. His chest hurt. His scalp ached and throbbed from his hair being pulled. He just wanted to go home.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoseok sighed as he laid on his back on the couch in Jin's living room. He was waiting for Jin to get some things ready in the kitchen for their next cooking lesson. He didn't even know what they were going to make. Jin wouldn't tell him, said it was a surprise. As he just laid there, he thought about what could possibly be wrong with Jimin. His friend didn't meet him at his locker after school as he usually did. Maybe something was wrong. He really hoped not. Maybe Jimin just needed to get home for some reason.

Jin smiled as he got some things ready in the kitchen. He wanted to teach Hoseok how to make something sweet today. He was going to teach him how to make a chocolate meringue pie. Once he got everything set out, he stepped into the living room and saw Hoseok lying on the couch."Did you get bored?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a little." Hoseok got up from the couch and made his way over to Jin, practically bouncing with every step."So what are we making? Are you going to tell me yet?"

Jin shook his head a little."It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." When Hoseok pouted, Jin thought he was so cute. He held back the desire to flirt though. He needed to be sure Hoseok was interested before he would make any moves, not wanting to creep him out.

Hoseok followed Jin into the kitchen and looked at the things that had been set out. He had no idea what they were going to make."What should I do first?"

"Do you know how to use the mixer?" Jin pointed to the electric mixer, and Hoseok nodded."Good. I got some hard-boiled eggs out. Peel off the whites and put them in a bowl. I need you to mix them up until they become like whip."

Hoseok looked at the eggs and cocked his head a little to the side."What should I do with the yolks?"

"Just put them in a separate bowl. I'm going to use them for something else later." As they both started on their tasks, Jin kept glancing over at Hoseok to make sure he wasn't having any trouble. He thought it was really cute that Hoseok seemed to concentrate fully on the egg whites.

As Hoseok mixed the whites, he was actually quite amazed. He hadn't known before that egg whites could become whip like this."Oh, neat." Looking over at Jin, he saw that he was making a crust."Jin-hyung, we're making pie?"

Jin nodded simply."Yes. I figured you would like something sweet."

"I love sweets." Hoseok couldn't help but smile as they were making the pie. Once the pie was mostly finished, Hoseok grinned."Can I taste the whip before we put it on the pie?"

Jin shook his head."No. Wait until the pie is complete." He sighed as he saw Hoseok already reaching for the whip."I said no."

"Just a little taste." Hoseok giggled and dipped his index finger into the bowl of whip.

Jin wrapped an arm around Hoseok from behind and outstretched his other arm to grab Hoseok's wrist."You don't follow directions very well, do you?"

"Nope." Hoseok felt his heart skip a beat at how close Jin was. The older man was pressed against his back. He didn't resist at all as Jin pulled his wrist to bring his whip-covered finger to his lips. His cheeks flared bright red as his fingertip was engulfed by Jin's soft lips.

Jin sucked on Hoseok's finger gently, humming at the taste of the whip. Pulling the younger guy's finger out of his mouth, he chuckled."It tastes good." Reaching out, he dipped his own finger into the whip before holding it in front of Hoseok's mouth."I suppose I'll let you taste it."

Shyly, Hoseok opened his mouth and closed his lips around Jin's finger. He felt his cheeks heat up more as he sucked the whip off of Jin's finger. When Jin's finger was removed from his mouth, he wished he could get his heart to stop pounding so hard."I-it's good."

"You made it well." Jin reluctantly pulled away from Hoseok and grabbed the bowl of whip."I'll spread this on the pie."

'You can spread it on something else if you know what I mean.' Hoseok thought. He wished his mind would just shut up. Just thinking about such a thing was embarrassing."Will it be ready to eat after you put on the whip?"

"No, it needs to be refrigerated for a while. If you come over tomorrow, we can enjoy it then." Jin began spreading the whip onto the pie, aware that Hoseok was staring at him. He was fine with that.

"But what am I going to enjoy today? I was led to believe I would be getting something sweet." Hoseok really wanted something sweet.

Jin felt ready to flirt now, knowing that Hoseok was interested."I am sweet." he told Hoseok."And you are sweet. If you are up for it, we can enjoy each other."

Hoseok clutched his chest at those words, feeling so shy and nervous."You mean...Are you serious..? Jin-hyung...I...Oh my god..."

Jin found that reaction to be quite amusing. Once he finished spreading the whip onto the pie, he put it in the fridge. Then, he moved in front of Hoseok, smiling at him."So what do you say, Hoseok? Will you give me some sugar?"

Hoseok felt like melting, but he mentally pulled himself together."I'll give you all the sugar you want." He wished he could dive into Jin's eyes, loving how they were so deep like pools of chocolate.

With a soft smile, Jin leaned down closer to Hoseok's face. He knew this was wrong. He worked at the school, and Hoseok was still a student. They shouldn't be getting involved. But damn, he couldn't care right now. Hoseok was everything he wanted."I know you'll satisfy my sweet tooth." Gently, Jin connected their lips.

In all honesty, Hoseok saw nothing wrong with this. Sure, Jin worked at the school and shouldn't get involved with a student, but they were both adults. Hoseok responded to the kiss a little sloppily, not having much experience. This wasn't his first kiss, but he hadn't kissed someone in a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

"Tae, I was so scared." Jimin was currently sitting in his room with Taehyung, telling him about what had happened with Jungkook."I didn't know what to do. He said that I had to let him do it, or he was going to send Yoongi-hyung after you and Hoseok-hyung." He lowered his gaze and let out a heavy sigh."I should have just let him do it. But I didn't. And the janitor caught us. Now Jungkook and Yoongi-hyung are going to try to hurt you and Hoseok-hyung."

Taehyung was so mad. How dare Jungkook do that to Jimin."It'll be okay, Jimin." Taehyung scooted a little closer to his crush on the bed and wished there was more he could do to comfort him."You should never have to do something like that if you don't want to."

"But, Tae, you and Hoseok-hyung are going to get hurt because of me." Jimin would feel so guilty if either of his friends got hurt because he had refused to suck Jungkook's dick.

"Shut up." Taehyung said with such a stern tone."Yoongi-hyung is going to hurt me anyway. He always does. So just focus on warning Hoseok-hyung."

Jimin peeked at Taehyung before lowering his gaze again."I'll talk to Hoseok-hyung about it later. I don't want this to ruin his time with Nurse Kim."

"Nurse Kim?" Taehyung was confused."What do you mean?"

Jimin nibbled on his lower lip for a couple seconds before explaining."Nurse Kim is giving Hoseok-hyung cooking lessons at his house. And Hoseok-hyung really likes him."

Taehyung's jaw dropped."Hoseok-hyung likes Nurse Kim? Seriously?" He certainly hadn't expected that.

Jimin nodded, actually a bit pleased that the topic of their conversation was so easily changed."Yeah. I've seen them flirt a little. It's really cute." A small smile formed on his lips."Hyung is at his house right now, I think. He told me they were having a cooking lesson today."

Taehyung pulled his feet up onto the bed and crossed his legs."Do you think anything will happen between them? Wait a minute. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but no one has to know." Jimin had no intention of getting Hoseok or the nurse in trouble."I think they would make a really cute couple."

"Maybe." Taehyung really hoped Hoseok and the nurse wouldn't get in any trouble. It would be a real shame for that to happen."I hope things will be okay for them if they do get together."

Jimin wanted to keep their conversation on lighter topics now. He decided to keep his worry to himself for the rest of the day."What about you, Tae? Do you like anyone?" he asked curiously.

Taehyung felt his face heat up. Did his crush seriously just ask him if he liked anyone? How was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't just tell Jimin that he liked him. So he decided to just go with the truth but keep a bit of it still a secret."Yeah, I do like someone, but I'd rather not say who."

"Aw, you can tell me." Jimin pouted cutely, hoping to convince Taehyung to tell him.

"I don't want to say it." Taehyung turned his gaze away."It doesn't matter anyway. The person I like will never like me back the same way."

"Why not?" Jimin lightly placed a hand on Taehyung's arm as he leaned a little closer to him."You're a really sweet person, Tae. Why wouldn't that person like you back?"

Taehyung could feel the heat in his cheeks increasing."Because the person I like is someone I bullied."

"Oh." Jimin wondered who Taehyung could like and if that person could possibly forgive Taehyung for the bullying. He knew Taehyung had bullied other people besides him."Well, maybe that person can forgive you once they see how nice you are now."

"Maybe." Taehyung didn't think Jimin would ever like him as anything more than just a friend. And there was no way he could confess his feelings to Jimin. Even if he got enough courage to state his feelings, he didn't want to put any pressure on Jimin while he was being bothered by Jungkook.

\---

Hoseok's hands gripped onto the front of Jin's shirt as he blushed deeply. He felt like he needed to cling to Jin for dear life. If he let go of the older man, he might sink into the cushions of the couch and never emerge again. His mind was so hazy as he was unable to form any coherent thoughts. He felt a warmness in his chest, as well as heat in his lower regions, but he hoped Jin wouldn't notice that.

Jin lightly bit Hoseok's neck then licked the spot. He loved having the handsome younger male beneath him. He could practically feel the heat radiating from Hoseok. He wondered if Hoseok was even aware of the lewd sounds that were slipping out from his mouth right now. To anyone else, it might sound like they were enjoying some slow and passionate love-making. But they weren't. Jin was marking up Hoseok's neck, finding it quite amusing how the other male was reacting.

Hoseok's neck was truly sensitive, and he loved the way it felt as Jin's lips, tongue, and teeth played with his flesh."J-Jin-hyung..." Hoseok moaned out softly. God, this turned him on so much."Jin-hyung, please..."

Jin stopped and lifted his head a little to peer down at Hoseok's handsome face."What is it that you want?" he asked with a soft smile.

Hoseok still had his innocence. He wouldn't ask for much."Please...kiss me again..."

"You're so cute." Jin pressed his lips to Hoseok's, kissing the student tenderly. He felt Hoseok's grip on his shirt tighten, like he might be afraid to let go. Jin didn't mind. He actually liked how clingy Hoseok was right now. As they kissed, he could feel that they had the same problem. Both of them were hard. But neither of them wanted to take things too far. Jin had gotten turned on by Hoseok's soft moans and lewd noises of sensitivity. And he knew Hoseok must not be used to this stimulation. After all, he was aware that Hoseok didn't really have much experience, if any at all.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank god for the weekend. Jimin was so happy that Taehyung stayed at his house all night. Taehyung had slept on the floor beside the bed, saying that it was more comfortable for him. Since he didn't have a bed at home, he wasn't used to sleeping in one. So he preferred the floor. Jimin wished Taehyung could just get used to the bed, but he decided that it was best to not make Taehyung uncomfortable. In the morning, he woke up before Taehyung and peered over the side of the bed to see him fast asleep on the floor. Jimin loved how peaceful Taehyung looked as he slept. He was so cute. Such adorableness made Jimin want to hug him. But he didn't think he could hug Taehyung. Jimin knew that too much contact made him uneasy.

Jimin felt his cheeks heat up a little as he watched Taehyung sleep. He wasn't trying to be creepy or anything like that. He just really liked to see Taehyung look so calm and relaxed. And besides, they were just friends. So why were his cheeks getting hot? Jimin leaned over the edge of the bed a bit and smiled as he got closer to Taehyung. He almost wanted to squeal at how cute he was.

This didn't last for long though. Jimin felt himself beginning to slip. He grabbed his blanket in an attempt to pull himself back up, but that didn't really work. Jimin fell off the bed, tumbling down onto Taehyung then to the floor beside him. He groaned a little and heard Taehyung groaning as well."Sorry, Tae." Jimin sat up on the floor and looked at his friend with some worry."I fell off the bed. Did I hurt you?"

That had been a very unfortunate way to wake up. Taehyung opened his eyes while groaning. He looked at Jimin, wondering how he had managed to fall off the bed."Nah, I'm not hurt."

Jimin felt awkward now. He had fallen on Taehyung and woken him up when all he was trying to do was get a little closer and watch him sleep. Okay, that sounded creepy when he thought about it, but his intentions were innocent."Uh, anyway, since we're both awake now, you want to get some breakfast?"

Taehyung thought that would be a good idea. Sitting up, he rubbed his stomach a little. He didn't really know what part of Jimin had hit him there, but it had hurt. Though, he was sure that it wasn't going to leave a bruise. It would be fine in a bit."Yeah, sure. I'm hungry. What are we going to eat?"

"If my mom is awake, I'll ask her to make pancakes." Jimin hoped his mom would make pancakes for them. He loved pancakes. And he was sure that Taehyung would love to have such a sweet breakfast.

"Pancakes?!" That definitely made Taehyung excited."I haven't had pancakes in a long time!"

Jimin stood and held a hand out to Taehyung to help him up from the floor."Really? When was the last time you had pancakes?"

Taehyung didn't even need to think about it. The last time he had pancakes was a day he was unable to forget."My dad made pancakes for me and my brother the day he left." That was a day that was burned into Taehyung's memory. His dad had been acting strange that day, much nicer than usual. His dad had always been a nice person, but his kindness was overflowing that day. Taehyung figured his dad was super nice to him and Jongin to make himself feel better about abandoning them. Taehyung grabbed Jimin's hand and got up from the floor."Anyway, I would love to have pancakes after so long."

Jimin couldn't help but feel sad at what Taehyung told him. Did pancakes make him think about his dad? Would that make Taehyung sad? Jimin really didn't want his friend to be sad. Without giving it much thought, he pulled Taehyung into a loose hug for just a couple seconds. Then, he moved away just a little."Let's see if my mom is awake."

\---

Hoseok fidgeted with himself, making sure his hair was perfect. He constantly tugged at the hem of his shirt to make sure it was straight and wrinkle-free. He was standing in front of Jin's house, feeling nervous about being back here after what had happened yesterday. Not that he didn't like it. In fact, he had loved it. But now, he was nervous. He had to be careful when he had gone home yesterday, not wanting his parents to see the hickeys Jin had left on his neck. So he was wearing a turtleneck today. Swallowing his nervousness, Hoseok knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Jin was already awake and knew that Hoseok was coming over. But Hoseok was earlier than what he had expected. He had recently gotten out of the shower and was only half dressed. He opened the front door and smiled at Hoseok."You're early." he commented with a smile.

Hoseok felt his face heat up when he was greeted by shirtless Jin."I woke up early and had nothing else to do, so I just came over." He let his eyes take in the sight before him and knew that the pink in his cheeks must be getting darker."Wow..."

"Wow what?" Jin wanted to tease Hoseok a little, loving how much he was blushing.

"You, um..." Hoseok hoped he wouldn't sound weird for saying this."You have great shoulders."

Jin chuckled and stepped aside."Come inside, you little flirt." When Hoseok entered, he closed the door."Aren't you hot in that turtleneck?"

"Well, yeah, but I think you got a little carried away yesterday." Hoseok said as his fingertips played with the fabric of his shirt.

"How so?" Jin didn't think he had gotten carried away.

Hoseok perked an eyebrow."Jin-hyung, I have so many hickeys people will think I'm a leopard."

"But leopards have spots all over their bodies." Jin leaned in close to Hoseok's face."Would you like to be a leopard?"

Hoseok's heart thumped quickly in his chest. Feeling flustered, he moved a hand up and touched his index finger to Jin's plump lips."I came for pie, Jin-hyung." he reminded the older man.

Being a bit playful, Jin stuck out his tongue, giving Hoseok's finger a small lick. He chuckled when Hoseok moved his hand away."Alright. Let's enjoy some pie."


	25. Chapter 25

Jimin looked at Hoseok in confusion when he saw him wearing a turtleneck to school on Monday. It was highly unusual for him to wear such a thing. Jimin hadn't even known Hoseok owned a turtleneck."Hyung, aren't you hot in that?" Jimin asked curiously.

Hoseok leaned in close to Jimin's ear, not wanting anyone to hear him."I'm covered in hickeys." he told Jimin, knowing his friend was surprised.

"From Nurse Kim?" Jimin was shocked. Hoseok and the nurse were getting serious?

Hoseok nodded and smiled."Yeah. And I saw him shirtless on Saturday. He's such a hunk."

Jimin giggled softly then closed his locker after grabbing his books."Hyung, I think it's great that you two are together. He must be a really nice guy. I mean, he has always seemed so nice whenever I've spoken to him."

"He really is super sweet." Hoseok couldn't help but smile as he thought about Jin."I wish I could kiss him right now, but we can't do things like that at school."

Jimin didn't really want to change the topic, but there was something really important he needed to discuss with Hoseok."Um, Hoseok-hyung, can we talk in the bathroom for a minute?"

Hoseok noticed the change in Jimin's tone and knew this was important."Sure. Is something wrong, Jiminie?"

Jimin lowered his gaze and turned to walk to the nearest bathroom, knowing Hoseok was following him. Once they got into the bathroom, Jimin looked under the doors to the stalls and saw no feet. They were alone."Hyung, Jungkook is going to tell Yoongi-hyung to hurt you."

Hoseok was feeling a mixture of concern and confusion."How do you know?"

"Jungkook said he would send Yoongi-hyung after you and Tae if I didn't...um..." This was hard for Jimin to say. He'd had trouble saying this to Taehyung on Friday as well."He tried to make me...suck his dick..." Peeking at Hoseok, he saw his friend's eyes widen for only a second. Then, his eyes narrowed into angry slits."I didn't do it...I'm sorry, Hyung..."

Hoseok clenched his hands into tight fists. This was the first time he was tempted to hit someone."Why are you sorry, Jiminie?"

"I should have done it..." Jimin felt like it would be all his fault if Hoseok got hurt."I don't want anything to happen to you..."

Hoseok shook his head."No, Jiminie. You were right to not do it. You should never have to do something like that if you don't want to."

"But I don't want you to get hurt..." Jimin was so worried about his friend. Of course, he was worried about Taehyung too.

Hoseok forced himself to smile."Well, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me."

\---

Hoseok wished those words were true. He wished nothing happened to him. But here he was, getting thrown around in the gym locker room after school. Yoongi and Jungkook seemed to be having so much fun. Yoongi shoved Hoseok around, also hitting him with kicks and punches. Jungkook picked Hoseok up and literally threw him against the lockers."Stop...Please..." Hoseok pleaded weakly.

Yoongi lightly laughed with amusement. He grabbed the neck of Hoseok's shirt and pulled him up from where he was sitting on the floor. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, a smirk taking over his lips."Jungkook, look." He pulled down on Hoseok's shirt.

Hoseok's hands grabbed onto Yoongi's wrists, trying to make him let go of his shirt, but it was no use. Hoseok was too weak from the beating he had received from the two boys."Stop it..."

Jungkook looked at what Yoongi wanted him to see."Oh, someone has been a little slut." He smirked as well."So many hickeys."

"Namjoon keeps whining about leaving Hoseok alone, but he might not care anymore if we let him know what a slut he is." Yoongi grabbed the hem of Hoseok's shirt and tugged upward."Let's get this pesky shirt off and take some pictures."

"No, please..." Hoseok struggled as Yoongi tried to remove his shirt.

Jungkook backhanded Hoseok across his face."Hold still, you dumb slut. This is all your fault anyway. You wouldn't be in this mess if you just let me have Jimin-hyung."

"You can't have Jimin..." Hoseok continued to struggle, refusing to allow his shirt to be removed."He doesn't like you...You're not good enough to be with him..."

Out of anger, Jungkook punched Hoseok. Then, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto his back on the floor."Yoongi-hyung, I have a better idea." he snarled."Pull down his pants. We'll take pictures and put them up all over school."

Just as Yoongi grabbed the front of Hoseok's pants, he stopped when someone else spoke."What do you boys think you're doing?"

Hoseok felt like he just got rescued from a fate worse than death. He knew that voice without needing to see who spoke. It was Jin."Help me..." he whimpered out weakly.

Jin was completely enraged, but he had to keep himself under control. He couldn't allow himself to hit students, no matter how badly they deserved it."Get out of here, you two. I will be telling Principle Lee about this tomorrow morning."

"You won't be so lucky next time, whore." Jungkook spat before he and Yoongi left the locker room.

As soon as those two were gone, Jin rushed to Hoseok and knelt down, gently helping him sit up."Are you alright?" What a dumb question. He mentally scolded himself for asking it. Of course Hoseok wasn't alright. It was very visible that he just got the life beat out of him.

Hoseok teared up as he looked at the older man."Jin-hyung..." he whimpered out before burying his face against the nurse's chest."Everything hurts..." He was in so much pain and had been very scared as the two boys had been beating him.

Jin wrapped his arms around Hoseok and held him as gently as possible."I'll take care of you, Hoseok. I'll make sure this never happens to you again."

Hoseok peeked up at the handsome man and felt incredibly vulnerable. He was so weak and hurt. And Jin was like his knight in shining armor at the moment. Neither of them thought too much about it as their lips connected in a comforting kiss. Neither of them knew that Jungkook stood outside the locker room with his phone out, taking a few pictures of the scandalous scene.


	26. Chapter 26

Jimin was highly relieved to not have any trouble from Jungkook or Yoongi on Tuesday. Though, he was incredibly worried when he saw how beat up Hoseok was. He blamed himself for it, wishing he had just done what Jungkook wanted. If he had given in to Jungkook, Hoseok wouldn't have gotten hurt. Hoseok had just waved it off, pretending that he wasn't in a lot of pain, but his strained movements made it obvious. His whole body hurt. Taehyung was worried too. He wished Yoongi and Jungkook had hurt him instead of Hoseok. As sad as it was, Taehyung was used to the beatings. So he would rather get hurt in Hoseok's place.

On Wednesday, there was an announcement made at school. The principle had been told about all the bullying and Hoseok's beating. He couldn't really do anything without proof of who did it, so security measures were being set up. The school was now going to have cameras in the halls and classrooms. There were going to be cameras outside the school as well to watch for any suspicious activity.

Jimin felt quite relieved. Maybe this would keep Yoongi and Jungkook from hurting his friends. But he was wrong. Jungkook had other plans. During one of their classes, Jungkook discreetly slipped a note to Jimin. The note worried him.

'Meet me in the bathroom after class. I have something that will destroy your friend. If you don't show up, I'll ruin his life for good.'

Jimin felt himself internally panic. What did Jungkook have? Which friend was he threatening? Jimin had no choice. He met Jungkook in the bathroom after class."What is this about, Jungkook?" he asked with hesitance.

Jungkook grabbed Jimin's arm and pulled him into the last stall, locking the door."You will do as I say. Understand?" He pulled out his phone and showed a picture to Jimin."See this? I will spread this around school if you don't do as I say." Jimin was shocked to see a picture of Hoseok and the nurse kissing."This will ruin that slut's life. And Nurse Kim will be fired. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right?"

"Please don't do it." Jimin pleaded. He didn't want Hoseok's life to be ruined. He didn't want Nurse Kim to get fired. He wanted them to be happy."Please. I'll do what you want."

In truth, Jungkook didn't know if the picture would actually ruin Hoseok's life. Everyone at school already knew he was gay. But it would cause other students to tease him for being involved with an older man. Still, this threat worked to get Jimin to submit."Get on your knees." He was sickly satisfied when Jimin obeyed.

Jimin felt disgusted with himself as he got down on his knees in front of Jungkook."Please just don't show that to anyone. Please."

"You and I are going to have so much fun together." Jungkook's words seared themselves into Jimin's brain.

\---

Taehyung met up with Jimin by his locker after school. He was worried about him. Jimin hadn't shown up for lunch. And he looked like a zombie, walking around with such a blank expression. But something in his eyes looked like he could cry at any moment."Jiminie, are you okay?"

Jimin didn't even look at Taehyung."I'm fine." he lied. Jimin had never thought before that he would find himself lying to a friend. But how could he possibly tell Taehyung what had happened? Just thinking about it made him want to throw up.

"You don't look fine." Taehyung was genuinely concerned for Jimin."You look like you're about to get sick? Want me to walk you home?"

Jimin would love for Taehyung to walk him home, but unfortunately, he wasn't going home. He had to go to Jungkook's house. And he knew Yoongi was going to be there too. He didn't even want to imagine what Jungkook had planned."No, I'll be fine." He closed his locker and hugged his backpack against his chest.

Hoseok approached them and made himself smile."Hey, guys. You two ready to head out of here?" He wanted to be his usual cheery self. He wanted to block Monday from his mind.

Jimin felt the irresistible urge to vomit as he heard Hoseok's voice. He thought about the picture in Jungkook's phone. He thought about what would happen if he didn't obey the younger boy."I have some stuff to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jimin hurried away, not wanting to be asked any questions.

"What's up with Jiminie?" Hoseok asked Taehyung."Did something happen?"

"I don't know." Taehyung really wished Jimin would tell them what was wrong.

"I know what's wrong." Namjoon spoke from behind the other two boys.

Taehyung quickly hid behind Hoseok. He was afraid Namjoon would hurt him, but he knew Namjoon wouldn't hurt Hoseok."Just tell us and go." He really didn't want to be near him.

Hoseok was confused."How do you know what's wrong with Jimin?"

"Just come with me. I can't explain it here." They needed some privacy to discuss what Namjoon knew.

\---

Jimin's heart was pounding so hard in his chest as he arrived at Jungkook's house. He was scared, terrified. He knew this was going to be worse than what happened at school. With a shaky hand, he knocked on the door. He knew Jungkook and Yoongi were already here because they had skipped their last two classes.

The door was opened by Jungkook himself."Come on inside, bitch. We're going to have so much fun." He watched Jimin reluctantly enter then closed the door."My room is this way. Yoongi-hyung is waiting for us." Grabbing Jimin's wrist, Jungkook forcefully pulled him along and into his bedroom."My parents aren't going to be home until late, so feel free to scream."

Yoongi was standing with his back against the wall, his phone in his hand."You ready for some fun?"

Jungkook snatched Jimin's backpack then dropped it on the floor."Strip." As he said that word with a venomous tone, he unbuckled his own belt."Get ready for the roughest pounding of your life."


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait, what?!" Hoseok didn't want to believe what Namjoon just said.

Taehyung was equally as shocked."Jungkook took a picture of Hoseok-hyung with Nurse Kim?"

Namjoon nodded."Yeah. He showed it to me." He looked at Hoseok with such regret in his eyes."He said that picture should be enough to make me stop telling them to leave you alone. And I heard him tell Yoongi-hyung that he wants to use that picture to threaten Jimin."

"He probably already threatened Jimin." Taehyung said with a deep frown."Jimin looked really bad earlier."

"Namjoon, why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Hoseok was beyond worried. He knew Jimin would give in to Jungkook because he would do anything to protect his friends.

"I couldn't. I had to make sure they wouldn't try to stop me." Namjoon sighed heavily."I'm so sorry, Hoseok. You were right. Bullying isn't the answer, and I never should have joined them."

"Of course I was right!" Hoseok pulled out his phone."I'm going to call Jimin and make sure he's okay!"

As Hoseok dialed Jimin's number, Namjoon turned his gaze to Taehyung."Hey, um...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I hated you for bullying Jimin."

"Apology not accepted." Taehyung fidgeted with his fingers. He didn't want to talk to Namjoon.

"I understand." Namjoon knew it must be hard to forgive someone who beat him to a pulp multiple times.

"Guys, Jimin isn't answering his phone." Hoseok was even more worried.

 

\---

 

_"Get ready for the roughest pounding of your life."_

Jimin was terrified. Was Jungkook really going to rape him? He saw Jungkook take off his belt and internally panicked. He was so scared. He didn't move, being too afraid. A cry of terror erupted from him when Jungkook roughly grabbed his arm and shoved him toward the bed.

"Stop wasting my time!" Jungkook was really impatient. He wanted Jimin. He wanted him  _now._ "Do as I say or I'll spread that picture around school!"

Jimin squirmed and cried, tears falling down his cheeks as Jungkook pinned him down on the bed."Please don't do this..." he choked out as he started sobbing."Please..."

Yoongi was silent as this was happening. He stared at the screen of his phone, recording a video of what was happening. His hand was shaking. Was he okay with this? Was he going to let Jungkook rape Jimin? Yoongi was a violent bully, but this...

"You're mine, bitch!" Jungkook slapped Jimin to make him stop squirming."You belong to me!" He grabbed Jimin's pants, tugging hard enough to break the zipper, the button also popping off.

 _Now is a hell of a time to get a heart._ Yoongi thought to himself. He turned off the camera then slipped his phone into his pocket. He grabbed Jungkook and pulled him off of Jimin."That's enough, brat!"

Jungkook was pissed that Yoongi just stopped him."What the fuck, Hyung?! You know I want him!"

"I'm okay with beating the shit out of people!" Yoongi snapped."Humiliation is on the line! But this..! This is too far!"

Jungkook shoved Yoongi away."If you don't like it, get out! I was going to let you fuck him too, but I guess he's all mine!" Jungkook went back to Jimin, but he didn't get to do anything.

Yoongi grabbed Jungkook and pulled him away from Jimin again."Get out of here!" he shouted to Jimin.

Jimin got off the bed and ran for the door. The back of his shirt was grabbed by Jungkook. He screamed and struggled to pull away from him."Let go of me! Please!" he cried.

Yoongi tried to make Jungkook release Jimin, but Jungkook shoved him down to the floor."Let him go, you asshat!"

"Shut up, Hyung! Maybe I should fuck  _you_  senseless too!" Jungkook threw Jimin back toward the bed then pounced down onto Yoongi."You tease other boys for being virgins, but I bet you're a virgin too! Aren't you?!"

Yoongi's eyes widened as he tried to push Jungkook off of him. This was when he finally realized how strong Jungkook was. And he was so small compared to him."Get off me!!"

Jimin watched with immense fear as Jungkook held Yoongi down and tugged at his pants. Jimin was terrified. What should he do? He couldn't let this happen, but he was so scared of Jungkook.

"You don't want me to fuck him, so I'm going to fuck you!" Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's hair and slammed the back of his head against the floor.

Jimin glanced around frantically. There must be something he could use to stop Jungkook. Grabbing a lamp, he mustered up his small amount of courage and hit Jungkook with it, knocking him off of Yoongi."Come on!"

Yoongi quickly got up and saw Jimin grab his backpack."Just run!" They both ran from the room and out of the house. They ran down the street, though it became apparent that Jungkook wasn't chasing them. He couldn't chase them down in public.

When they stopped to catch their breath, Jimin had one hand holding his pants up because of the broken zipper and missing button."Hyung...Are you okay..?" he asked, putting his backpack onto his back.

Yoongi couldn't even form words. He had never been scared like that before. He had always been the one causing fear in others. This was the first time someone terrified him. He took a couple steps away from Jimin and took off running in a different direction. He couldn't face Jimin now. Not after what they just went through together.

"Hyung..!" Jimin didn't chase after him. He knew Yoongi must have been scared. He had been scared beyond his wits too. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw that he had a missed call from Hoseok. His phone was on vibrate, so he hadn't known anyone had called. He tapped the option to call Hoseok back. He held the phone to his ear and felt like breaking down when the call was answered."Hyung, help me..." he whined.


	28. Chapter 28

"Jungkook tried to rape you?!" Hoseok was furious. He pulled Jimin close and hugged him tightly."We have to do something about him! This can't go on!"

"Can't we go to the police?" Taehyung asked as he gently stroked Jimin's hair, hoping to soothe him at least a little.

Namjoon shook his head."There's nothing they can do without evidence." He leaned his back against the wall in Hoseok's bedroom and crossed his arms."Jimin, how did you get away from Jungkook?"

Jimin clung to Hoseok, his face buried against his friend's neck as he struggled to keep down sobs that tried to force their way out of him."Yoongi-hyung...He made Jungkook get off of me, but...Jungkook attacked him too..." He really hoped Yoongi was okay. The older bully had looked completely shocked and frightened."I hit Jungkook with a lamp...Yoongi-hyung and I ran out of Jungkook's house..."

Namjoon was confused when Taehyung headed for the door."Where are you going?"

"To see Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung was very concerned."He's never been helpless before. He's always been in control. It must have scared him so much to be put in such a bad situation."

"But Yoongi-hyung beats you up. Why do you want to see him?" Namjoon didn't even know if they should feel concerned for someone as mean and violent as Yoongi.

Taehyung glanced back at Jimin before looking at Namjoon."Jiminie taught me that even bullies need help sometimes. We should help other people who are in need, no matter how bad they have been." He opened the bedroom door."Besides, I always thought of Yoongi-hyung as my friend, even though he didn't think that way about me." After saying that, he left.

Hoseok kept his arms around Jimin and looked toward Namjoon."Should one of us go with him?" He was worried that Taehyung would get hurt or more upset.

Namjoon shook his head."No. He might need to handle this on his own. Besides, if Yoongi-hyung is freaked out or scared, he probably won't want to be surrounded by people."

"I hope he's okay..." Jimin mumbled against Hoseok's neck."He was scared..."

 

\---

 

Taehyung was glad that no one followed him. He didn't want Yoongi to get more upset than he already must be. He was the only person at their school who knew where Yoongi lived, and he knew Yoongi wanted to keep it that way. He highly doubted Yoongi let Jungkook know where he lived. When Taehyung got to Yoongi's home, he looked at the house and sighed. It had been a while since the last time he was here. It was a small house, but it was well-maintained. It looked cozy. No one would believe this was the home of a violent bully.

Taehyung retrieved the spare key from beneath the doormat and unlocked the door, letting himself enter."Yoongi-hyung..?" he called with uncertainty. He knew Yoongi might get mad at him for coming inside, but he really needed to know that he was okay."Hyung..?" It was so quiet that Taehyung started to think that Yoongi wasn't home. But he decided to take a look around, just in case.

He looked into the kitchen then the living room, not seeing Yoongi. The bathroom was empty. When he got to Yoongi's bedroom, he cautiously opened the door. Looking around the bedroom, he saw what appeared to be a mound of blanket in the corner. Peering at the mound, he realized that it was Yoongi.

Yoongi was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, all curled up. He had a blanket wrapped completely around himself, hiding himself from the world. He made no movements or sounds as Taehyung stepped closer. Hell, he was so still and quiet that he could be asleep in there. Or dead.

"Hyung..? Are you okay..?" Taehyung had never seen Yoongi like this. He had never seen him so shut off from the world before. Not hearing a response, Taehyung simply sat down on the floor beside Yoongi."Hyung, if you're hurt or scared, I can take care of you."

Yoongi gave no response still. Maybe he didn't want help. Maybe he didn't want Taehyung to take care of him. He had always been such an independent person. Why should he rely on someone? He had never needed support from another person before, so he may not know how to accept it or even ask for it.

Taehyung let his shoulders slump a little."I know you never thought of me as your friend, but I always thought of you as mine." He lowered his gaze and sighed softly."Even though you were so mean to me, I forgive you."

Yoongi remained as a still lump of blanket. But he was no longer completely silent. Shaky breaths were heard, sounding very uneasy. After a few minutes of neither boy speaking, one of Yoongi's hands slipped out from the blanket. It felt around as Yoongi didn't want to look at Taehyung.

Taehyung spotted Yoongi's hand and slowly touched it with his fingertips. It stopped moving, no longer feeling around. Instead, it was turned over to be palm up. Taehyung placed his hand gently onto Yoongi's, grasping it loosely. A sad smile came over Taehyung's lips. He knew Yoongi must be really upset if he was willing to hold his hand.

Yoongi's hand was trembling as it was held by Taehyung's. His shaky breaths became more unsteady, like he was falling apart.

Taehyung didn't speak anymore. He just waited with patience as Yoongi broke down so quietly. Taehyung felt deep pain in his chest as he was fully aware that Yoongi was crying within that blanket. Holding his hand was the only comfort he dared to provide, not wanting to offer more support than Yoongi would accept.

It was painfully quiet between them for quite a while. Yoongi cried quietly until he was too tired to keep himself upright. He slowly let himself lean against Taehyung, finding more comfort in this simple closeness. He also felt a sense of security as he was wrapped up in this blanket. Sure enough, Yoongi fell asleep on Taehyung.


	29. Chapter 29

For the next whole week, things were not good. The picture Jungkook had taken of Hoseok and Jin was spread around school. Hoseok was reprimanded, and his parents were informed. Jin was fired. Over the weekend, the cameras the principle had mentioned before were installed, so Jungkook wasn't able to bother Jimin much during school. Taehyung was getting really worried because Yoongi hadn't shown up to school at all for the whole week."I need to check on Yoongi-hyung. It's not like him to miss a whole week of school."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Jimin asked. He really wanted to make sure Yoongi was okay. Taehyung was the only person who had seen him after what happened at Jungkook's house.

Taehyung shook his head."No, I don't think Yoongi-hyung wants to see other people."

Namjoon stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed."Let him know that he can join us if he wants to."

"Yeah. He can stop being a bully and hang with us." Hoseok didn't really like that idea much, but if Yoongi stopped being a bully, that would be really good.

When Taehyung started to walk away, Jimin quickly reached out and grabbed his hand."Tae, wait a second."

"Hm?" A tint of pink came over Taehyung's cheeks."What is it, Jiminie?"

"Um, well..." Jimin hesitated just a little before speaking."I think you're being a really good person now." He smiled so cutely."Take good care of Yoongi-hyung."

Taehyung's mouth formed a wide, boxy grin."I will. I'll see if he'll be our friend."

Jimin released Taehyung's hand and watched him run off. Then, he turned back to Hoseok and Namjoon."Guys, I need your help."

"With what, Jiminie?" Hoseok was always willing to help his friends with anything.

Namjoon wanted to help too."We'll definitely help you. So what's up?"

Jimin glanced back in the direction Taehyung had gone then returned his gaze to his friends. He seemed to have gone into full puppy-eyes mode."Guys, I...I really like Tae."

"Well, duh." Hoseok rolled his eyes."Jeez, Jiminie, that's kinda obvious, especially with how you just grabbed his hand then clearly didn't know what to say."

Namjoon chuckled."How would you like us to help?"

Jimin shrugged his shoulders."I don't really know. I've never confessed to someone before. And Tae told me last week that he likes someone. So I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Jimin." Namjoon reached out and pat Jimin's shoulder."We'll help you confess."

"Just leave it to us, Jiminie." Hoseok smiled happily, glad that Jimin liked someone who was nice to him now.

"Well, I am going home now. I promised my mom I would help her clean the house a bit before dinner." Jimin waved at his friends then rushed away, eager to get home.

Hoseok sighed softly once Jimin was gone."Namjoon, how are we going to help Jimin confess to Tae?"

"I have no idea." Namjoon shrugged his shoulders."But it shouldn't be too hard. Taehyung likes Jimin."

"You sure?" Hoseok felt a bit awkward talking to Namjoon like this. He still needed to get used to being just friends. They had dated for a whole year, broke up and become enemies as Namjoon was a bully, and now they were shifting back to being friends.

Namjoon felt awkward too, but he was hoping to get past that and be friends."I heard Yoongi-hyung say it before. He said Taehyung only used to bully Jimin because he likes him."

"Oh, I see. That should make it a lot easier then. We just need to get them to tell each other how they feel." Hoseok looked toward the street when a familiar car pulled up."I have to go, Namjoon. We can talk about this later." He felt even more awkward now that Jin was here to pick him up. How was he supposed to act when he was around his new boyfriend and his ex?

Namjoon could tell that Hoseok felt a lot more awkward than he did. It was pretty obvious that he didn't know how to act now that Jin was here."Hoseok, I need to say something real quick, so please wait a minute."

Hoseok held up a finger to Jin to tell him to wait. Then, he looked at Namjoon with curiosity mixed with nervousness."What is it?"

Namjoon wasn't really sure of how he should say this, so he decided to just say it straight out."I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I wasn't a good boyfriend while we were together. So I want to make it up to you by being a good friend."

Hoseok felt himself melt a little at Namjoon's apology."Namjoon, I..."

"I'm not finished." Namjoon had more to say."I understand why you are dating that guy now. He's nice to you, right? I bet he treats you much better than I ever did. I didn't deserve you. I think our connection was pretty weak anyway." He peered past Hoseok to see Jin watching them with a worried expression."Even now, he's worrying about you. I just want you to know that I'm fine with being your ex. I'm okay with being just your friend. So please let me try to fix our friendship."

Hoseok smiled softly."You already are fixing it, Namjoon." Namjoon's words actually helped Hoseok feel better."I'm glad we can at least be friends again."

"Me too." Namjoon gave a small wave then watched Hoseok get into Jin's car. He saw Jin seem to ask Hoseok if everything okay, to which Hoseok nodded. Hoseok looked out the window and waved at Namjoon before Jin drove them away. Namjoon kicked at the ground lightly, feeling an aching pain in his chest. He still liked Hoseok, but he needed to let him go. He needed to let Hoseok be with someone who was kind and made him happy.


	30. Chapter 30

"Yoongi-hyung, I'm here!" Taehyung called as he entered Yoongi's house. He closed the front door and made his way to Yoongi's bedroom. He sighed softly when he saw that Yoongi was curled up on his bed with his blanket pulled up over his head."Hey, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

Yoongi didn't respond. He just reached a hand out from beneath his blanket, holding it out in Taehyung's direction. He knew Taehyung would know what to do. So he didn't need to say anything.

Taehyung stepped over to the bed and gently grabbed Yoongi's hand."You doing okay? I know you're upset, but if you come to school, you can hang out with me and Jimin. Hoseok-hyung and Namjoon-hyung both said they would welcome you too."

Yoongi's other hand emerged from beneath the blanket. He pointed toward his nightstand."My phone..."

Taehyung reached his free hand over and grabbed Yoongi's phone, giving it to the older boy. He watched Yoongi pull the phone under the blanket and wondered what he was doing."Hyung..?"

After a moment, Yoongi pushed his phone out from beneath the blanket."Jungkook..." There was a paused video on the screen of his phone."It's not much, but...It's evidence of what he did..."

Taehyung grabbed the phone and tapped the screen to play the video. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw Jungkook attack Jimin."My god..." He squeezed Yoongi's hand and clutched the phone."I'll send this video to my phone. I'll show the principle and the police."

Yoongi was quiet for a few minutes. He just laid still and kept holding Taehyung's hand. He didn't really understand why Taehyung was here for him. It didn't make sense to him."Taehyung..." He needed to face the bad things he had done."I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's okay, Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung already forgave Yoongi. He really wanted to be Yoongi's friend."But you really need to apologize to the others, especially Hoseok-hyung."

Yoongi released Taehyung's hand and pulled his own hand back beneath the blanket."Get rid of Jungkook first..." He didn't want to leave his house or face anyone while Jungkook was still around.

"I will, Hyung. I promise." Taehyung sent the video to his own phone then set Yoongi's phone back onto his nightstand."I'm going to take care of this now. Text or call me if you need anything." He stepped over to the door and stopped when he heard Yoongi speak.

"Taehyung..." Yoongi curled up a bit more beneath his blanket."Thanks..."

"Anytime, Hyung." Taehyung said with a smile."We're friends. I'll do anything to help you."

\---

Hoseok snuggled against Jin's side, curled up on the man's couch as they were watching TV."Jin-hyung, my parents want to meet you now." he spoke softly, not taking his gaze off of the TV.

"Okay. I think that's a good idea." Jin slipped his arm around Hoseok's shoulders."I'll meet them when I take you home later. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hoseok placed a hand on Jin's chest and let his fingers play with the fabric of his shirt."Hyung, I'm sorry you got fired." He felt like that was partly his fault."I wish I could have done something about that."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry." Jin looked at Hoseok and smiled charmingly."Besides, now that I don't work at the school, there should be no problems with me turning you into a leopard."

Hoseok felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed."Yeah, that's true."

"Turning you into a leopard is going to take some time." Jin lightly drummed his fingers along Hoseok's arm."When would you like to get started?"

Hoseok shifted his gaze to the side."I want to start now, but I don't want my parents to see any marks when you take me home later. That would be an awkward first impression."

Jin chuckled in agreement."Well, I can start in spots your parents won't see." he suggested."I bet you have the cutest tummy. I would like to start there."

"Hyung, that's embarrassing." Hoseok whined as his blush darkened a couple shades."Maybe we shouldn't."

"If you don't want to, we won't. It's up to you." Jin didn't want to do anything that would make Hoseok uncomfortable."You are in charge, Hoseok. We won't do anything that isn't a hundred percent okay with you."

Hoseok's heart thumped in his chest as he smiled."Thank you, Jin-hyung." He loved how considerate and sweet Jin was."But we can do some things that you want to do too."

Jin lightly nudged the side of his head against Hoseok's."I'm okay with cuddling. Maybe some kisses."

Hoseok giggled then shifted to peck Jin's cheek."I'm okay with those things too."

Jin had never been in a relationship quite as tame and cute as this before, and he was loving it. Turning his head, he pecked Hoseok's lips and smiled."You are the cutest boyfriend I've ever had. I hope to keep you forever."

Out of embarrassment, Hoseok pressed both of his hands to Jin's face."Oh my god. You're so cheesy and sappy." He let out a cute whine."And I love it." He moved his hands away from Jin's face and brushed the tips of their noses together."You're like a prince charming."

"If I'm prince charming, are you my Cinderella?" Jin asked with a chuckle.

"I can be, but I don't want to lose my shoe." Hoseok snuggled against Jin and couldn't stop smiling."Having an evil stepmother and stepsisters doesn't sound like much fun either."

"Okay, not Cinderella, but you're my princess." Jin brushed a strand of hair away from Hoseok's face."But you're handsome enough to be a prince charming too. Can prince charming have a prince charming?"

Hoseok giggled and lightly poked Jin's chest."I think he can."


	31. Chapter 31

Within just a couple days, word had spread around school about Jungkook being taken to a juvenile detention center. Since he was seventeen, not much could be done, but he would have an adult trial once he would turn eighteen. Until then, he was going to be stuck in the detention center. His parents were definitely shocked to find out how awful he had been. Other students at school didn't know who he had attacked. They just knew he had attacked someone. People suspected that it was Yoongi since he still hadn't shown up to school.

"Guys, I'm going to Yoongi-hyung's house again today. Anyone want to come along?" Taehyung had been visiting Yoongi every day to make sure he was alright.

"Would that be okay?" Jimin wasn't sure if Yoongi would be happy about them going to his house.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders a little."He might get mad at me, but I think he needs to know that he can have friends." He lightly bit his lower lip."You guys will be his friends, won't you?"

"I'll be his friend." Jimin thought it would be great for Yoongi to join their circle of friends and stop being a bully."He helped me get away from Jungkook. I think he had a change of heart."

"What about you guys?" Taehyung looked at Namjoon and Hoseok, hoping they would try to be friends with Yoongi.

Namjoon scratched the back of his head."I'll try, but it might not be easy. He was a bit of a jerk."

"Just a jerk?" Hoseok huffed."He beat me up. I still have bruises from that, you know." That beating had been pretty bad, so Hoseok still had a few bruises that weren't completely healed yet.

Namjoon sighed softly."I know it'll be hard for you, Hoseok, but can't you at least try?"

"No." Hoseok didn't want to be around someone who had hurt him so badly."I won't stop you guys from being his friends, but I don't want to be around him."

Taehyung gave a small nod of understanding."That's okay, Hyung. You don't have to be his friend. I understand." He glanced at Namjoon before returning his eyes to Hoseok."Just as you don't want to be Yoongi-hyung's friend, I don't want to be Namjoon-hyung's friend. So it's okay."

Hoseok sighed and turned his gaze to the right."I'll go with you guys to make sure he's okay, but I don't want to talk to him."

\---

"Shh." Taehyung shushed everyone as they all entered Yoongi's house.

"This is really where he lives?" Namjoon whispered. He was really surprised. The house was so clean and pleasant. It looked like a place where he would expect to find a loving couple with a pet or small child. But Yoongi lived here alone?

"I like his house." Jimin whispered with a smile. He really wouldn't mind coming here again.

Hoseok peeked into other rooms as they passed them and saw that the only dirty thing in the house seemed to be some dishes in the sink."He keeps this place pretty clean."

"Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung called cheerfully as he opened the door to Yoongi's bedroom."I'm here to take care of you!"

A groan was heard from beneath the mound of blanket on the bed."Taehyung, go away." Yoongi sounded really sleepy."I'm not even dressed, so get out."

Taehyung stepped over to the bed and squatted down beside it. He lifted the blanket enough to peek under it, earning a small shove."Wow, Hyung. You know I come over after school every day, yet you didn't even put anything on." He chuckled when Yoongi grumbled incoherently."Anyway, I brought friends with me, and I'm sure they don't want to see you naked."

"He's naked?!" Jimin quickly turned and practically zoomed down the hall to get away.

Hoseok grimaced and walked away, having no desire to see Yoongi naked. Namjoon, on the other hand, just laughed."But you just looked at him naked, Taehyung."

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders."Yoongi-hyung and I have seen each other naked before. No biggie."

"Fucking get out already!" Yoongi yelled from beneath the blanket.

Taehyung chuckled and made his way to the bedroom door."Let's give him some privacy before he gets cranky." He stepped out of the room with Namjoon and closed the door."Yoongi-hyung hasn't been doing well lately." he told Namjoon."I'm really worried about him. He almost never gets out of bed. At least the dishes in the sink prove that he's been eating, but he doesn't really do anything else."

Namjoon walked with Taehyung to the living room."Things might not be good for him when he goes back to school. Other people might bother him with the rumors that are going around."

Hoseok left the living room without a word. Soon, the water could be heard in the kitchen. The clinking of dishes followed. Jimin smiled at that."I think Hoseok-hyung is having a hard time trying not to care." He knew Hoseok was too caring to just ignore someone in need."At least he's showing some support by washing the dishes."

After a few minutes, a door opened, and Yoongi soon appeared in the doorway to the living room. He was wearing large, baggy clothes and had his arms wrapped loosely around himself. His hair was fluffy and messy."Taehyung..."

Taehyung grinned widely at Yoongi."Hyung, you should hang out with us." he suggested."Jimin and Namjoon-hyung want to be your friends."

"No. Get out." Yoongi didn't feel ready to face everyone.

"Yoongi-hyung, we just want to hang with you." Namjoon said with a soft tone, easily seeing that Yoongi was unnerved."We don't even have to talk to each other. We can just watch some TV or something."

Yoongi was quiet for a moment before sighing."Fine."

"Hyung..." Jimin was hesitant to speak to Yoongi, not wanting to upset him."Can I be your friend?"

There was no verbal answer, but Yoongi lowered his gaze and simply nodded. His elbow was soon grabbed by Taehyung, who led him over to the couch, eager to watch some TV.

\---

They had all watched TV quietly. Yoongi had been trapped between Taehyung and Namjoon. Jimin sat on the other side of Taehyung. And Hoseok had seated himself on the floor in front of Jimin. When it started to get late, Hoseok again showed that he cared by cooking a simple dinner for Yoongi."Maybe he won't be so bad now." Hoseok admitted as they left Yoongi's house.

"I think he still needs time to open up a little though." Jimin added.

Taehyung smiled happily, so glad that Yoongi could have some friends."Maybe you guys can come over here with me again sometime."

Then, Namjoon said something that surprised them."You know, Yoongi-hyung is pretty cute when he isn't being an asshole."


	32. Chapter 32

During his classes the next day, Namjoon caught himself thinking about how cute Yoongi had been. It had been strange to see the usually violent bully being so quiet and uneasy. Namjoon wondered if there was any way he could help Yoongi feel better and open up a bit. Maybe if he spent some time with Yoongi alone, he could speak to him and possibly get him to open up a little bit. Besides, Namjoon wanted to see if Yoongi only acted that cute in front of Taehyung or if it would happen for him too."Yo, Taehyung!" Namjoon called to get the younger boy's attention in the hall shortly after the last class ended.

Taehyung stopped and turned to face Namjoon. He still didn't like being around him, but he dealt with it. He knew Namjoon regretted beating him up."Yeah?"

Namjoon hurried closer to Taehyung."Can I go to Yoongi-hyung's house alone today? I can take care of him."

"Why?" Taehyung didn't know if he should trust Namjoon to take good care of Yoongi.

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders."I want to show Yoongi-hyung that I can be his friend. I want a little one-on-one time to talk to him." he said factually.

Taehyung didn't know if this was a good idea. But if Namjoon really wanted to be Yoongi's friend, that was a good thing, right? Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key, holding it out to Namjoon."Here's the spare key to his house. Don't upset him."

"I won't." Namjoon hurried out of the school, eager to go to Yoongi's house.

"Where's Namjoon-hyung going?" Jimin asked as he stepped over to Taehyung.

"Yoongi-hyung's house." Taehyung answered simply."Jiminie, can I go to your house?" He really didn't want to go home. He didn't want to deal with his drunk mom and mean brother.

Jimin nodded and childishly grabbed Taehyung's hand."Of course, Tae."

\---

At Jimin's house, the two boys sat in his bedroom and watched TV while munching on chips. Jimin was unusually nervous. He was realizing that he had developed quite a crush on Taehyung, as he had mentioned to Hoseok and Namjoon very briefly before. But he didn't know how to confess his feelings. He also didn't know if he should confess. Jimin thought about what had happened with Jungkook and wondered if it was possible for someone to like him after that. Taehyung and their friends knew that Jungkook had tried to rape him, but none of them knew what Jungkook had done to him in the school bathroom. Should Jimin come clean about that? Should he tell Taehyung?

"Jiminie?" Taehyung grabbed the remote and muted the TV."Are you okay? You look upset."

Jimin peeked at Taehyung and saw the other boy looking at him with such concern in his expression."I'm okay. I'm just thinking about something." He needed to talk about this. He needed to know if Taehyung would be grossed out by him or not after knowing this.

Taehyung scooted a little closer to Jimin, turning his body to face him completely."What are you thinking about?" He really wanted to know what could be causing Jimin to be so gloomy."You can tell me anything."

"Tae..." Jimin fidgeted with his fingers and lowered his gaze. He couldn't look at Taehyung while saying this."I know we don't have to worry about Jungkook bothering us anymore, but...he did something to me...I haven't told anyone because it's gross..."

Taehyung felt a mixture of worry and anger build up inside of him."What did he do to you, Jiminie? You can tell me."

Jimin chewed on his lower lip as he tried to think of the right way to say this. Was there even a right way to say such a thing? He didn't think so."He told me to meet him in the bathroom after class. He showed me that picture of Hoseok-hyung and Mr. Kim. He said I had to do what he said, or he was going to spread that picture around school." Jimin swallowed a lump in his throat and was met with an awful taste, feeling like he might throw up as he remembered the taste of what had happened.

"Jiminie, what did he do to you?" Taehyung gently grabbed one of Jimin's hands with both of his own."It'll be okay. Please tell me."

"He..." Jimin's vision was blurred by tears as he thought about it."He told me to get on my knees. He put his..." Jimin gulped a second time then forced the words out."He put his dick in my mouth...Tae, he was so rough...He pulled my hair, and I kept choking, but he wouldn't stop..."

Taehyung was filled with anger as he listened to Jimin. He didn't want Jimin to lose any of his cute innocence. He didn't even want to ruin that innocence himself, not anytime soon."Jimin..."

"Tae, I was scared...He made me swallow..." Jimin squeezed Taehyung's hand briefly before standing."I-I think I'm gonna puke..." Jimin ran out of the bedroom.

Taehyung remained where he was, feeling angry and also quite horrible about what Jimin had just told him. If he had known this before, he would have beaten the shit out of Jungkook before taking that video to the police. It was horrible to know that Jimin had been violated like that. After a couple minutes, Taehyung stood and exited the bedroom. Jimin's dad was standing outside the bathroom door."He'll be okay, Mr. Park."

Jimin's dad was quite concerned because he didn't know why Jimin had suddenly started vomiting. He thought Jimin must be getting sick."Do you think he ate something bad?"

Taehyung shook his head a little."I think he just ate too many snacks." he lied. He wouldn't tell Jimin's parents what he now knew. He would leave that up to Jimin to tell them whenever he was ready."I'll make sure he doesn't eat any more snacks today."

Jimin's dad reached out and pat Taehyung's shoulder."You're a good kid. Jimin is lucky to have a nice friend like you."

Taehyung opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. He squatted down beside Jimin and started to soothingly rub his back."It's going to be okay, Jiminie. I'm here for you."


	33. Chapter 33

Namjoon tried to be quiet as he entered Yoongi's house. He closed the door behind himself and paused for a moment to hear any possible sounds. The clink of a dish made it known that Yoongi was in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Namjoon saw Yoongi standing by the sink, placing a couple dishes into it. He had clearly just finished eating."Yoongi-hyung." Namjoon said to get his attention.

Yoongi groaned quietly."Why are you here?" he asked as he slumped his shoulders a bit, not facing Namjoon.

Approaching the shorter guy, Namjoon leaned his side against the counter beside Yoongi."I want to hang out with you, Hyung. Maybe we can be friends."

Yoongi looked up at Namjoon with an expression of extreme disbelief."You really want to be my friend? I was a total ass to you. And that's not going to change."

"I'm okay with that." Namjoon lightly ruffled Yoongi's hair, effectively annoying his hyung, which was easily seen in his expression."I want to help you feel better."

Yoongi shook his head."You can't help with that. You don't know what makes me feel better." He turned and headed out of the kitchen. He went into the living room and sat on the couch, groaning with annoyance when he saw that Namjoon had followed him."Seriously, Namjoon. Just go away."

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere, Yoongi-hyung." Namjoon seated himself on the couch beside his cute, grumpy hyung."You might as well just tell me what makes you feel better. Whatever it is, I'll help."

"Namjoon..." That came out as a mix between a groan and possibly a whine."I want to be in control. Complete control." Yoongi glanced at Namjoon then turned his gaze away."I feel better when I am in control of another person. That's what I want." Yoongi wanted to be reassured that he could be in control. He didn't want to think about how weak he was or the fact that Jungkook had taken all control away from him in that horrible moment.

Namjoon understood without needing any explanation."Take control of me. Do whatever you want, Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi's face twisted with that expression of disbelief again. Did Namjoon seriously just say that?"Do you have any idea what I'll do to you?"

"Sort of." Namjoon wasn't completely sure of what Yoongi had in mind, but he didn't really care. If it would make Yoongi feel better, he would let the shorter guy do anything."Just do it."

After silently debating with himself for about ten seconds, Yoongi shifted to move himself onto Namjoon's lap, placing his knees on the couch. This definitely took the taller guy by surprise."Do you truly want me to take control of you?" He leaned in close and gently took Namjoon's earlobe between his teeth, giving a small tug before whispering into his ear."Are you ready to be my bitch? If not, I'll let you leave. I only get dirty with those who want it."

Okay, Namjoon had not expected this. But damn, it was a turn-on. So he released these next words with no regret."I'll be your bitch."

\---

"Namjoon, pay attention!" Hoseok waved a hand in front of Namjoon's face during their lunch period the next day at school."You haven't paid attention to anything we've been saying. What's up with you?"

Namjoon kept slipping into daydreams, which was probably very obvious."Guys, I think I'm in love."

Hoseok's jaw dropped, and Jimin and Taehyung both looked equally surprised."In love? With who?" Hoseok just had to know.

"Well, maybe I'm not in love, but oh man." Namjoon didn't know how to explain this."You know how it feels to be willing to do literally anything for someone because they make your brain numb and your stomach twist?"

"I think he's whipped." Taehyung said with a roll of his eyes.

Jimin giggled, keeping up a happy facade to keep Namjoon and Hoseok from knowing what had happened before."But who is he whipped for?"

"Namjoon, just tell us who." Hoseok didn't know who could cause Namjoon to be so spacey and whipped.

A smile came over Namjoon's lips as he seemed to be slipping into another daydream."Yoongi-hyung."

Taehyung facepalmed."Oh my god, please tell me he didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?" Jimin asked innocently.

Taehyung sighed and eyed Namjoon's dreamy expression."He had sex with you, didn't he?"

"He rode me." Namjoon said with no shame."Like a bull at a rode--"

Hoseok quickly smacked a hand over Namjoon's mouth."Shut up. There are children present."

Jimin's cheeks turned red at the mental image he was given, and he covered his face with both hands."Oh my god..."

Taehyung let out another sigh and knew he should have seen this coming."Yoongi-hyung gets sexually aggressive to show he can have control."

Namjoon snapped out of his forming daydream to narrow his eyes at Taehyung slightly."Have you had sex with him?" It seemed that way. Besides, he wanted to know why Taehyung and Yoongi had apparently seen each other naked before.

"No, of course not." Taehyung said with a shake of his head."But we've fooled around together."

"Fooled around how?" Namjoon wanted details. He wanted to be the only one Yoongi would be doing any sort of dirty business with.

Hoseok ran his fingers through his hair."Don't make him explain, Namjoon. I don't want to hear it. And I don't think Jiminie does either."

Jimin vigorously shook his head."I don't want to know this stuff."

Taehyung leaned over to whisper into Namjoon's ear."We've given each other head a few times, but that's it. Nothing major."

"You would do that with a friend?" Namjoon was shocked.

Taehyung shrugged simply."It didn't mean anything."

"Well, it better never happen again." Namjoon wanted to keep his new title of Yoongi's bitch, and he didn't want anyone else to get a piece of his hyung's cute ass.


	34. Chapter 34

It really put a smile on Namjoon's face when Yoongi finally showed up to school again on Thursday. It didn't even bother him when Yoongi refused to talk to him. Hell, the older guy acted as if he didn't even want to be around Namjoon at all. Taehyung noticed and thought it was pretty funny. Yoongi didn't usually act like that, so Taehyung figured it was an improvement."Are you going to bother him all day?" Taehyung asked Namjoon.

With a simple shrug, Namjoon watched Yoongi stomp down the hall to get to his locker."I might. He's cute when he gets all huffy."

"Just be careful with him." Taehyung was a little worried."Some other people have been bothering him today. He keeps getting asked about Jungkook and if he was the one Jungkook attacked."

"Oh." That would definitely explain Yoongi's bad mood. Namjoon stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and let out a quiet groan."Well, I'll tone it down a little, but I still want to try to be around him a bit."

Taehyung placed a hand on Namjoon's back and gave him a small push in the direction Yoongi had gone."Then go. Maybe you can be his hero by making everyone leave him alone."

Namjoon rolled his eyes at those words."I doubt he will ever see me as his hero for that, but I'll do it. I wish people would mind their own business."

After Namjoon walked down the hall, Taehyung turned and made his way to Jimin's locker."Jiminie!" he called as he saw the shorter boy getting a book out of his locker.

Jimin turned his head and smiled a little when he saw Taehyung."Hey, Tae. Did you hear about Mr. Sang?"

"No. Did something happen?" Taehyung didn't remember hearing anything about the biology teacher.

"I heard he's taking some time off because he twisted his knee." Jimin frowned just slightly."He's one of my favorite teachers."

Taehyung made a small hum."He is pretty chill. I wonder who our substitute will be?"

"Well, let's find out." Jimin tucked his biology book under his arm and closed his locker."I hope the substitute is nice and doesn't make us do boring crossword puzzles like the last time we had a substitute."

"Yeah, that was terrible." Taehyung agreed with a small chuckle. He didn't know why substitutes couldn't just read the teacher's notes and continue their lessons properly. Most substitute teachers tended to just assign books to read or hand out crossword puzzles.

When they got to the biology classroom, Jimin entered the classroom before Taehyung and went straight to his seat. After setting his book onto his desk, he looked toward the front of the classroom, spotting a woman who was writing on the chalkboard. She was the substitute teacher? According to what she wrote on the board, they were going to be continuing the lesson Mr. Sang had been teaching. Thank god they wouldn't have to do boring crossword puzzles.

Taehyung sat in his seat, which he thought was too far from Jimin's seat. Damn assigned seats. As more students filed into the classroom, Taehyung eyed the woman, hoping she was going to be nice. She wasn't real old, so he didn't get a wicked old crow kind of vibe from her. He actually got a nervous vibe, like she was uneasy about teaching this class. Was she new at being a substitute or something? Whatever. He shrugged it off.

"Good afternoon, everyone." the substitute teacher greeted sweetly once all students were seated at their desks."I am Ms. Ahn. I will be your substitute until Mr. Sang is able to return. Please be patient with me as I learn your names."

Jimin was so pleased that Ms. Ahn sounded so nice. He thought she was pretty too. He was always afraid that they would get an old, grumpy substitute. He watched as Ms. Ahn went through the list of names, checking attendance. Each time she called a name, a student would raise their hand to let her know they were there. There was something odd that Jimin noticed though. When Ms. Ahn called Taehyung's name, she seemed to look directly at him before he even raised his hand, like she already knew who he was. Maybe she had just gotten lucky and happened to look at him just at the right moment.

Taehyung didn't notice Ms. Ahn look at him. He was looking down at his biology book, using one hand to turn to the correct page for the lesson as he had raised his other hand to let the substitute know he was there. He didn't really care much if she noticed him or not. He preferred to not be noticed by teachers. If teachers didn't notice him, it was very unlikely that he would be picked to read aloud anything from the book or answer any questions for the class. He did well enough in his classes, but he really didn't like to speak up and be the center of attention like that.

Jimin tried to follow along as class started, but he kept getting distracted. His thoughts kept drifting between Taehyung and Ms. Ahn. It was really weird. Ms. Ahn seemed to glance at Taehyung occasionally. And for some reason, this made Jimin feel...jealous? Why would he feel jealous? He couldn't be jealous of Taehyung for getting Ms. Ahn's attention. Sure, she was pretty, but he liked Taehyung. Maybe he was jealous because Taehyung was clearly getting some attention from someone else. But why was she glancing at Taehyung? Jimin really wanted to know.

"Excuse me. You, in the back." Ms. Ahn was looking directly at Jimin.

"Yes?" Jimin snapped out of his thoughts when he realized she was talking to him.

Ms. Ahn slightly perked an eyebrow at him."Please try to pay attention. It would be a shame for you to daydream and miss the lesson."

"Sorry, Ma'am." Jimin turned his gaze down to his book and started following along, not wanting to get into any trouble. He really needed to stay focused. Perhaps he could ask Taehyung later if Ms. Ahn was someone he may know from somewhere else.


	35. Chapter 35

"So you've never seen her before?" Jimin was certainly confused.

"Nope. I don't know her." Taehyung was confused as well.

Hoseok made a small wave with his hand to shoo away the confusion."Maybe she just made a lucky guess. That is possible."

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders just slightly."It could also be possible that she was warned about you."

"Why would she be warned about me?" Taehyung's tone held a small bit of offense in it.

Namjoon perked an eyebrow at him."You used to be a bad student before you became friends with Jimin. Principle Lee might have warned her about you."

"Don't say that as if you're a perfect student, Namjoon." Hoseok said with a knowing gaze."Didn't you tell me earlier that you and Yoongi-hyung have detention today?"

Jimin made a small gasp. His friend had detention?"What happened? Why do you and Yoongi-hyung have detention?"

Namjoon chuckled lightly."We got caught making out in the janitor's closet."

That made Taehyung laugh."Wow, you two have really hit it off."

"We wouldn't have gotten caught if we hadn't turned the lights on and off so much." Namjoon sighed softly."I wanted the light to be on because Yoongi-hyung looks so cute when he gets all hot and bothered. But he kept turning the light off. So I kept turning it back on. The flicking of the light is what got us caught."

"Where is Yoongi-hyung anyway?" Hoseok wondered, glancing around the cafeteria.

"He said he doesn't want to eat with us." Namjoon slumped his shoulders just slightly."He still needs some time to get used to being around us."

Jimin pouted just a little."I hope Yoongi-hyung accepts us as his friends. I don't want him to be alone."

Taehyung nudged Jimin's arm and wiggled his eyebrows."He's not alone. He has Namjoon-hyung."

Namjoon smiled and stood."Yup. Anyway, I'm done eating, so I'm going to find him."

\---

After school, Jimin walked through the halls with Hoseok and Taehyung. He had his backpack on his back and was glad that he didn't have much homework, so he only had a couple books in his backpack."Oh, hang on a second, guys." Hoseok said as they were by the bathroom."I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

"Me too." Taehyung looked at Jimin and made a small motion toward the bathroom."Do you have to go too, Jiminie?"

Jimin looked at the door to the bathroom and shook his head."Uh, no." He never wanted to enter that bathroom again. He wanted to stay out of it for the rest of his life.

Seeing the expression on Jimin's face, Taehyung felt like an idiot. This must be the bathroom in which Jungkook had hurt Jimin."On second thought, I'll just use the bathroom at home."

Hoseok didn't understand. He didn't know what had happened in that bathroom. No one had told him yet."Okay. I'll be quick." He didn't want to make his friends wait long.

After Hoseok went into the bathroom, Jimin shyly grabbed Taehyung's hand."Thanks, Tae, but you can use the bathroom if you need to."

"No, it's fine." Taehyung smiled sweetly at Jimin."I won't go in that bathroom while knowing what happened in there. And I don't want to leave you alone to think about it."

Jimin felt lucky to have such a considerate friend. He knew Hoseok would be very considerate too if he knew, but he wasn't ready to tell him about that yet."Tae, do you want to come over today?"

Taehyung shook his head a little."Nah. I'm just going to chill at home today. Besides, since I started hanging out at your house all the time, you never have any one-on-one time with Hoseok-hyung. So you two should have some fun together today."

"You could always hang with us." Jimin had invited Hoseok to go to his house today, but he had hoped Taehyung would join them.

"I know. But I feel like I'm hogging you." Taehyung sometimes felt selfish for keeping Jimin all to himself so often. As much as he liked having Jimin all to himself, he knew he had to share Jimin with his other friends.

Jimin started swinging their hands a little childishly."Okay. But you can come over any time you want."

"I know." Taehyung couldn't help but smile as Jimin was swinging their hands. He thought that was really cute.

When Hoseok came out of the bathroom, he smiled brightly at the other two."Okay, let's go." He was really excited about spending some time at Jimin's house today. It had been a while since the last time he went to Jimin's house.

"Hoseok-hyung, when we get to my house, I want to hear all about how it went when Mr. Kim met your parents." Jimin said with a wide smile. He was so interested to hear about that.

Hoseok grinned."I'll tell you everything."

"I'm going to miss it." Taehyung whined, though he was okay with that. He would just ask about it some other time.

\---

Jimin and Hoseok went their separate way to get to Jimin's house. Taehyung went toward his own home. He didn't want to call that place his home. He felt more at home at Jimin's house. He loved how sweet and caring Jimin's parents were. He loved the delicious meals they made. And he definitely loved playing video games with Jimin. But he knew that he couldn't intrude their home every day. He wasn't part of their family. He had to go home sometimes. If only he had known what was waiting for him at home today. If he had known, he would have gone with Jimin and Hoseok.

"You think you can just show up here after four years and be accepted?!" Jongin could be heard shouting."You are not a part of this family!"

A man was standing at the front door, looking like he just faced the worst rejection of his life."You're right, Jongin. I wish I could have stayed."

"But you didn't stay! You left! Get off our property!" Jongin slammed the door shut.

The man let out a heavy sigh and turned to walk away from the house. When he turned around, he paused at who he saw."Taehyung? You've certainly grown."

Taehyung felt like his heart might stop. Why had he come home today? This couldn't be happening."Dad..?"


	36. Chapter 36

Taehyung didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to react to this? His dad was there. He hadn't seen his dad since the day he left four years ago. He never heard from him. No letters, no calls, nothing."Why are you here?" Taehyung needed to know. He had no many questions. Did his dad care about the way he felt when he just left? Did his dad miss him? Had he been with his birth mother this whole time? Who was his birth mother? Would he ever meet her? Why had his dad suddenly left? Why did he ignore him and Jongin until today?

"Taehyung." The tall man known as Taehyung's dad took a step closer to him but halted when he saw Taehyung back away."I moved back in town. I want to be a part of your life again."

"You lost that chance." Taehyung didn't know if he could forgive his so-called 'dad' for leaving him behind."Do you have any idea what my life has been like since you left? Mom and Jongin-hyung hate me. Mom forgets my name and age all the time. Jongin-hyung hits me. You left me with them. This is your fault."

The man sighed softly."I know. It's all my fault. I wish I could have taken you with me. Your mother and I wished we could take you with us. We really wanted to."

"That woman you've been with is not my mother." Taehyung spat with a highly disrespectful tone."As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother. She birthed me, but she doesn't even know me."

Taehyung's 'dad' wasn't even surprised by the disrespectful tone."She really wants to know you. The reason why I'm here is, well..." He seemed nervous about saying this."We want you to live with us. We would like for Jongin to come with us too, but he seems set on staying here."

Taehyung didn't even want to think about this. Should he live with his dad? Should he meet his birth mother? Would things be better if he lived with them? Could he trust his dad after the way he had abandoned him and Jongin?"Leave." Taehyung narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this."Just go." He stomped past his dad and went into the house, slamming the door behind himself. He went straight to his bedroom, wanting to shut out the world right now. Taehyung didn't know how he should feel about this. He didn't want to admit it, but he had missed his dad so much. He often thought about running away and finding his dad. Now that his dad was back, Taehyung was afraid to go with him. What if his dad abandoned him again? What if his birth mother didn't like him? Those thoughts terrified him. Would it be better or worse than living in this horrible house?

Jongin burst into Taehyung's bedroom, not giving him much time to himself."Did you call that bastard here?!"

"No, of course I didn't." Taehyung spat."Why would I do that?"

"It must be your fault that Dad and his whore are here!" Jongin grabbed a fistful of the front of Taehyung's shirt, glaring at him harshly."You piece of shit! He wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you! And now, he wouldn't be back if it wasn't for you!" He threw Taehyung to the floor."Everything is your fault! You pathetic waste of space!"

Taehyung put his arms up to protect his face and head as Jongin kicked him."It's not my fault!"

"It is your fault!" Jongin always made things easier for himself by blaming Taehyung."You're the son of Dad's whore! You shouldn't even be here! You should have never been born!" He kicked Taehyung's side and stomach, letting out all of his anger and frustration."If you were never born, Dad's affair would have never been known! He and Mom might still be together! They split up because of you! Dad would have never left with that whore if he didn't get caught having a child with her! Mom wouldn't be such an alcoholic if Dad didn't leave! It's all your fault!"

Tears formed in Taehyung's eyes and fell down his cheeks. He constantly blamed himself for their dad leaving. He hated himself for it."I'm sorry!" he cried out to his big brother."I'm sorry for being born!"

Jongin stopped kicking Taehyung and looked down at him, almost like he pitied him. He spat on Taehyung."You're pathetic." He left the bedroom, slamming the door.

Taehyung curled up on the floor, aching with so much pain from those kicks. He wished he could be with Jimin and Hoseok right now, but he didn't want to intrude on their fun. He just wanted to sit next to his friends and feel safe. He didn't want to apologize for being born. He shouldn't have to apologize for something that was out of his control. He didn't choose to be born. He didn't choose to be abandoned. It was all so unfair. Wanting to help himself feel better and stop crying, Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Jimin. The sweet boy was his angel. He wished he could tell Jimin how he felt about him, but he thought he didn't deserve Jimin.

How would Jimin react if he knew Taehyung liked him? Taehyung thought Jimin would reject him or just think he was joking. After all, they had become quite close as friends. Wouldn't it be weird to suddenly find out his friend wanted more? Besides, how could he confess to Jimin after everything Jungkook put him through? Taehyung was afraid of scaring Jimin away. Surely, he wouldn't want to be involved with anyone after the things Jungkook had done to him. Taehyung just wished he could make it all better. He wished he could fix everything. He wanted to make Jimin happy and take away his pain and fear. He wanted to make Jongin happy by disappearing from this horrible house. He wanted his own pain to stop. He just couldn't take it anymore.


	37. Chapter 37

Jimin pouted as he lightly tapped his fingers on his knees while sitting on his bed."Hoseok-hyung, I really don't know how I am going to let Taehyung know I like him." He lowered his gaze and sighed. He felt like this might be hopeless. Maybe he should forget about his feelings."Tae told me before that he already likes someone, but I don't know who he likes. It can't possibly be me. I'm not that lucky."

Hoseok rolled his eyes. He knew Taehyung liked Jimin. It was cute, really. After Namjoon told him that Taehyung liked Jimin, he started paying more attention to the way Taehyung acted toward Jimin. It was so obvious now. He wondered why he never noticed it before. The way Taehyung would look at Jimin with hearts in his eyes was enough to give it away. Hoseok also noticed that Taehyung seemed to always want some sort of physical contact with Jimin, usually holding hands."Maybe you can just confess casually. You know, let him know that you'll be okay with remaining friends if he doesn't like you back."

"I don't know." Jimin was really unsure. He hadn't noticed the way Taehyung always looked at him. And he thought Taehyung stuck close to him so much because they were such good friends."What if he rejects me and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Jimin was really worried about that.

"Why would he stop being your friend?" Hoseok tilted his head just a little to the side.

Jimin shrugged his shoulders, still looking down."I don't know, Hyung. I just really don't want that to happen. I'm scared of that."

"Oh, Jiminie, you don't need to be scared." Hoseok wrapped an arm around Jimin's shoulders."I promise that it'll be okay. Just try to be calm when you tell Taehyung about your feelings."

Jimin shook his head a little."I can't tell Taehyung yet."

"Why not?" Hoseok didn't really see a problem with Jimin telling Taehyung how he felt. He knew the two guys had mutual feelings. It would be a good thing for them to be fully honest with each other.

"Well, remember when I told you that Taehyung's home life isn't good?" Jimin let out a very quiet groan."I don't want my feelings to put any sort of pressure or burden on him. I want to help him improve his home life somehow before I confess my feelings."

That made sense to Hoseok."Okay. Just don't chicken out when the time comes to tell him how you feel."

"I'll try not to." Jimin looked at Hoseok and smiled cutely."Anyway, let's talk about something else." He thought they did enough talking about his feelings. He wanted to know something else."How are things going for you and Mr. Kim?"

That question made Hoseok smile as he thought about his boyfriend."Things are great between us. He's so considerate, but I can tell that he wants to be bad sometimes."

"Bad?" Jimin cocked his head just slightly to the side."What do you mean?"

"Innocent Jiminie, I mean that he wants to have sex with me." Hoseok said with a grin. He laughed when he saw Jimin's cheeks turn pink."Don't imagine anything weird."

"I'm...not trying to." Jimin couldn't help it. He had an active imagination."So do you want to have sex with him?"

Hoseok shrugged simply."I don't know. Maybe. He's super handsome, like a major hunk, but I think I want to wait a while before we do anything like that." Hoseok wanted to be responsible. Well, mostly responsible."I like it when he touches me though."

"Hyung!" Jimin gasped."I don't need to know that!" He covered his face with his hands as he did his best to not even think about how Hoseok might get touched by his boyfriend.

"Don't worry. I won't give you any details." Hoseok lightly pat Jimin's shoulder to reassure him."Anyway, my parents like him. They were iffy at first, but they approved after they talked to him for the whole evening the night he came over for dinner. He and my dad bonded pretty well. I think they're going to be friends."

"That's good. It would really suck for your parents to not like him." Jimin wondered how his parents would react if he told them he liked Taehyung. He hadn't told them about his sexuality yet. He hoped they wouldn't be disappointed or hate him for it."Your parents are so nice, Hoseok-hyung. I hope my mom and dad will accept it well when I tell them how I feel about Taehyung."

Hoseok bit his lower lip. He had forgotten that Jimin's parents didn't know he was gay. Now that he thought about it, Jimin's parents didn't know about his own sexuality either. They had never discussed such things in front of his parents."I'm sure you're parents will be okay with it. They are such nice people. They love you, no matter what, Jiminie."

Jimin didn't feel so sure. His parents were always so supportive and made him feel loved all the time. However, he was still worried about disappointing them. He wanted them to always be proud of him."I hope you're right."

Wanting to ease Jimin a bit, Hoseok decided to talk about something happier."Hey, I have an idea. You and Taehyung should go out with me and Jin-hyung sometime. Maybe Namjoon and Yoongi-hyung can go with us too."

"Would that be a good idea? What would we all do together?" Jimin was worried that it might get a little crazy if they all went out together. He was also unsure of how Yoongi would react to going out with everyone. He still didn't seem ready to be around everybody.

"Jin-hyung and I like to go out to eat. We can all go out to eat as a group. It'll be fun." Hoseok smiled as he thought about it."Besides, food is a wonderful thing. Let's all enjoy food together."

Jimin chuckled, thinking that actually sounded like a good idea."Okay. We can talk to everyone about this later. I hope the others will agree to go. I'm also really curious to see Mr. Kim now that he isn't the school nurse anymore."


	38. Chapter 38

On Saturday, Jimin was a little nervous to meet up with everyone for lunch. Sure, he was okay with going out for lunch with Taehyung, Hoseok, and Namjoon, but he didn't know how to feel about Jin and Yoongi going with them. He didn't know how to act with Yoongi yet, and he definitely didn't know how Jin was going to act around everyone. He would find out soon enough though because Hoseok had told him that Jin was going to pick them up. When it was getting close to noon, Jimin's phone beeped, signalling that he got a text. Checking it, he saw that it was from Hoseok, stating that he and Jin were there to pick him up.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Jimin headed outside and saw Jin's car parked in front of his house. He could see Hoseok in the passenger seat. Jimin waved at them and smiled before opening the door to get into the seat behind Hoseok."Hey, Hyung. Hi, Mr. Kim." he greeted them sweetly.

Jin smiled as he peeked at Jimin through the rearview mirror."Please just call me Jin."

"Uh, okay, Jin-hyung." It felt weird for Jimin to call Jin by his first name, but he supposed he would get used to it.

"Do your other friends need to be picked up?" Jin asked as he drove away from Jimin's house.

Hoseok lightly tapped his hands against his lap."Namjoon and Yoongi-hyung said they would meet us there. Jiminie, does Taehyung need to be picked up?"

Jimin took his phone out of his pocket before answering."Yeah. I'll text him to let him know we're on our way."

Jin listened to directions from Jimin to get to Taehyung's house. He and Hoseok were both shocked to see the poor condition of his home."This is where he lives?" Jin really didn't like the look of this house.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Jimin looked toward the house and saw Taehyung come outside.

Taehyung was moving cautiously, like he was hoping no one would notice him leaving. Once he got into the car, he immediately grabbed Jimin's hand, like he had been desperate to be around him and away from his home."Thanks for picking me up." Taehyung didn't know how much he would be able to enjoy this time with everyone because he was so sore from Jongin kicking him the other day, but being out with everyone was better than staying home.

"Not a problem." Jin drove away from Taehyung's home and headed toward the restaurant where Namjoon and Yoongi were going to meet them. He thought it was great that Taehyung and Yoongi weren't being bullies anymore. He thought Hoseok, Jimin, and Namjoon would be good influences on them.

\---

"Hyung..." Namjoon managed to pant out to Yoongi."They'll...be here soon..."

Yoongi buried his face against the side of Namjoon's neck."Shut...up..." He grabbed a fistful of Namjoon's hair, his other hand squeezing the taller guy's shoulder. Yoongi bit Namjoon's neck a bit harshly to muffle his own moans as he kept rolling his hips, slamming them down as he rode Namjoon.

Namjoon had never thought before that he would be having sex in a car while waiting for his friends. But here he was, sitting in Yoongi's car with the smaller guy riding him so vigorously. He hadn't even known until recently that Yoongi had a car or a license. They were parked in the alley behind the restaurant, choosing this as their way to pass the time as they waited for everyone to arrive. Though, Namjoon was sure that Yoongi got them here early on purpose just to have a quickie before lunch.

"F-fuck..." Yoongi moaned breathlessly."Joon..." He clung to Namjoon, as if his life depended on the other guy."T-touch me..."

Namjoon was getting pretty close to his climax and knew that Yoongi must be getting close as well. Obeying the desperate demand, he slipped a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Yoongi's swollen dick. As he began to pump Yoongi's dick, he could feel Yoongi's movements getting weaker. He had noticed recently that Yoongi always wanted to be in control, but he would sometimes give up control if he became too stimulated. Namjoon never took control though because he didn't want Yoongi to get mad at him. However, this time, he wanted to give it a try. With his free hand, Namjoon pulled the small lever on the side of the seat to lean it back. Then, he put his arms around Yoongi, managing to turn them over.

Yoongi was surprised to be beneath Namjoon now, lying on his back against the lowered seat."J-Joon..!" he moaned out a bit loudly when his thighs were gripped.

Namjoon lifted Yoongi's thighs and began ramming into him."Hy-Hyung..!" He loved seeing Yoongi beneath him, moaning and writhing with pleasure.

Throwing his head back, these rough thrusts pushed Yoongi over his limit."F-fuck..!" His cum shot out all over the front of his shirt. He arched his back as Namjoon continued slamming into him, treating his sensitive body so roughly.

Soon, Namjoon released his cum into Yoongi, panting and grunting as he rode out the orgasm. Once he came to a stop, he smiled down at Yoongi."You're so cute..." He loved how Yoongi looked after sex, so vulnerable and fucked out."Can I take a picture..?"

"Fuck no..." Yoongi panted heavily, trying to regulate his breathing. Grabbing Namjoon's shoulders, he pulled him down to make their bodies press fully together."I'm not done with you..."

"They'll be here any minute..." Namjoon didn't think it was a good idea to remain like this. Still, he would do whatever Yoongi wanted.

"I don't care..." Yoongi pressed his lips to Namjoon's, initiating what quickly turned into the hottest make out session either of them had ever experienced. Sliding his hands down, Yoongi gripped Namjoon's hips and pulled on them.

Namjoon meshed his lips with Yoongi's, also giving passionate bites. Feeling his hips being pulled, he knew what Yoongi wanted. Pulling back, he thrust into Yoongi. And thus began their second round. Namjoon was highly surprised that Yoongi was letting him be in control right now.

Yoongi broke the intense make out to moan."Ah fuck..! Joon..!"


	39. Chapter 39

Jimin smiled reassuringly at Taehyung as they were seated at a table in the restaurant. He was happy and not the least bit surprised when Taehyung chose to sit next to him. He figured that would be best anyway. Besides, Hoseok and Jin probably wanted to sit next to each other. He grabbed one of the menus from the table and looked at the beverages, everyone else doing the same. Jimin ended up lifting his gaze from the menu when he heard Hoseok giggle quietly. Looking across the table at his friend, Jimin blushed and quickly looked back down at the menu.

Jin had leaned over slightly and kissed the tip of Hoseok's ear, giving a little affection. He saw no harm in it. After all, it was just a simple peck, and it made Hoseok happy. He held back the urge to chuckle when he saw how Jimin reacted.

"Sorry we're a little late." Namjoon said as he and Yoongi approached the table. They sat across from each other, Namjoon next to Hoseok and Yoongi next to Taehyung.

Yoongi didn't say anything, just grabbed a menu. He had gotten cleaned up a little in the car, using his shirt to wipe up their mess. He had put on a spare shirt that had been in the back seat.

"I was beginning to worry that you two might not show up." Hoseok said with a smile.

"Of course we're here. We wouldn't miss out on some good food." Namjoon looked across the table at Yoongi."Right, Yoongi-hyung?"

Yoongi kept his eyes on the menu."Don't talk to me." he hissed out lowly.

Jin didn't know how to feel about Yoongi being here with them. He was pleased that Yoongi seemed to be making friends and not bullying anyone anymore. But it was troubling to see how bad Yoongi's attitude still was. Another upside was that Jin knew Namjoon would most likely keep paying attention to Yoongi. This meant Jin didn't have to worry while Hoseok was next to his ex. After all, he wasn't really sure how things were between them now.

Taehyung slipped a hand onto Yoongi's knee beneath the table, giving it a light squeeze. He wanted to help Yoongi feel more comfortable. He knew Yoongi acted rude and hostile whenever he was uncomfortable."Thanks for coming, Hyung." he spoke softly, practically whispering to Yoongi.

A soft sigh slipped out between Yoongi's lips. He peeked at Taehyung then returned his gaze to the menu."Whatever." Using one hand to flip through the menu, he moved his other hand beneath the table. He grabbed Taehyung's hand that was on his knee. He was uncomfortable. He wasn't accustomed to being out with people in such a friendly, calm situation.

Jimin smiled as he decided on what he wanted to drink. He wondered what Taehyung was going to drink."Tae, what are you--" His words stopped abruptly as he could see that Taehyung and Yoongi were sneakily holding hands. Why did that bother him? He knew they were friends. He also held Taehyung's hand often. So it was okay for Yoongi to do it too, right? Clearing his throat, Jimin asked the question again."Tae, what are you going to drink?"

Taehyung looked at Jimin and seemed to not think anything of the fact that he had been spotted holding Yoongi's hand."I think I'm going to drink coke. What about you?"

"I'm going to drink strawberry milk." Jimin made himself smile cheerfully. He knew he shouldn't get upset about Taehyung holding Yoongi's hand. He was aware that Yoongi wasn't used to being around everyone. Jimin just wished he could have Taehyung all to himself. He wished he could be the only person to hold Taehyung's hand.

Things got pretty quiet after a waiter came by and wrote down their drinks. Small chitchat started between everyone, except Yoongi, who remained silent. Yoongi didn't speak again until the waiter came by to take their orders."Are you okay, Yoongi-hyung?" Namjoon asked with some concern.

Yoongi seemed to have emotionally enclosed upon himself. It was like an invisible barrier formed around him, like he just wanted to fade away from here. He wasn't comfortable at all. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be around everyone. Maybe it was too soon for him to come out with everyone like this.

Getting no response, Namjoon become more concerned. However, his concern faded a bit when he saw Taehyung gently nudge Yoongi's arm."Hyung is okay." he told Namjoon.

"So, um..." Hoseok's voice got everyone's attention."What took you guys so long to get in here?"

Namjoon blushed as he thought about that."Well, uh, Yoongi-hyung and I just sort of lost track of time."

Jin was the next to ask a question."So are you two dating now?" He was really curious about that. The response caused him to regret asking.

Namjoon answered 'yes' at the same time Yoongi said 'no.'

The two guys immediately looked straight at each other."We're not dating?" Namjoon felt hurt and confused.

"You thought we were?" Yoongi's face twisted into an expression of disgust."Just because we fuck a lot doesn't mean we're dating."

Taehyung bit his lip as he could see the downward spiral of the situation."Yoongi-hyung, please don't be mean."

Yoongi rolled his eyes."I'm not being mean. I'm being honest and straightforward. Why would I date Namjoon? That's stupid."

Namjoon was filled with hurt from Yoongi's words."I would like it if we could date, Yoongi-hyung. I really like you."

"Well, I  _don't_ like you." Those words came out without a single thought. Yoongi internally cursed himself when Namjoon stood and stormed away from the table."Shit, Joon!" He stood as well, following Namjoon out of the restaurant.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked." Jin said with a sigh.

"At least they can talk it over now." Hoseok slumped his shoulders."Hopefully."

Jimin frowned, hoping things wouldn't be too bad between Yoongi and Namjoon."Do you think they'll be alright, Tae?"

"I don't know." Taehyung frowned as well."Yoongi-hyung tends to speak without thinking. So that's bound to cause problems for them."

"Well, they better at least come back in here to pay for their food." Hoseok couldn't pay for their food. He didn't have enough money.

Jin gave a small shake of his head."If they don't come back, I'll handle it."


	40. Chapter 40

To say that lunch was awkward would be an understatement. Namjoon and Yoongi eventually came back inside, but they wouldn't look at each other. Yoongi looked angry, and Namjoon looked like he just completely gave up. Taehyung tried to hold Yoongi's hand to help him relax, but Yoongi just jerked his hand away. Jin and Hoseok both kept trying to start conversations, but every attempt came out empty. Even their waitress didn't seem to know how to speak to them while moods were obviously not happy.

After lunch, everyone kind of got split up. Yoongi assumed he would be driving Namjoon home, but Namjoon refused to go with him, insisting on walking. Taehyung went with Yoongi to have a talk with him. Hoseok walked with Namjoon to make sure he would be okay. And that left Jimin with Jin. Jimin started to get into the back seat of the car, but Jin spoke up."You don't have to sit in the back. You can sit up front if you want to."

Jimin gently shook his head."I want to sit in the back." He got into the back seat and closed the door.

Jin got into the driver seat and sighed quietly."Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"No." Jimin lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his fingers on his lap."I guess I'm just not used to interacting with you outside of school."

"I see. That's understandable." Jin understood completely."I hope you will get used to me. I know it might be weird to hang out with someone older than you, but I would like it if we could be friends."

Jimin looked ahead and smiled."I would like that too. You've always been really nice, and I really want to know more nice people."

"Well, maybe we can all get together again soon." Jin said as he drove in the direction of Jimin's house."I just hope things will go better next time."

"I hope so too." Jimin really wanted everyone to get along, but he supposed that was going to take some time.

\---

"Namjoon, are you okay?" Hoseok asked as he walked closely beside Namjoon. He didn't want to leave him alone because he seemed to be quite upset."Do you want to talk about it? It might help you feel better."

Namjoon sighed heavily."Why do you even care, Hoseok? You broke up with me. So I don't get why you want to help me. We both know things have been a little weird between us since we became friends again."

Hoseok smiled softly and grabbed Namjoon's hand."I know I broke up with you. And I know things have been weird between us. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore. So please talk to me about this."

Namjoon didn't know if he wanted to talk about this or not, but he knew Hoseok was right. Talking about it might help him feel better."I really like Yoongi-hyung." he admitted, though he was sure that was obvious by now."I want to date him."

"Yeah, I can tell." Hoseok tightened his grip on Namjoon's hand just slightly."So why can't you two date?"

"Yoongi-hyung doesn't want to date." Namjoon hung his head low."We never discussed dating. He just asked me to be his bitch, and I agreed. But I want more than that."

Hoseok cocked his head a little to the side."Maybe you can try to woo him into dating you." he suggested."Like, get him flowers. Call him cute pet names. Take him out."

"I don't know if I can." Namjoon really had no idea how Yoongi would respond to such things.

"You can." Hoseok wanted to encourage Namjoon. He wanted Namjoon and Yoongi to start dating. He thought that would be good for both of them."Just try. Please?"

Namjoon looked at Hoseok and let out a sigh of defeat."Fine. I'll try."

"Yay!" This made Hoseok happy. Despite not dating Namjoon anymore, he still cared about him a lot and wanted him to be happy.

"I know this is none of my business, but, uh..." Namjoon cleared his throat before speaking further."Do you and Mr. Kim, uh...you know..."

"Do we what?" Hoseok asked with clueless expression.

Namjoon knew he shouldn't ask this, but he wanted to know."Do you two have sex?"

Hoseok's face turned bright red."Namjoon!" He was so embarrassed by that question."Why are you asking that?!"

"Well, it's just that we never did anything like that when we were together. And now I'm having sex with Yoongi-hyung a lot. And I guess I'm just wondering if you're having sex with Mr. Kim." Namjoon didn't even really understand why he wanted to know."I won't be jealous if you are. Maybe it's just the curiosity that comes with being an ex."

Hoseok wasn't really sure if he should discuss something personal like that with Namjoon, but he supposed it would be okay since they were back to being friends."Well, the answer is no." he said with a shy tone."I want to, and I know he wants to, but we have agreed to wait."

"Oh, I see." Namjoon didn't know why, but he felt relieved."You are being more responsible than me and Yoongi-hyung. I mean, the real reason why we were late getting into the restaurant earlier wasn't because we lost track of time. We got here before you guys, but we were parked in the alley." He gulped quietly."We were having sex in Yoongi-hyung's car."

"That's a little too much information, but thanks for being honest." Hoseok really didn't want to hear about Namjoon and Yoongi's sexual activities.

Namjoon let out a nervous chuckle, knowing that he shouldn't have said that much. So he decided to change the topic."So, uh, I should start by getting Yoongi-hyung some flowers, right?"

Hoseok definitely accepted the change of topic."Yeah. Don't get a full bouquet though. Start out simple. Get him just a few flowers."

"But what kind of flowers should I get for him?" Namjoon didn't really know anything about flowers."Roses? Nah, that might be a bit much."

"Yeah, definitely not roses." Hoseok thought for a short moment before having an idea."I think you should get him peach blossoms."

Namjoon perked an eyebrow."Why peach blossoms?"

Hoseok smiled as he thought about the flowers."You do know that each flower has a special meaning, right?" When Namjoon nodded, Hoseok's smile widened just a little."The meaning of a peach blossom is 'I'm captivated by you'."

"I'm captivated by you?" Namjoon flashed a dimply smile."That's perfect. I'll get some peach blossoms for Yoongi-hyung. I hope he'll like them."


	41. Chapter 41

Jimin texted Taehyung that evening to ask how things had gone with Yoongi, hoping everything was okay. He really didn't want things to be bad. After all, things finally looked like they might get better for everyone else. Though, Jimin didn't really see things getting better for himself. He was relieved to be home and sitting in his room alone. While he was alone, he didn't have to fake any smiles. He didn't have to pretend to be okay. Jimin knew none of his friends would understand. They all seemed to think that everything was fine since Jungkook was gone. But nothing was fine.

Jimin couldn't just forget what he had gone through. He felt disgusting whenever he thought about it. And he couldn't help but wonder if his friends thought he was gross for nearly being raped by Jungkook. As he laid in bed and waited for dinnertime, Jimin wished there was some way to get some reassurance that he wasn't disgusting. Should he talk to his parents? Should he tell them what happened in the school bathroom? He really didn't want to. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to relive the experience. Just thinking about it made him feel sick.

Jimin just wanted all of his memories of Jungkook to go away. He didn't tell anyone, but he had nightmares. Jungkook was always after him. He was sure this would be worse if Jungkook had actually succeeded in raping him, but that didn't mean things weren't bad with the way things had gone. Jimin suffered through nightmares of being attacked by Jungkook. In those nightmares, sometimes things would play out the same way they had really happened. Other times, Jungkook would succeed in raping him. Jimin couldn't escape it. He wished he could just curl up with Taehyung and find some comfort. Whenever he would wake up from a nightmare, he wished he could just be a child and crawl in bed with his parents.

But Jimin didn't know if his parents would comfort him. He knew they loved him. He knew they would be there for him. However, he didn't know if they would understand his feelings. Would they understand his fear? Would they understand how disgusted he felt with himself? Would they accept him once he exposed that? Another thing Jimin wondered was if his parents would still love him if he told them about his feelings for Taehyung. Should he tell them? Was it time to let them know that he was gay?

\---

Sitting at the kitchen table, Jimin was scared. Family meals had become awkward lately. No one knew what to discuss. It seemed like his parents were worried about what to say, not wanting to upset their son."Mom. Dad." Jimin broke the uncomfortable silence."There's something I have to tell you."

They both glanced at each other before looking at Jimin."What is it, sweetie?" his mom asked.

Jimin looked between his mom and dad. Due to the recent events, they looked like they were both expecting to hear bad news. They seemed ready to hear something that would upset them. This hurt Jimin. This showed him that he was not making his parents happy or proud. He blamed himself for their sad expectations. He blamed himself for being such a victim."I, um..." He was scared. How were they going to react?

"Whatever it is, you can tell us, Jimin." Mr. Park said with such a reassuring tone.

This was terrifying. How should Jimin say it? Should he just be straightforward? Should he try to be subtle? Jimin didn't know how to be subtle about this. Being subtle and beating around the bush were definitely not his specialties. He had to be honest. He had to say it."I, uh...I'm gay." Needless to say, the response he received was less than stellar. His parents clearly didn't know how to take this news. That was understandable. In their society, anything other than heterosexuality was not easily accepted. In most cases, it was not accepted at all. This made Jimin think he just lost his parents by confessing his gayness. The rest of dinner was even more awkward than before. His parents didn't give him any words. Jimin assumed they were disappointed. Why wouldn't they be? Their son was small. A victim of assault, bullying, and attempted rape. He was pathetic. Why couldn't he be strong? Why couldn't he be straight?

\---

_Jimin screamed as loud as he could, but it was the same as every other time. Half of his screams had no sound. The rest were never acknowledged by anyone. He was so scared. No one was going to save him. He struggled against Jungkook, who seemed to hold him down with ease. His clothing was ripped away, piece by piece. Tears streamed down his cheeks, like salty rivers of pathetic cowardice. Jimin was turned over. All he felt was fear and pain. He couldn't take it. He just wanted to die. He didn't want to go through this again._

Jolting awake, Jimin quickly sat up. He was breathing so heavily, terrified. He wished he could just stop dreaming about Jungkook. The guy was gone, locked up. So why did he have to keep seeing him in his nightmares? Why wouldn't Jungkook just leave him alone? Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, Jimin briefly thought about calling Hoseok. No, it was the middle of the night. He shouldn't disturb his friend. He set his phone down and looked toward his bedroom door. Should he go to his parents? Just thinking about his parents made Jimin think about dinner. How could he possibly go to his parents while thinking they were disgusted by him?

Jimin moved his hands up to rub his face, feeling cornered. What was he supposed to do? Was there anything he could do to make this all go away? He couldn't take it anymore. The uneasy looks he got from his parents. The way he had to put on a facade around his friends. The way Taehyung always tried to subtly be there for him. The nightmares. His parents' reaction to his confession of homosexuality. It was all too much for Jimin to handle. His own self-loathing was weighing him down. Everything tore at him."I can't do this..." he whimpered to himself as tears stung at his eyes."It's too much...I can't..."

\---

"Should we wake him up?" Mrs. Park asked her husband in the morning.

Mr. Park didn't seem to know either."It's Sunday. It's okay for him to sleep in." In truth, he didn't know how to act toward Jimin after that confession they had received at dinner last night. They loved their son, no matter what. But this was something they didn't know how to handle. With everything that had happened, what were they supposed to say?

"But he's going to miss breakfast." Mrs. Park didn't want her son to miss out on a hot breakfast."I'll wake him up and see if he wants to eat with us."

Giving a small nod, Mr. Park watched his wife leave the kitchen. He really hoped Jimin would join them for breakfast. They needed to talk about last night. This needed to be handled together, like a family should. He didn't get much time to think about it. His thoughts were pierced by a scream. It was his wife. Without a single thought of what might have caused her to scream, Mr. Park ran out of the kitchen, going straight to where his wife had gone. Jimin's room. What he saw when he got there was something he would never forget."Jimin!"


	42. Chapter 42

Hoseok squeezed Jin's hand as tears stung at his eyes. He didn't want to believe that this was real. He wished it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. He had gone to Jimin's house, only to be hit with such awful news."Jin-hyung, what am I supposed to do?" Hoseok asked as his voice shook."How am I going to tell him?"

Jin was currently driving Hoseok to Taehyung's home."Try to remain calm, Hoseok." he said with a soothing tone as he kept his eyes on the road."I know it's hard, but he needs to know."

"But Jimin is..." Hoseok screwed his eyes shut as he could feel himself falling apart."Jimin..."

Pulling over and parking, Jin shut off the engine."Hoseok..." He reached his free hand over to gently touch Hoseok's cheek."You know Jimin wouldn't want you to cry."

Hoseok sniffed before letting a sob slip out."I can't...I can't help it..." There was no way Hoseok could hold back his tears as he thought about the horrible news he had received at Jimin's house."I'm his best friend...I should have done something to prevent this...I should have been there for him..."

Using his thumb, Jin wiped away a tear that fell down Hoseok's cheek."It's going to be okay. I know it's bad right now, but it'll get better."

"How do you know..?" Hoseok was usually so hopeful. He had always been the optimistic one. But he just couldn't do it right now. He couldn't see anything good coming from this.

"I just know." Jin stroked Hoseok's cheek lovingly."Look at me, Hoseok. Please, baby."

Prying his eyes open, Hoseok looked at Jin with teary eyes, his vision blurry. Another sob slipped out. Then another. He couldn't make them stop."J-Jin-hyung..." he whimpered.

Wanting to provide some comfort, Jin pulled Hoseok close and pecked his forehead."Let it out, baby. It's okay." His heart ached as Hoseok's sobs grew more painful. He knew this was something Hoseok and the others would never forget. As Hoseok cried, Jin held him close, whispering sweet words to soothe him.

\---

Hoseok was still shaky when they got to Taehyung's home. He peered at the ugly house, fearing the reaction he would get from Taehyung. He hated being the bearer of bad news. It made him feel awful to spread such unhappiness. His heart was racing, making him feel a little faint and weak. He seriously thought he might pass out. He couldn't let that happen though. He needed to speak to Taehyung about what happened.

Getting out of Jin's car, Hoseok inhaled deeply before letting the breath out to attempt to calm himself at least a little. That didn't work. He was wobbly as he walked up to the front door. Lifting his hand, he hesitated. Words could not describe how upset and scared Hoseok was at this moment. How was Taehyung going to react to this? This was terrible news, and Hoseok would rather fall into an endless pit than tell anyone that it happened. Still, this had to be done.

With a forced gulp, Hoseok knocked twice. As he waited for someone to open the door, he glanced back toward Jin's car, seeing that his boyfriend was watching him. He was a little relieved to know that Jin was keeping an eye on him and making sure he was okay. He flinched, being startled when the door opened. The person standing there was someone Hoseok didn't recognize.

It was Jongin."Who the hell are you?" Taehyung's older brother eyed Hoseok from head to toe.

"My name's Hoseok. Is Taehyung home?" Hoseok's words were so shaky, and he barely managed to keep himself from stammering.

"Why's a babe like you want to see him?" Jongin didn't understand how Taehyung suddenly had friends. First, he had seen Jimin come over for Taehyung. Now Hoseok was here for Taehyung. And damn, Taehyung's friends were cute.

Hoseok couldn't get sidetracked. His business here was too important."Please just let me talk to Taehyung. It's really important."

Rolling his eyes, Jongin groaned."Whatever." Turning his head a little to the side, he shouted."Taehyung! Someone's here for you, asswipe!" Eyeing Hoseok one more time, Jongin walked away from the door.

It didn't take more than a minute for Taehyung to get to the front door. This was a surprise for him. He had expected to see Jimin. Why would he ever expect to see anyone else here for him?"Hoseok-hyung? What are you doing here?" Taehyung was certainly confused.

Just seeing Taehyung made Hoseok want to throw himself off a cliff. It pained him deeply to see Taehyung with no clue of the horrible news that was about to ruin him."T-Tae...Taehyung, I, uh..." Hoseok was having such a hard time getting the words out. This was the hardest thing he had ever needed to do."Taehyung, J-Jimin...He..."

"Jimin what?" Taehyung was visibly getting worried. Why was Hoseok having a hard time saying this?"Is something wrong with Jimin? Is he okay?"

Hoseok felt his tears coming again, but he fought to hold them back."He's...He's not okay, Tae..."

Now Taehyung was scared."What do you mean? What's wrong with Jimin? Why isn't he okay? What happened?" He needed to know. He had to know what happened to his best friend and crush."Hyung, tell me." Full of worry, Taehyung grabbed Hoseok's biceps and stared directly into his eyes, as if he was hoping to see the answer in them. But all he saw was the glistening of tears, pinkness from previously crying, and his own reflection.

"Jimin...He..." Hoseok felt like his whole world was crumbling. How could this happen to his best friend? How could Jimin do that? How was he supposed to deliver such terrible news and cause another person to such through the same heartbreak as himself?

The next words that left Hoseok's mouth caused Taehyung's world to shatter. This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare. Maybe he was still lying in his room. Maybe he hadn't woken up yet. But his grip on Hoseok's biceps tightened, giving him the unwanted truth that this was real. This was really happening."No..." Taehyung didn't want to believe this."This can't...Why..?"


	43. Chapter 43

Taehyung fidgeted with his fingers nervously as he walked with Hoseok and Namjoon. He was so uneasy about this. He was also very scared. There was no way of knowing how this was going to go. As they walked down the hall and neared the correct room, the faint sound of sniffles and soft sobs could be heard. Those sounds were no doubt coming from Jimin's upset mom. Being so nervous about this, Taehyung wished he could hold someone's hand for at least a small amount of comfort, but he knew that they all needed comfort. Not just him.

When they reached the correct room, Taehyung watched Hoseok lightly knock on the door before opening it, being polite. Taehyung's heart clenched as he saw Jimin's parents, both looking equally upset. They were standing by a bed."Jimin..." Taehyung's voice came out weak as he looked at the boy on the bed.

Jimin was sitting up, his hands on his lap and his head lowered. He looked like a physical manifestation of sadness and shame. There were bandages wrapped securely around his wrists, an IV in the back of his right hand, and he was dressed in a simple gown.

Seeing Jimin in the hospital like this was painful for everyone."Jimin." Hoseok stepped over to the bed and felt a deep pain in his chest when his best friend didn't even look at him. Jimin wasn't responding. So he looked at Jimin's parents, silently asking for some sort of explanation.

Mrs. Park shook her head and put a hand over her mouth as she choked on a soft sob. Her husband put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to comfort her."We should all talk about something very important." Mr. Park said as he switched his gaze between Hoseok, Taehyung, and Namjoon.

"Let's talk in the hall." Namjoon suggested. By the way Jimin wasn't responding, it seemed like he could use a few minutes alone. It didn't look like he would be going anywhere.

 

\---FLASHBACK---

_Mr. and Mrs. Park sat anxiously in the waiting room as their son was in intensive care. They were barely sure if this was even really happening. Their son had attempted suicide, slit his wrists. Mrs. Park couldn't get the image out of her head. She had gone to Jimin's room and found him on the floor, unconscious. How long had he been lying there? There was so much blood, and a spare razor from the bathroom was nearby, stained with Jimin's blood._

_Mr. Park couldn't help but blame himself. He felt like there had to have been something he could have done to prevent this from happening. If only he and his wife had known everything Jimin had gone through, but their son wouldn't talk to them about his problems. Maybe he was afraid to tell them. That made Mr. Park feel awful. He should have made sure Jimin knew that they loved him and would always be there for him. But this time, they weren't there for him. As parents, they failed._

_They were both full of disbelief and guilt. 'What if' thoughts plagued their minds for hours. They lost track of time as they waited to be allowed to see their son. While waiting, Mr. Park had received a call from Hoseok, asking where Jimin was when he had arrived at their house to find no one there. It was another heartbreak to tell Hoseok what had happened._

_After waiting for so long, a doctor finally came to get them, stating that Jimin was awake and in stable condition. However, the doctor warned them of something that was wrong. Not wanting to believe it, Mr. and Mrs. Park asked to see their son. The doctor led them to the room where Jimin was and entered slowly, seeming to be careful to not startle Jimin."Park Jimin." the doctor spoke softly."Your parents are here to see you."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Park entered the room and were greeted by a confused gaze from their son."Jimin, how are you feeling, sweetie?" Mrs. Park attempted to be calm, but she was actually a nervous wreck._

_"You're my parents?"_

\---END FLASHBACK---

 

"The doctor said it's his mind's way of protecting him." Mr. Park explained."Jimin remembers nothing."

"He doesn't even remember who we are?" Namjoon didn't want to believe this."But we're his best friends."

"And we are his parents, but he doesn't remember us either." Mrs. Park said with a sob as she struggled to calm down.

Hoseok glanced toward the door to the room then returned his attention to Jimin's parents."Do you think he'll remember everything soon?" It would be terrible if his memory never came back."Or maybe we can help him remember only the good things."

"We don't know." Mr. Park held his wife close and rubbed her back to try to soothe her."The doctor said there's no way of knowing if or when Jimin's memory will come back. He might never remember."

Not wanting to keep this situation low, Namjoon attempted to make things a little brighter."We can all work together to help Jimin be happy. We can show him that we're his friends. We'll support him in any way he needs."

"You're right." Hoseok nodded with agreement."We'll do anything to help our Jiminie."

Mr. and Mrs. Park smiled a little."You are such good friends for our little Jimin. We know you'll take great care of him. We'll try to be better parents to support him as well."

Taehyung didn't say anything as he listened to everyone talk. What was he supposed to say? What could he possibly do to contribute? In all honesty, he didn't know what to do. His best friend and crush had attempted suicide and now had no idea who he was. It was like he didn't exist anymore. What should he do? Tears welled up in Taehyung's eyes, but he blinked them away. He wanted to see Jimin, but he didn't know if that would be a good idea or not. He wanted to be with him and help him, but he was afraid of crying and making Jimin feel bad in some way.


	44. Chapter 44

Jimin looked around his room with confusion and curiosity. It was like he had never seen it before. After spending a week in the hospital, he had been released to go home. His parents decided to let him have some time to himself to get used to his room. As he looked around, his mind was swirling with many thoughts. Why were there no band posters? Did he not like music? His room was rather tidy, so he must be a clean person, right? Why did he have so many video games? Jimin felt like he was stepping into the life of someone he had never known.

Stepping over to his dresser, Jimin grabbed a framed photo that was on top of it. The photo was of himself with another guy. He was so confused. How could he not remember who that guy was? He obviously liked him enough to keep this photo of them together. Opening the back of the frame, he took the photo out to see if the guy's name had been written on the back. It was."Hoseok..."

Jimin left his bedroom and wandered around the house, searching for his supposed parents. He didn't know for sure if they really were his parents. He couldn't remember. But they seemed pretty nice and had been treating him well, so he trusted them. When he found his mom, she was sweeping in the living room."Mom." he said to get her attention. It felt weird to think of someone he didn't know as his mom.

Mrs. Park stopped sweeping and smiled sweetly at her son."Yes, Jimin? What is it, sweetie?"

Glancing down at the photo in his hands for just a second, Jimin showed it to his mom."Who is this? The name 'Hoseok' is written on the back, but I don't remember who he is. Is he my friend?"

It hurt Mrs. Park's heart to see her son not remembering Hoseok, but she understood."Hoseok is your best friend. You two have known each other for years."

"Do we go to school together? Does he like coming over here?" Jimin really wished he could remember. How could he forget about his own best friend? That made him feel horrible.

"Yes, you two go to school together." Mrs. Park answered."He comes over here to hang out with you quite often. He's practically part of the family."

Looking down at the photo again, Jimin strongly wished that he could remember."I want to see him, but I don't know if I should."

"I can make a call and see if he would like to come over to see you." Mrs. Park suggested."I'm sure he would like that."

Jimin shook his head."No, I, uh...I don't want him to come over."

"Why not? Wouldn't it be nice to get to know your best friend?" Mrs. Park really wanted Jimin to cheer up and have a little fun. She thought it would be a good idea for Hoseok to come over and help Jimin have a good time.

"I don't know. I just..." Jimin wasn't sure if he knew how to explain it."I'm scared, Mom. You say he's my best friend, but I don't remember anything about him. He's a stranger to me."

Mrs. Park leaned the broom against the wall then stepped over to Jimin."It's okay, Jimin. It's understandable to be scared. Having no memory must be a very scary thing to go through. But Hoseok is a sweetheart. He would never hurt you. He just wants you to be happy, as I do."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me." Jimin had other fears about meeting his best friend."I'm worried that I will upset him. If he's my best friend, he must feel hurt that I don't remember him. I feel awful for not remembering him. So I don't want to make him upset by treating him like a stranger."

"That's okay, sweetie." Mrs. Park lightly placed a hand onto Jimin's shoulder."Your dad and I won't force you to meet anyone if it makes you uncomfortable. Though, the doctor did say that spending some quality time with people who make you happy will help you get used to your life again."

"I'll give it some thought." Jimin didn't want to rush into meeting the people in his life. He wasn't ready for that yet.

\---

Not being used to his own bedroom, it had taken Jimin a while to fall asleep that night. He kept glancing around his room and trying to think of what kind of person he might have been before losing his memories. Was he a good person? Was he kind? He hoped he was. He didn't want to be a bad person. He also wondered if he had more friends. So far, he only knew about Hoseok. He did remember that two other people had visited him at the hospital, but he didn't know who they were. He had only seen them that one time.

When he was finally able to fall asleep, Jimin did not rest well. He had a horrible nightmare. A faceless person was hurting him, holding him down and scaring him. That nightmare startled him awake. Jimin got up from his bed and left his room. Venturing through the house, he found his parents' bedroom. He hoped they wouldn't be annoyed by this. Entering his parents' bedroom, Jimin made his way over to their bed and lightly tapped his dad's arm.

Waking up, Mr. Park looked up at Jimin, wondering why his son was waking him in the middle of the night."Is something wrong, Jimin?" he asked as he sat up.

"I, um..." Jimin felt embarrassed for this."I had a nightmare..."

A soft, sleepy smile came over Mr. Park's lips."Would you like to sleep in here with us?"

Jimin fidgeted with his fingers."Aren't I too old?"

"You're never too old to be afraid. And you're never too old to seek comfort from your parents." Mr. Park shifted to allow Jimin to get into the bed.

Jimin got onto the bed beside his dad and felt a gentle rush of comfort. The spot where his dad had been laying was warm and felt soothing."Thank you, Dad."

"We're here for you, Jimin. You can always come to us." Mr. Park put an arm around Jimin to help him feel safe."Get some sleep, kiddo."


	45. Chapter 45

With a heavy sigh, Taehyung peered toward Jimin's empty seat in the biology classroom. He couldn't even pay attention to what Ms. Ahn was saying as she conducted the class. He missed Jimin. He missed seeing him take notes so diligently. As he stared at the empty seat, Taehyung felt like a heavy weight was inside his chest, attached directly to his heart. Everything around Taehyung faded away. He heard nothing. He noticed nothing around him.

"Taehyung?" It sounded like Jimin. It couldn't be though, right?"Taehyung, do you need to step out into the hall for a moment?"

Snapping himself out of his trance-like stare, Taehyung looked forward and saw that the substitute teacher was looking directly at him. So she was the one speaking to him. His tired mind must have been playing tricks on him."No, I'm okay. Sorry. I'm just a little tired."

Ms. Ahn didn't believe his words, but she let it slide for now."Alright, but if you need to step out for a moment, don't be afraid to speak up."

"Okay, Ma'am." Taehyung waited for Ms. Ahn to continue the lesson before turning his gaze to Jimin's empty seat again. He could imagine Jimin sitting there, taking notes. He imagined Jimin's focused expression, his tongue sticking partially out the corner of his lips as he concentrated. Somewhere in this imagination, Taehyung got lost. He could almost swear that Jimin was really there. But he knew he wasn't.

Jimin had been pulled from school. He wouldn't be attending until he was stable enough. Without his memory, it was highly doubtful he would ever attend again. His parents might have to start homeschooling him. This made Taehyung very worried about Jimin's mental state. He was afraid to visit Jimin though. He didn't know if Jimin would be able to handle it. Hell, Taehyung didn't know if he could handle it.

Just thinking about Jimin not knowing who he was broke his heart. Taehyung's imagination took a turn. Perhaps he was portraying his own feelings. Or maybe he was just imagining what Jimin must have felt before slitting his wrists. His image of Jimin taking notes turned into Jimin crying. Taehyung wanted to run to him, but he knew Jimin wasn't really there. He was snapped back to his senses when someone's hand very gently touched his shoulder.

"Taehyung, are you alright?" Ms. Ahn spoke with such worry."Come on. Let's get you to the nurse's office. You can lay down for a little while." Her other hand held a tissue out to Taehyung, offering it.

It wasn't until Taehyung looked at the tissue that he realized he was crying. Tears trickled down his cheek, leaving wet trail stains. Other students were staring at him. How embarrassing. Accepting the tissue, Taehyung wiped his eyes as he stood from his seat. He felt ridiculous. He knew the other students in that class would never understand.

Ms. Ahn led Taehyung out of the classroom and down the hall."Is everything okay? You've been so quiet since Jimin was pulled from school."

"Everything's just..." Taehyung wiped his eyes with the tissue again as more tears threatened to spill."It's nothing..." He really didn't want to talk about his personal matters with Ms. Ahn. He didn't trust her. Taehyung just didn't trust people easily, especially any authority figures. A substitute teacher was close enough to being recognized at an authority figure. Besides, he had a weird feeling about her.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Ahn seemed to be genuinely worried about Taehyung. She could tell something was wrong.

Taehyung nodded his head just a little."Yeah, it's nothing. Really." He tried to make his tone convincing. Though, he knew he couldn't be very convincing about this with tears in his eyes. It was very obvious that something was wrong.

Ms. Ahn frowned slightly but didn't say anything else. She didn't want to upset Taehyung further by pushing the subject. When they reached the nurse's office, she stepped inside with Taehyung and smiled warmly at the new nurse."Hello, Nurse Do. I've brought Kim Taehyung to lie down for a little while."

The new nurse stood from where he had been seated at his desk and stepped over to Ms. Ahn and Taehyung."Are you not feeling well?" he asked Taehyung.

"He just needs a little alone time." Ms. Ahn answered for Taehyung, understanding that he wasn't really in a talkative mood right now."I will come back and collect him later."

Nurse Do gave a simple nod."Alright." He turned his gaze to Taehyung and made a small motion toward a bed in the back of the room. The bed was typically used for any student who felt sick or got injured."Please lie down."

Taehyung was hesitant, not thinking he needed to be in here. He didn't like being around adults. Not unfamiliar adults anyway. He just didn't trust Ms. Ahn or Nurse Do, not knowing them well. This made him wish Jin was still the nurse here. Making his way to the bed, Taehyung laid down on his side, facing the wall. He just wanted to leave. He didn't want to be here. Not in this office. Not in class. Not in the school. But he didn't want to go home either. He just wanted to go somewhere and be alone.

Ms. Ahn watched Taehyung lay down on the bed and sighed softly."I'll be back for him later." she told the nurse before leaving the office. She needed to head back to her class.

Nurse Do made a soft hum before stepping over to a small refrigerator that was kept in the room. Some students had special needs, having medicine that needed to be kept cold. Bottles of water were also kept in there. Retrieving a bottle of water, Nurse Do made his way to the bed."I'm going to set a bottle of water beside the bed for you." he told Taehyung."Rest well."

Taehyung didn't respond. He just stared at the wall, slipping deep into his thoughts. He wished the world would go away for a little while. He just couldn't handle it right now. As he thought about everything, his hand clenched the tissue tightly. He wanted to see Jimin. He wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh. He just wanted to see that he was okay.


	46. Chapter 46

Taehyung was lost in his thoughts as he walked with Yoongi after school. He was a little shocked at his own feelings of sadness and helplessness. He had never felt this useless before, not even when Yoongi and Jungkook had been bullying him. He could barely believe that he had actually cried at school. It just blew his mind to think about it."Hyung..."

"What?" Yoongi was too busy looking at his phone to pay much attention to Taehyung right now.

"I cried in class..." Taehyung said with utter defeat in his tone.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly as he responded to a text."Yeah, I know. You're a crybaby. Get over it."

With a small sniffle, Taehyung knew Yoongi didn't understand."It's not that simple, Hyung. I cried because I miss Jimin. I want to see him."

"Then just go to his house." Yoongi groaned softly then sent out another text.

"I can't. I'm scared." Taehyung's vision was getting a little blurry. He couldn't stop thinking about Jimin."I don't know how to handle his amnesia. I like him so much, but he doesn't even know who I am."

"Damn, Taehyung, will you stop whining like--" Yoongi's mouth stopped functioning when he finally looked at Taehyung."Tae..?"

Taehyung felt like such an idiot. Why was he crying again? Why couldn't he make it stop?"I'm sorry, Yoongi-hyung...I can't stop...I just...It won't stop..."

Yoongi was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't a bully anymore. Pointing and laughing wouldn't be the right thing to do. Wait. Since when was he worried about doing the right thing? Ever since he started hanging around Taehyung and his new friends, Yoongi started feeling a bit more mellow, like it was okay to just relax with other people and not be an asshole. But now he was faced with a challenge. How should he handle a crying friend?

With a whimper, Taehyung suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around Yoongi, burying his face against the older guy's shoulder."I just don't know...how to get through this..." he whined as he started to sob.

What was happening? What should Yoongi do? He wanted to push Taehyung away and tell him to suck it up. But at the same time, he found himself wanting to get his friend to stop crying. With hesitation, Yoongi slipped his phone into his pocket, lifted his arms, and wrapped them around Taehyung with the feeling of being utterly clueless about what he should do."It's, uh...It's okay..." What was he doing? This was the most confusing thing Yoongi had ever done.

Taehyung's hands tightly gripped onto the back of Yoongi's shirt, clinging to him like a hurt child."How do you know..? How can you say...that it's okay..?" He didn't see how Yoongi could be so sure that everything was okay."None of us...have seen Jimin..."

Yoongi's chest ached. This was a pain he wasn't used to feeling. Well, he had felt it before, but he had run away from the feeling. Now, he wasn't running away from it. He needed to embrace it. He needed to embrace Taehyung."Tae, I...I don't know..." Since Yoongi and Taehyung had been bonding better as friends, it pained Yoongi to see Taehyung like this.

"Yoongi-hyung, I think I..." Taehyung's grip on Yoongi's shirt tightened."I love Jimin..." His sobbing was just getting worse as he kept thinking about Jimin's absence from his life."I love him so much..."

A shade of pink dusted over Yoongi's cheeks when he noticed that a couple people across the street were staring at him and Taehyung. He supposed they were being a bit of a spectacle by holding each other like this on the sidewalk."Tae, maybe we should go." Yoongi didn't feel comfortable with people staring at them like this.

"Can I...go to your house..?" Taehyung knew he wouldn't be able to relax at his own home.

"Yeah, sure." Yoongi felt his heart thump as Taehyung pulled away from him. Something about this felt nice, like they just bonded a little more than before."You can rest at my house, but I'm not going to stick around."

"Why not..?" Taehyung asked with a sniffle and a hiccup. He swallowed a sob, doing his best to stop crying.

Yoongi felt a sort of weakness for that hiccup. It made him feel soft, and he didn't know if he liked that feeling or not."I have to see someone. It's important."

"Oh..." Taehyung wondered who Yoongi was going to see. Maybe he was going to see whoever he had been texting. And it was easy to guess who he had been texting."Are you going to see Namjoon-hyung..?"

Not like what Taehyung had expected, Yoongi shook his head a little."No. He wants to meet up, but I'm going to see someone else. I don't want to see Namjoon right now."

Taehyung pouted at that, also letting out another hiccup."Why don't you want to see Namjoon-hyung..?"

"He's been texting me so much lately." Yoongi answered with a sigh."He wants to go out to eat. He wants to watch TV together. He wants to cuddle." He let out a frustrated groan."He wants to go on fucking dates."

"And you don't know what to do..?" Taehyung sniffed grossly."You've never dated before, right?"

Yoongi shook his head again."Of course not. Dating is stupid. Why would I date someone? That's just dumb." Pointing ahead, he was glad to see his house."Just go inside. Make yourself comfortable on my bed and take a nap or something. I'll be back later."

"Okay, Hyung." As much as Taehyung wanted to talk Yoongi into going on a date with Namjoon, he knew he shouldn't. He knew why Yoongi refused to form an actual relationship. So he didn't push the topic for now.

Yoongi watched Taehyung head into his house before turning and walking away. He had to see someone. It was so important. He knew it would be highly unexpected, so he didn't want anyone else to know where he was going. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked along the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts. When he reached his destination, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before knocking on the front door of the house. When the door was opened, he looked at the woman standing there."Uh, hi. I'm Yoongi." He was so nervous."Can I see Jimin?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Let me take you out." Namjoon said with wavering confidence then shook his head."No, too demanding. Uhh...I want to take you out. No, that doesn't sound right either." He glanced down at the small bouquet of peach blossoms in his hand and sighed."Yoongi-hyung, please go on a date with me." He didn't care about the odd looks he was getting from passersby as he walked along the sidewalk, practicing these lines out loud. He needed to pick the perfect line. He knew he couldn't just get a date with Yoongi by using any old line. It had to be good."Hyung. Let me spoil you." Namjoon groaned as nothing was sounding right."Does Yoongi-hyung even want to be spoiled?"

Stepping up to the front door of Yoongi's house, Namjoon swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't ready. He didn't have the perfect line picked. Maybe he could just wing it. Oh, but that wouldn't be special. Did it have to be special? He was only asking for a date. It wasn't like he was asking for Yoongi's hand in marriage. With nervousness coursing through him, Namjoon lifted his free hand and knocked on the door. He waited and waited. After a couple minutes, he knocked again. Was Yoongi ignoring him? Was he not home? Maybe he was taking a nap.

Namjoon's whole body felt like it tensed when he finally heard footsteps coming to the door. However, when the door was opened, it wasn't Yoongi who stood there."Taehyung?" Namjoon let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding."Why are you here? Is Yoongi-hyung here?"

The first thing Taehyung noticed was the small bouquet in Namjoon's hand. He felt bad. He could tell Namjoon really liked Yoongi."I came here to just chill. Yoongi-hyung isn't here. He said he had to see someone and that it was really important."

"Oh. I see." Namjoon lowered his gaze, feeling quite let down."I guess I'll, uh, come back later."

When Namjoon turned to leave, Taehyung reached out and lightly grabbed his arm."You can come in and wait here for him to come back. He probably won't be gone for too long."

"Are you sure?" Namjoon knew Taehyung still didn't like him, and he couldn't fault him for that."How do you know he won't be gone long?"

"Yoongi-hyung hates being away from home." Taehyung stepped aside and made a small motion with his hand for Namjoon to enter."Going out anywhere really takes Yoongi-hyung out of his comfort zone."

With some unease, Namjoon entered the house and made a small hum."I get that. Do you think that's why he keeps refusing to go on a date with me?"

Taehyung closed the front door and frowned at the question. It wasn't a bad question, but it had a really bad answer."That's not the reason."

Namjoon looked back at Taehyung and saw him walk away from the front door. He followed Taehyung into the living room."What is the reason then? Do you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Taehyung seated himself on the couch and lightly tapped the cushion beside him."I'll tell you because I think you deserve to know since you like Yoongi-hyung so much, but you have to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone. Promise?"

Seating himself beside Taehyung, Namjoon gently laid the peach blossoms atop the coffee table."I promise not to tell anyone, Taehyung. I'll keep it a secret."

Taehyung wondered how Namjoon was going to handle this. It was a hard story to tell. He could only imagine how hard it was for Yoongi to live through it."You ever notice how weird it is that Yoongi-hyung lives alone, despite still being in high school?"

Namjoon cocked his head a little to the side."Yeah, I guess that is a bit weird. Why doesn't he live with his parents?" What did this have to do with Yoongi refusing to go on a date?

"Yoongi-hyung's parents are not together." Taehyung hoped Yoongi wouldn't get super pissed at him for talking about this."He has never met his dad, and his mom doesn't want him around because he looks too much like his dad."

"Why has he never met his dad?" Namjoon was worried about the answer."Is he dead?"

"No, he's not dead. Yoongi-hyung's mom has a protective order against him. He's not allowed near her, and I guess he doesn't have any interest in seeing Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung explained, fidgeting with his fingers on his lap."Namjoon-hyung, you know that rape within marriage actually happens, right?"

Now Namjoon was more worried. This conversation was taking a dark turn he hadn't expected."Uh, yeah?" His mind put two and two together, and he wished he was wrong while knowing he wasn't."His dad...raped his mom, didn't he?"

Taehyung gave a small nod."Mm." He peered down at his hands, unable to imagine what it must be like to be hurt in such a way by someone who had previously been trusted."Yoongi-hyung is the product of rape. His mom can't stand to look at him because of how much he resembles his dad. So he moved here to live alone as soon as he was old enough. Yoongi-hyung is afraid to form an actual relationship because he doesn't want to trust anyone. He's scared of being betrayed and hurt like his mom was."

"What should I do, Taehyung?" Namjoon felt like dirt for asking Yoongi for a date now that he knew about this."I really like him, and I would never hurt him."

"I know, Namjoon-hyung, but maybe you should just back off a little and be patient." Taehyung really didn't want Yoongi to feel pressured or cornered."Just stay the way you are with him for now. He still hangs out with you sometimes, right? And you two still have sex."

Namjoon gave a small shrug of his shoulders."Yeah, I guess so. We hang and have sex, but I want more than that. I'll try to be patient. I'll wait for Yoongi-hyung to be more comfortable with me."

"Good." Looking toward the bouquet, a tiny smile formed on Taehyung's lips."He'll like those flowers."

"That's a relief." Namjoon had been worried that Yoongi wouldn't want flowers."You know, Yoongi-hyung reminds me of a flower. Maybe it's because he's so skinny and pretty."

Taehyung chuckled lightly."Don't let him hear you say that. Yoongi-hyung likes to think that he's badass."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	48. Chapter 48

Well, this was awkward. Just two boys sitting alone on the floor, neither of them making eye contact. Their gazes shifted around the bedroom, occasionally glancing at each other but looking away with the fear of their eyes locking in an uncomfortable way. Who was this boy? Jimin didn't know. Was he older? Younger? He was certainly smaller. What was his name? Were they friends? Did they go to school together? So many questions swirled around in Jimin's mind.

 _Is he afraid to talk to me?_  Jimin wondered. It struck his attention that the other boy was so quick to look away every time they happened to peer at each other.  _Maybe I should talk first._ Gulping quietly, Jimin thought about what he should say to the other boy."Um..." Just that little sound was enough to cause the other boy's gaze to flick right to him."We know each other, right..?" Oh god, Jimin hoped he wasn't potentially upsetting a friend by asking such a question. Anyone would be heartbroken to discover that their own friend had no idea who they were.

"Yeah..." This was tough, tougher than what had been imagined."I know you don't remember. That's why I'm here." There was a shift of uneasiness."I'm, uh, Yoongi." What was with him? He hadn't been nearly as nervous when he came here, but now that he was sitting here, face-to-face with Jimin, he felt like sitting on the floor was the only thing keeping his heart from falling out of his butt, taking his stomach along with it.

"Are you here to help me?" Knowing that he and Yoongi knew each other, Jimin felt a little relieved."Are we friends? We are, right?"

Holding up a hand to halt Jimin's questions, Yoongi sighed softly."We are friends, sort of. This is our first time hanging out, if this can even be called hanging out. I mean, this is my first time coming to your house, and your parents didn't even know me before now." He moved his hands onto his lap and began to fidget just a little."And I didn't come here to help you. I'm just going to be straight up with you. I came here to help myself."

"Well, at least you're honest." That was one thing Jimin could appreciate."But how is visiting me going to help you?" How could Jimin help anyone while having no memory?

Now this was definitely challenging for Yoongi."I need advice." He had never gone to someone for advice before. He had never been at such a loss for what to do."I need advice on a couple different things, actually."

\---

"Jin-hyung..." Hoseok let out a heavy sigh as he peered at the TV, not really taking in anything that was happening in the show they were watching. His mind was too focused on his thoughts about Jimin and their friends.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jin was absentmindedly sifting through Hoseok's hair with his fingers, the younger male's head being on his lap.

Unable to find any interest in the show while feeling so upset and helpless, Hoseok wanted something to distract his jumbled mind."Can we do something else?"

Switching his gaze from the TV to his younger boyfriend, Jin gave a small nod."Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Hoseok loosely grabbed Jin's hand and moved it off of his head. Sitting up, he shifted to sit on his knees, facing the older man fully."Can we have sex?" he asked boldly.

"What?" This was so unexpected that Jin wasn't sure if he had even heard that correctly."Say again?"

"Jin-hyung, can we have sex?" Hoseok leaned in close to Jin's face."I want to have sex with you."

Peering at Hoseok's handsome face, Jin would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. In fact, Hoseok was very tempting. Just the thought of taking the younger male to his bedroom and deflowering him would normally excite Jin. However, this moment was different. He saw something in Hoseok's expression, in his eyes."No."

"No?" Hoseok had definitely not expected that answer. He had thought Jin would love to have sex with him. But he was wrong?

"No." Jin repeated softly. Lifting a hand, he reached out to touch Hoseok's cheek, but he was rejected that contact when the other moved back."Baby?"

Hoseok crossed his arms over his chest and huffed."Don't you 'baby' me." He was not happy about this at all."Why don't you want to have sex with me?" It didn't make sense to him.

"I do want to have sex with you." Jin saw confusion and frustration in Hoseok's expression."I just want us both to want it."

"I want it." Hoseok said firmly.

Jin just shook his head a little."No, you don't." He knew what he had seen in his boyfriend's expression. He recognized that look in his eyes."What you want is something to distract you, something to take your mind off of everything that has been happening lately. Sex just happens to be something you know would distract you."

"But..." It was true. Jin was right. Hoseok knew that, but he didn't know what else to do."I need it, Hyung."

A softer expression took over Jin's face."Hoseok, baby, there are other things that can distract you and help you feel better. You don't need to jump to sex for comfort." Reaching out a second time, Jin tenderly cupped Hoseok's cheek."I care for you so much. I refuse to take advantage of your sadness to have sex with you."

"Hyung, you..." Hoseok was almost at a loss for words."You're such a..." His breaths became a little shaky."You're a good person, and I don't deserve you..."

"You really think that?" A charming smile spread across Jin's lips."And here I was thinking  _I_  was the one who didn't deserve  _you_." He retracted his hand and stood."Now wait here. I know exactly what you need."

Hoseok watched Jin walk out of the living room, having no idea what the man might be getting. How did Jin know exactly what he needed? Would it really help him feel better? As Hoseok waited for Jin to return, he fought back tears. He hated being so emotional.

It only took a few minutes for Jin to return to the living room. In his hands was a simple white box, made of thin cardboard."Only the best for my Hoseokie." Stepping over to the couch, he opened the top of the box and showed Hoseok, revealing donuts with chocolate frosting and sprinkles."Snack on these while I order some pizza."

Accepting the box of donuts, Hoseok couldn't resist the smile that came over his lips."You really are...the best type of man, Jin-hyung."


	49. Chapter 49

There wasn't really much Yoongi could do but observe as he ate dinner with the Park family. It felt so strange to him to be eating with such a kind family. It was nice though. He certainly hadn't expected to stay for dinner, but Jimin had requested it, and Yoongi just couldn't refuse. After all, they were friends now, right? Eating dinner with the Parks was awkward though because it seemed like no one knew what to say.

Mr. and Mrs. Park both seemed to want to ask Yoongi questions to get to know their son's new friend, but they were worried that they might cause other friends to be mentioned. They didn't want too many names or too much information to be thrown around Jimin at once. It might overwhelm him. Still, they needed to say something, right? The silence was too awkward.

"So how long have you and Jimin been friends?" Mrs. Park asked, taking a chance at starting a conversation.

Yoongi looked at Mrs. Park for a second. His gaze shifted to Jimin then Mr. Park before returning to Mrs. Park."We haven't been friends for long. Our friendship is pretty recent, but I feel close to Jimin because he has been a big help to me." This was weird for Yoongi. His old self would have just flipped everyone off, spit a slew of profanity, and left at the mere offer of eating dinner with Jimin's family. But he wasn't his old self anymore. Jimin, Taehyung, and Namjoon had each torn away bits of his tough outer shell. Small parts remained, but he had become pretty exposed to them. However, a barrier still remained between Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi didn't know if he could take it down, and Hoseok hadn't shown any intention of wanting to try. Yoongi couldn't blame him for that.

"Jimin has always been the helpful sort." Mr. Park commented with a smile."Such a kind boy he is, making new friends by lending a helping hand." He was clearly quite proud of Jimin's helpful and sweet personality.

"I'm glad we became friends, Yoongi-hyung." Jimin said with a crinkly-eyed smile."You seem like such a good person to me."

 _That's because you know nothing._  Yoongi thought."I'm glad too."  _I wish we could have become friends sooner._  Every time his fresh friendship with Jimin was mentioned, Yoongi felt so much regret for everything he had done to the younger one. His mind was full of "what if" scenarios. What if he had never bullied Jimin? What if he had never teamed up with Jungkook? What if he had never turned against Taehyung? If only he had been Jimin's friend from the start, so many bad things could have been avoided. Yoongi felt so stupid for letting himself become the type of person he had been.  _I hate myself._

"Are you alright?" Jimin asked with some concern in his tone."Are you tired?"

This was something that had been noticed by the whole Park family."You haven't smiled once since you've been here. Have we made you uncomfortable?" Mrs. Park asked. It would be such a shame to make one of her son's friends uncomfortable.

This snapped a realization in Yoongi's mind. It was true. He hadn't smiled once during his visit here. He hadn't even thought about it until it was mentioned."No, I'm not uncomfortable." He turned his gaze to Jimin."Yeah, perhaps I'm just tired." Yoongi was so used to never smiling that he hadn't even given it any thought. To try to convince the Parks that he was okay, he forced his mouth into a smile.

But that smile was crooked, clearly fake. Anyone could see that. The subject of smiling was quickly dropped, everyone wanting to talk about something less unnerving.

\---

 _So fucking stupid._  Yoongi mentally cursed as he walked home in the dark. He wished he had driven. But alas, he had left his car at home and walked. He wondered if Taehyung was still at his house. Probably. He knew Taehyung wouldn't want to go to his own home, knowing how terrible it was.

Pulling out his phone, Yoongi looked at the time. It was getting a bit late, nearly 10 o'clock. He had stayed a bit longer after dinner until everyone agreed that it was time for him to head home. Mr. Park had offered to give him a ride, but Yoongi declined. He didn't want to be alone with Jimin's dad.

When he reached his house, Yoongi unlocked the front door and stepped inside, finding the whole place dark. All the lights were off. It was so quiet. Removing his shoes, he left them by the door then stepped into the living room to fetch the charger for his phone. He was going to charge it while he slept. However, he became immediately distracted upon entering the living room.

 _Flowers?_  Why were there flowers on his coffee table? The next thing that caught Yoongi's attention was a light snore. Wait a minute. Couches don't snore. Shifting his gaze to the couch, he saw a sleeping Namjoon.  _Why is Namjoon here?_  Yoongi's brain put two and two together.  _He brought me flowers, and Taehyung let him in._

Yoongi's first thought of action was to smack Namjoon in the head to wake him up and tell him to leave. However, he thought about the advice he had gotten from Jimin earlier.  _I need to try to let people be close to me. I need to try._

So Yoongi did not go with his first thought of action. Instead, he resumed getting his charger and plugged in his phone. Then, he stepped back over to the couch. After a short moment of hesitation, Yoongi started squeezing onto the couch with Namjoon.

The movement stirred Namjoon from his sleep."Yoongi-hyung..?" he questioned with such a low, groggy tone.

"Don't even speak to me right now." Yoongi snapped lowly."Just put your arms around me."

"What..?" Namjoon was not coherent enough to process this.

"Fucking hold me, bitch." Yoongi forced his way into Namjoon's arms, feeling his cheeks burn."Go back to sleep."

Not having the energy or alertness of mind to question any further, Namjoon just went back to sleep with Yoongi in his arms.


	50. Chapter 50

Namjoon's stomach growled as he had woken up rather hungry. He didn't want to get up though. He didn't even want to open his eyes yet. However, something was strange. It felt like there was someone in his arms. Was he still half-asleep and imagining it? No, it felt far too real. Forcing himself to open his eyes, Namjoon was utterly confused to find Yoongi in his arms. When did this happen? Namjoon vaguely remembered being woken up by Yoongi last night, but he couldn't remember anything else. He had been far too tired to comprehend anything at that time.

For only a short moment, Namjoon contemplated waking Yoongi. That thought was pushed away as he started loving how content Yoongi appeared to be. He must be sleeping so well. Namjoon shouldn't ruin that. Besides, he never got to see the older boy so calm. Namjoon wished he could see Yoongi like this more often, but that would probably take quite a bit of time. He needed to earn Yoongi's trust. Before that though, he had to be honest.

Namjoon had done some thinking last night as he had been lying on the couch, waiting for sleep to take him. Did he really have such strong feelings for the older boy? Did he really want to date him? Was he just using Yoongi as a quick hookup to pretend that he was totally fine with Hoseok being with Jin?

As Namjoon had thought about it, he came to a realization with his own feelings. He found regret, more than he had already been feeling. He still had feelings for Hoseok. He regretted taking their relationship for granted. His thoughts made him realize that he should have treated Hoseok better. And maybe--just maybe--he was afraid of making the same mistakes with Yoongi. What if he took Yoongi for granted and hurt him? What if his feelings for Yoongi weren't even true?

 _I don't want to hurt him._  Namjoon thought to himself as he watched Yoongi sleep. He thought about the things Taehyung had told him about Yoongi's parents. _I can't ask him out. Not now._ Namjoon didn't think that would be right. Knowing the things Taehyung had told him, Namjoon just couldn't bring himself to put Yoongi's feelings at risk like that while not being sure of his own feelings. He had thought that he knew what he felt, but now, he wasn't so sure. After thinking about his feelings last night and realizing that he still wasn't fully okay with no longer dating Hoseok, he couldn't just try to jump into a relationship with Yoongi. That would be selfish.

The sounds of soft footsteps within the quiet house soon grabbed Namjoon's attention. He looked toward the doorway and waited patiently as the socked feet came closer. He moved a hand up to press a finger to his lips when he saw Taehyung peek into the living room, signalling the other boy to be quiet.

Taehyung stared sleepily for a moment before giving a small nod and leaning his side against the door frame. He liked how small Yoongi looked as he was sleeping in a taller boy's arms. It was so cute. After a moment, Taehyung walked away and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He knew Yoongi didn't keep a whole lot of food in the house since it was typically just him, but he figured it would be fine for him to have something to eat. Perhaps the three of them could go to the store and get some groceries later.

Feeling his stomach growl again with hunger, Namjoon figured he might as well attempt to get off the couch without waking Yoongi. Was that even possible with the way Yoongi was in his arms and basically cuddled to his chest? There was only one way to find out. He had to try. As carefully as possible, Namjoon began to unwrap his arms from around Yoongi. As much as he was focusing on not waking the older boy, he felt like he was losing something precious as he was trying to get up. Waking up to find Yoongi in his arms had been amazing, but he needed to give that up now and get something to eat.

Slowly, Namjoon propped himself up a bit and tried to think of how he could get off the couch without disturbing Yoongi's sleep. He was a bit stuck, trapped between Yoongi and the back of the couch. He didn't want to accidentally knock Yoongi off the edge of the couch. That would be horrible. He also needed to make sure he would unintentionally crush Yoongi while trying to move over him.

After a moment of stillness, Namjoon started to shift himself over Yoongi. One arm and one leg slipped over the sleeping boy.  _Please don't wake up. Please!_  Namjoon prayed in his head. He knew how bad this would look if Yoongi woke up at the wrong moment. He should have prayed a little harder.

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" For someone who just woke up, Yoongi sure sounded menacing.

"Yoongi-hyung, it's not what it--" The next thing Namjoon knew was pain. He fell sideways and landed on the floor with a hard thud, both of his hands flying down to hold his groin.

Yoongi sat up and stood from the couch."I don't care what it was." He was fuming. However, it was impossible to tell if he was actually mad or just embarrassed. He stormed over to the doorway and ended up bumping into Taehyung, who had come to see what the commotion was."You were never given permission to let him in my house." Yoongi snapped before making his way down the hall. He entered his bedroom and slammed the door.

Taehyung peered down the hall toward Yoongi's bedroom for a few seconds before turning his gaze to Namjoon, who was groaning on the floor."You okay? I'm sure he'll be fine once he calms down."

Namjoon looked over at Taehyung while trying to refrain from curling up into the fetal position."Uh, yeah...I'm okay...Maybe..."


End file.
